


The Dark Path

by PrettyFrog



Series: A Different Path [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark Inquisitor, Evil Inquisitor, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brutal carta enforcer wakes up to a marked hand and a lot of Chantry folks offering him power and influence.  And the world finds itself forced to choose which is the lesser evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Time

Varric stared out the window.  Another rainy day in Kirkwall.  A bolt of lightning briefly illuminated the Gallows.  After four days of the downpour, he didn't envy the inhabitants.  The griffins were often temperamental, and that problem only grew worse when they were both wet and confined.

He went back to his desk.  Aveline was requesting additional something for the guard.  He signed his approval without bothering to finish reading the request.  Nobles had complaints.  How Hawke could manage to burn down a building in the middle of a torrential downpour was something of a puzzle.  You'd think people would start hiring security rather than let criminals squat in their abandoned buildings if they were so worried about Hawke burning the place down.

He was trying to decide if he was thirsty enough to walk the fifteen feet to the liquor cabinet when someone set a glass down in front of him.  "A thousand blessings upon your house."  He looked up at his seneschal. 

Caleb moved aside some of the messages and set a plate full of Orana's delicious pasties down on the desk.  He dragged a chair over and sat down across from him.  "I think the rain is actually managing to keep some of the petitioners in their home."  He helped himself to one of the pasties.

"Just means they'll use the time to write longer and more ridiculous requests."  Varric moved stiffly in his chair, and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  "Did you dose my drink?"

"No," Caleb said.

"You're lying."

"If you'd take your medicine like you're supposed to, I wouldn't have to."  Caleb smiled.

For a moment, he just stared at the glass.  Dammit, but it was a sin to let good brandy go to waste.  He sighed, and took a swallow before helping himself to the food.  Caleb pulled some of the papers to him and began going through them.  Varric settled back in his chair.  By the time the pastie was consumed, the pain in his knee was starting to ease.  Once again, he cursed himself for being stubborn.  He should just take the medicine, but then he'd have to start acknowledging that he was getting old.  He looked up when his office door opened.  "Hey there Lina."

"Grandpa Varric."  Caleb's daughter entered the room, carrying what smelled like pie.  "I thought I'd find the two of you eating at work again."

"And like a good girl, you brought dessert."  Caleb cleared a spot on the desk.

He let the first bite of pie sit on his tongue for a moment.  At twelve, Evelina was already starting to rival Orana as the best baker in Kirkwall.  "You've outdone yourself."  He thought about licking the plate clean, and decided to abuse his power instead.  "Why don't you cut me another slice of that?"

"One slice of pie."  Evelina narrowed her eyes.  "Aunt Salla was very concerned you aren't watching your diet properly."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me."  Varric held out the empty plate and gave her his best puppy eyes.

She looked down at the pie, and then back at him.  "It's going to cost you."

"I'll give you the key to the city."

"You already did."  Caleb didn't look up from the papers.

"I did?"  Varric frowned.  "When?"

"The peach cobbler."

"Oh, that's right."  Varric nodded.  "A knighthood."

"Did that too." 

Evelina giggled.  "I'll settle for a story."  She cut the pie and put it on his plate.

"Anything in particular."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully.  "Why don't you tell me about the Inquisitor?"

"You've read my book."

"Everyone's read your book."  Evelina shook her head.  "And it's all a bunch of lies.  You admitted that yourself.  I want to know the real story."

The pie sat on the plate in front of him.  Varric sighed.  "Trust me, kid.  The lie makes for a much better story."

"Please?"

"Can't say I'd mind knowing what really happened."  Caleb sat back.  "I know some of it.  Like how Papa nearly died."

Varric sighed, then drained the glass of brandy.  "Well, then, pour me another.  This isn't the kind of story one tells while sober."


	2. The Wrath of Heaven

When the human went to hand him the sack, Tan grabbed him by the wrist.  He tightened his grip enough to feel the bones move, and the other man let out a small hiss of pain.  Tan yanked, causing the man to stumble and fall to his knees.  Then he trailed the tip of the blade down the other man's face.  "Can you give me a good reason why I shouldn't start carving pieces off you?"

The kneeling man swallowed.  "I'm less useful to you with easily identified characteristics."

"Heh."  Tan let out a low chuckle.  "You might actually have a point there.  Which means if you fuck this up, I'm going to have to bypass the discipline."  He moved the tip to the blond man's throat.  "And go straight to the finding a replacement."  He raised an eyebrow.  "Understood?"

"Understood."

He waited a beat.  A bit of confusion, and more than a little fear entered the human's eyes when Tan failed to release him.  Or to remove the blade from his throat.  Tan smiled.  He brought the blade back up, setting the flat of it against the man's cheek.  "Why don't you earn your keep a while?"  He smirked as he released the other man's wrist.  His hand went to the front of his breeches.  "And put that clever mouth of yours to better use?"

#

He turned over the report, and shook his head.  "Should have killed them."

"I thought they might be useful later."  Bridget couldn't quite meet his eyes.

His cousin was entirely too soft hearted.  "Might be."  Tan sighed.  "In the meantime, they are loose ends."  He picked up another piece of parchment.  "How did the other matter go?"

"Matril got the key."  Bridget nodded.  "We slipped the evidence into her quarters, and he put the key back before it was missed."  She folded her arms.  "The guild's enforcers are uncovering it as we speak."

"Once she's in the cells, eliminate her."  Best if the guild thought her supposed employers had killed her to shut her up.  "And Bridget?"

"Yes Tan?"

"You and your pretty boy fuck this up, I'm going to skin him."  Tan smiled.  "Clever mouth or not."  He stared at her.  "I'll make you some new gloves."

She paled slightly before nodded and leaving.

#

The mage's corpse fit into the closet well enough.  With luck, it would be discovered in the next day or so.  Enough people had seen her arguing with the templar earlier that suspicion should fall easily.  Tan shrugged.  The longer this Conclave dragged out, the better.  He'd done almost as much business in the past month as he had the past year.  Between the lyrium and everyone scrambling to get their hands on artifacts long hidden away at the Circles, gold was practically falling into his hands.

He caught a glimpse of a familiar face, and saw it immediately head in the opposite direction.  He wasn't going to kill the guy until after he'd retrieve the relic, but he had a bit of time to kill.  And giving the human incentive was always satisfying.  He headed in the direction he'd seen Matril go.

#

The manacles on his hands weren't really the problem.  The problem was that none of the guards on him were familiar faces.  And he had no clue what was going on or how he'd ended up here.  He didn't like it.  And what the fuck was wrong with his hand?  It was glowing.

Tan looked up when the door opened.  Now, those faces he recognized.  And neither belonged to people he could buy.  At least not cheaply.  The Right and Left Hands of the Divine herself.  The Right Hand walked behind him.  "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."  If she had to ask, then she already had a reason.  Which meant she wasn't going to kill him.  At least, not yet.  And that probably meant she didn't know who he was.  "The Conclave is destroyed.  Everyone who attended is dead."  She pointed at him.  "Except for you."

That was going to be a problem.  He'd had a lot vested in some of the people at that conclave.  He didn't say anything.  She narrowed her eyes, and then grabbed the hand that was glowing.  "Explain this."

"I was hoping you could."  He looked up at her.

"And what does that mean?"  She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't know what it is."  He shrugged.  "Or how it got there."

"You're lying."  She took a step towards him.

The other hand interceded.  "We need him, Cassandra."

They needed him.  Well, that changed things around a bit.

#

Tan looked down at the marked hand.  "I do this, I live?"

"We have no way of knowing."

"And if I live, I go free."  He rose.

"There will be a trial."  She shook her head.  "I can promise no more."

Wouldn't be the first time he'd attended his own trial.  Judges were easy enough to bribe or threaten.  "Alright then.  Lead the way."

#

No sooner had the last demon fallen then Cassandra was pointing her sword at him.  "Drop your weapon, now."

He smirked.  "No."  He put the knives into his waistband.  "You need me alive, remember?"  He shrugged.  "So let's play nice, shall we?"  He started walking again.

#

The rift closed.  He wasn't sure if the elf did it, but the mark was definitely necessary.  And it was on his hand.  Tan kept his face calm.  "How many more of those things are there?"

"We have no way of knowing."  Cassandra shook her head.

Tan looked up at the sky.  "There still is that big one though."  He turned and looked at the other dwarven man.  "I know you.  You're Varric Tethras."  Someone had once paid him to send some assassins after the man.  Assassins that had ended up incinerated by the Champion of Kirkwall.

Varric put his crossbow back into a harness strapped to his back.  "That's me.  Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

Frustration was evident in Cassandra's voice.  "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine.  Clearly, that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events."

Tan nodded, and turned to the elf.  "And who are you?"

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions."  He nodded.  "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from kill you while you slept."  Varric shrugged.

So this was the guy he needed to make sure survived a while longer.  Tan nodded.  "Thanks."  He gestured.  "We should get moving."

#

Tan stared at the guy in the Chantry robes.  It would be the guy he hadn't managed to bribe that would have lived, wouldn't it?  Obstinate bastard.  Fortunately, Cassandra was a rather obstinate bitch, and seemed dead set on getting him to the rift.  Dead set enough to actually ask his advice on the best way to get there.  Flanking an enemy was always the better option.  "Let's check out this mountain path.  Maybe we'll get lucky, find some of the folks responsible."  Or find where Matril and Bridget were hiding.  Those two should have known better than to let him wake up in Chantry custody.

#

They rescued soldiers.  Tan smiled graciously, and bowed to them.  "I'm pleased we could come to your aid."  He mentally tallied the favors owed.  "Though from the looks of things, you barely needed us."  He winked at the woman.  She actually blushed a little before Cassandra sent her on her way.

The path to the temple held no further demons.  Tan shook his head at the sight of it.  He'd five stashes in the temple, each one of which was worth a fortune.  Two of which had already been sold, which meant he was going to have a problem.  He'd have to send Matril to...  Dammit.  He'd spotted Matril in the temple shortly before whatever had happened.  The pretty little assassin was most likely dead.  Little bastard was going to be a pain in the ass to replace.  He made a growling noise as he kept moving forward.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade..."  Cassandra gestured.  "And our soldiers found you.  They say a woman was in the rift behind you.  No one knows who she was."

#

"And how the hell do you expect me to reach that thing?"  Tan glared up at Cassandra.  Marched him all the way up here and wasted his bloody time.  And threatened him.  Not something he was inclined to forget.  Or forgive.

#

Lot of lyrium just laying around.  He made a mental note to send some of his people back to check it out.  Could be profit in it.

#

He'd seen visions in the air before.  Though that had involved some nice powdered mushroom from Rivain.  This was something else entirely.  The Divine, a prison.  And him, interrupting something.  Cassandra began demanding answers the moment the images faded.  Tan gave her an annoyed look.  "Seeker, if I knew who that was, I'd be off hunting him.  I.  Don't.  Remember."

#

And a giant fucking demon.  Great.  At least his erstwhile companions were decent enough at combat.  Tan slashed out with one of his long knives now and then, mostly to keep the other demons away from him.  Nearly half the soldiers had fallen by the time the demon finally did, and the remaining ones were in rough shape.  Unfortunately, the Left Hand of the Divine was both unharmed and still carrying arrows.  Walking away now wasn't really an option.

He sighed, and lifted his hand to the rift.  Pain, bordering the line between sweet and unbearable, flowed as he sent energy into the rift.  His vision swam, making it difficult to watch the rift convulsing and contracting.  Something seemed to snap, and then energy flowed from the rift into the breach.  The rift collapsed.  He started to shake the dizziness out of his head, and then the ground rushed up to meet him.


	3. The Threat

He awoke to find himself back in Haven, with an elven serving girl falling to her knees, calling him my lord, and begging for his blessing.  Tan caressed her cheek before sending her on her way.  Perhaps later he'd actually find some time to give her a good 'blessing'.  But Cassandra was apparently waiting for him.

When he walked out of the building, it became clear the elven girl wasn't the only one whose attention he'd caught.  A lot of people were bowing their heads in respect.  It was difficult to keep the smirk off his face.

Inside the Chantry, Cassandra was arguing with the chancellor.  And interestingly enough, she was arguing on his behalf.  When he entered, she immediately countermanded the chancellor's order to have him arrested.  And then she dismissed the guards.

"Let me guess:  you need my help."  He folded his arms.

And oh, they certainly did.  Nobody had a clue what was going on.  What they did have, though, was a mandate from their former Divine.  A right to act as they saw fit, answerable to currently no one.  And that...  That was worth something.  An army of faithfully gullible humans who thought he'd been sent by their Maker.  Cassandra and Leliana, the right and left hands of the former Divine, legendary heroes in their own right, were asking him for help. 

Tan nodded, and shook Cassandra's hand.

#

Well, the elf apostate was nuts.  At least it was the kind of nuts that made for a good scapegoat, should one be needed.  Humans did love to fall for the 'it was a bloodmage' and 'consorting with demons' lines.  Didn't even need to bother planting much in the way of evidence.  He played nice with Varric.  That was an enemy he couldn't afford to make this early in the game.

"My Lord Herald?"

Tan turned to see one of the Inquisition's runners.  "Yes?"

"Lady Cassandra was looking for you.  They would like you to meet them in the war room."

"War room, eh?"  Tan shrugged, and started following the runner.  "You got a name, kid?"

"Kels, your worship."

"How'd you get here?"  He gave the young man an appraising look.  He'd put him at about average height for a human.  Light brown hair and eyes, and just the faintest trace of a Fereldan accent.

"I came from Kirkwall, with Commander Cullen."

He nodded.  "Need you to keep an eye out for someone for me.  Dwarven woman, name of Bridget.  Looks like a really short Rivaini.  You see her, you let me know right away."  The few of his people he'd managed to make contact with had all claimed they hadn't seen Bridget since the Conclave, but it was possible she was just hiding out.  It was also possible she'd grabbed a cache and run.  If that were the case, well, there were going to be consequences.  And if Matril were still alive, Bridget would know where to find him.

"Yes, your worship."  The young man bowed before heading back to his duties.

He watched the guy go, and his gaze fell on the man peddling his wares down at the gate.  Seggrit was still alive, was he?  That was a potential complication.  Could be hazardous if anyone learned he'd been moving more than just lyrium.  The smuggler might need to be dealt with.

#

And the Inquisition was already spreading the 'chosen by Andraste' line for him.  What had that runner called him?  Your Worship.  Nice. 

"People are desperate for a sign of hope."  Leliana nodded to him.  "For some, you're that sign."

Desperate people were one of his favorite weapons.  "So you want me to go talk to this Mother Giselle."  He shrugged.  "I can handle that."

#

He sat, leaning back against the stump.  A pretty girl brought him a bowl of the mutton stew, and blushed when he thanked her.  Killing a few rams, templars, and mages was apparently all it took to get a hero's welcome around this place.  Couple more days like this, and he'd be untouchable.  Fuck, he even had his own cult already, off finding information and secrets. 

Mother Giselle had given names.  People for this 'Inquisition' to talk to.  Though he was expected to do some of the talking.  Tan glanced up when Varric approached.  "So now that Cassandra's out of earshot, how are you holding up?"  The beardless dwarf smiled.  "I mean, you go from being the most wanted man in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful.  Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

Tan smirked.  "Work to be done.  The world is in need and all that."  And an opportunity like this didn't knock every day.  "Besides, we leave this up to the humans and elves we are just going to end up with a dozen more problems.  And something else exploding."

"Good point."  Varric shrugged, and then gave him an appraising look.  "Cadash.  Heard the name before."

"Could say the same about the name Tethras."  Tan finished his stew.  "You and your Champion friend did a good job of eliminating most of my stupider competition.  Thought about sending flowers a couple times."

"You're Carta then."  Varric raised an eyebrow.

"Humans have all these pesky rules about moving lyrium.  I've been known to bypass a few of those here and there."  Tan shrugged.  "I imagine Cassandra's going to throw a fit about that at some point."  It wasn't entirely a lie.  Lyrium smuggling was a decent cut of his profits.

"Give me a heads up so I can find cover."

#

"Glad to see traitors are dealt with."  Tan shrugged.  "Though you might not be thinking it all the way through."

"Excuse me?"  Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"Man sold you out to someone.  You might want to ask..."  Tan's lips curled back, showing a hint of teeth.  "Nicely, if he wouldn't mind telling you who.  Then set an example."

"Perhaps you are right."  Leliana turned back to the runner.  "Bring Butler in alive."

#

A woman actually squealed in fright when they walked past.  Varric shook his head.  "Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are."

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric."  Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Tan shook his head and kept walking.  One of Leliana's people filled them in, and the situation didn't look that promising.  Templars and priests.  They made their way to where the prissy bint was grandstanding.  "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste.  Claiming to rise where our beloved fell.  We say this is a false prophet.  The Maker would send no dwarf in our hour of need."

The way she talked, you'd actually think the clergy wasn't involved in a dozen assassination attempts on the Divine every year.  Hell, he'd arranged the assassination of some revered aunt or whatever on behalf of a couple sisters only a couple weeks before the Conclave.  "Enough.  I will not listen to these self-serving lies.  We came here to talk."  He glared up at her.

"It's true."  Cassandra spoke up from her position next to him.  "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late."

"It is already too late."  The Revered Mother gestured towards oncoming soldiers.  "The templars have returned to the Chantry.  They will face this 'Inquisition' and the people will be safe once more."

He wanted to laugh when one of the armed men punched her in the back of the head and knocked her to the ground.  Several of the others standing around looked shocked and angered.  Dissension in the ranks.  Useful.  And then the templar started grandstanding.  Going on about respect, recognition, blah blah blah.  Tan sighed.  "And what if I really am the Herald of Andraste?"

"You, a dwarf?  I would sooner believe a toad our savior."  The man sneered at him.  "You have nothing.  No influence, no power, and certainly no holy purpose."

Oh, he was about to learn just how wrong he was.  A few other templars protested before the 'Lord Seeker' shooed them all away.  Cassandra looked frustrated.  He couldn't quite blame her, despite it all working out about how he had expected.  But then, this thing was never going to be about fancy speeches. 

He recruited a merchant, and then there were some arrows and handkerchiefs.  And a messenger from some enchanter person.  And then, the Grand Enchanter herself.  It seemed the mages wanted in on the fun.  The groundwork was laid.

#

"Kill him."  Tan shrugged.  He was somewhat curious to see if the woman would, or if she was just doing a little grandstanding herself.  He smiled when she demonstrated she both would and could kill at his request.  A few minutes later, she'd said her piece and he bowed.  "The Inquisition welcomes you, Lady Vivienne."

And her contacts and connections.

#

He sighed, and fought the urge to beat the newcomer's head against the nearest wall.  "You could have taken their weapons."

"But no breeches."  The elven woman cackled as she put an arrow in the last of the reinforcements.  Then she shook her head as she looked around.  "Friends really came through with that tip.  No breeches."  She cackled again.  "So, Herald of Andraste.  You're a strange one.  I'd like to join."

Tan ran a hand down his face as she kept babbling.  Red Jennies.  Trouble makers.  And, to give credit where it was due, they were pretty good at it.  If nothing else, they made damn good scapegoats and distractions.  "Alright, Sera.  You're in."

"Yes."  She actually pumped her fist before spouting more nonsense.  Then she hopped a fence and was gone.

"Let's get a move on before something else oozes out of the sidewalk."  Tan started walking.

#

"Researcher Minaeve has confirmed that the demons have a vulnerability to silverite, but is uncertain as to how great a difference it would make in field work."

Cullen nodded as he accepted the report Kels handed him, and gave the younger man a nod.  "And we don't exactly have enough silverite to outfit all the soldiers."  He looked the report over.  "I didn't see you at drills this morning."

"Sister Leliana had me running messages to her agents in the watchtowers."  Kels shuffled his feet.

He sighed.  "Remind Sister Leliana that your training comes before your errand running."  He shook his head.  "Speaking of which..."  He gestured to the sparing circle.

Kels broke into a wide smile as he grabbed a practice blade.

#

"I suggest we go invite the templars to join us."  Tan shrugged. 

"Oh?"  Leliana arched an eyebrow.

"They are a united front.  The mages aren't.  That alone makes the templars more useful."  Tan leaned against the wall.  "Plus we don't exactly have enough forces here to herd cats, so bringing in the mages is a bad idea."

"The Lord Seeker wanted status.  We can ally with the noblest houses in Tevinter..."  Josephine started to nod.

"Anyone can make it happen, it's you."  Tan nodded to her.  He headed out of the Chantry.  Various individuals greeted him with the 'your worship' moniker that seemed to be catching on.  It was hard not to smile.

He entered the small house that had been given over to him and found the little knife ear that had greeted him when he'd woken the first time.  Seggrit's little runner.  He nodded to her, and noted that the scrap of paper he'd placed in the lid of his trunk was on the floor.  Someone had been snooping.  "Morning."  He kept his voice friendly.

"Good morning, Herald."  Her voice was just a tad nervous.  "I was bringing this..."  She held out a small box.

Tan caught her wrist with one hand and took the box with the other.  He looked at it, then set it on the sidetable without releasing her wrist.  "More interested in knowing what you took."

"I..."  She immediately started shaking her head.  "I didn't take anything, my --"

She cut off as he yanked, pulling her to her knees.  The blade came out and was laid against her throat.  Her eyes widened.  "Think carefully."  He kept his voice friendly.

"I..."  She swallowed.  "Seggrit just wanted to..."

"See how much I knew?"  Tan raised an eyebrow.  "Let me guess.  He's worried I worked for Bridget."

"I..."  She stared at him.  "Yes, your worship."

Tan nodded.  "I didn't."  He caressed her throat with the tip of the dagger.  "She worked for me."  He smiled.  "Why, sweetheart.  You've gone a bit pale."

"Please, your worship, I didn't mean nothing by..."

He chuckled, and used the blade to undo the top lace of her top.  "I think I know how you can make it up to me."  She tried to pull away, and he brought the blade back up.  "Little knife-ear tries to assassinate me in my quarters.  Regrettably, I had to kill her in self defense..."  He raised an eyebrow.  "Really think anyone would question me?"

"No, your worship..."  A tear trickled from one of her eyes.

#

"You're uninjured?"  Cassandra gave the Herald a concerned look.

The dwarven man nodded.  "Caught movement out of the corner of my eye."  He sighed.  "If I'd have been a hair faster, we could have taken her alive.  Found out who she worked for."

She looked down at the body of the elven woman, and sighed.  "Perhaps we should consider assigning you a guard."

"Was planning on getting out of Haven for a while."  Tan shrugged.  "Leliana wants me to find some Warden, and there is a mercenary band thinking of joining up."

Cassandra touched the hilt of her sword and nodded.  "I will accompany you."


	4. Injustice

Tracking down the Warden fellow Leliana mentioned didn't take long.  Man had a hero complex that could be seen five leagues away.  And he wanted to join up.  At least he could fight, better than some of the ones that had joined lately.  "Welcome aboard, Blackwall."

#

"Ben'Hassrath, eh?"  Tan looked the qunari man over.  He'd worked with qunari before, but they'd been tal'vashoth.  Damn good fighters though, and took orders better than most.  "Heard of your kind."  He turned to look over the mercenary band.  The Chargers were a familiar name as well.  They'd been hired to bust up a group of bandits that had been in his employee.  And if this Iron Bull was Ben’Hassrath...  Then turning him down would just mean the next one wouldn't announce himself.  "Check with Leliana about what you send first.  Welcome to the Inquisition."

#

Josephine watched Tan go over the list of nobles that would be meeting them at the redoubt.  He smirked at a couple of the names.  "Herald, if you have a moment?"

"Anything for you."  He nodded to her.

"There are rumors about..."  She searched for a polite way to phrase the matter.

"That I'm tied to the Cadash family's criminal activities?"  He shrugged.  "A couple of them are probably true."  He looked up at her.  "My cousin, Bridget, smuggled lyrium.  I know how the Chantry feels about..."  He shook his head.  "She is..."  He sighed.  "Or was, family.  So yeah, I helped her out a few times.  Kept hoping she'd..."  He set the list down.  "Find better friends."

Sympathy filled her.  "I understand.  I will do what I can regarding these rumors."

"Thank you."

#

"So there are some rumors going around that I have carta ties."  Tan watched the merchant jump at the sound of his voice.  "Don't suppose you know where said rumors came from?"

"I..."  Seggrit shook his head.  "Well, I imagine people are saying all kinds of things about you, Herald.  You know how rumors tend to just sort of grow."

"Yeah."  He met Seggrit's eyes.  "Sorry I had to kill your assistant." 

There was a flash of anger in Seggrit's eyes.  "I'm sure you had your reasons, my lord."

"Can't be too careful, these days."  Tan nodded and walked away.

#

"Leliana." 

Leliana turned to see the Herald.  "Lord Cadash."  She returned the nod.

He held up a roll of parchment before offering it to her.  "Some folks you might want to contact.  Might be useful, if we bring them in."

"Who are they?"  Leliana took the parchment and unrolled it.  Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized a few of the names.  Then she tucked the parchment carefully into her belt.  "Then the rumors regarding your carta ties are true?"

To her surprise, the man laughed.  "A bit.  They get a few things wrong though."  He met her eyes levelly.  "I don't work for the Carta.  A not insignificant section of the Carta works for me.  Seems to me not joining our forces is a considerable waste of resources."

"And these are all your forces?"  She raised an eyebrow, and then nodded when Tan simply rolled his eyes in response.  "All the forces you don't mind me knowing about, I suppose."

"The useful ones, anyway.  If we're going to bring the templars in, we are going to need lyrium.  I suggest we start laying in a supply before shit gets really bad."  Tan glanced up at the Breach.  "And we need gold and information."  He shrugged.  "Happens these folks are good at getting both."

She nodded.  What he'd just given her could all but double the effectiveness of her spy network.  The Carta rivaled the Crows when it came to certain things.  And if he'd run what he claimed, then he had far more potential than she'd originally given him credit.  "Let's get to work."

#

Tan listened as Abernache droned on.  If he'd have known he'd have to deal with that family again, he wouldn't have killed the sister.  Her voice wasn't anywhere near as annoying, and her chest had been rather fun to have at eye level.

He put the people flag first, then the Andrastian one.  After all, he was the one Andraste had chosen to protect her people, right?  Idiots.  But a role he could play.

Iron Bull standing behind him certainly seemed to give the nobles the right impression.  The few so far that had tried to argue with him had backed off quickly when the massive qunari focused his gaze on them.

Except for Lady Desrier.  But then, she already knew the consequences of crossing him.  Leliana would find her useful.

#

It was clear Abernache was dead, but Varric checked on him anyway.  At least it gave him a moment to catch his breath.  The templars were...  Oh, this was not good.  Last time he'd seen a templar with a red glow she'd been insanely powerful.  And powerfully insane.  He stood, and glanced at the Herald.  The other dwarf had recovered the Knight-Captain's keys, and was staring at them.  "Herald?" 

Tan shrugged, and held up the keys.  "I suppose we better find out what is going on here.  Save who we can."

#

They fought through waves of templars gone mad, slowly rallying other templars to their side.  Cassandra couldn't help but feel a pang each time she had to cut down one of the knights.  Now and then, she recognized a face.  Some of the red ones were men she'd once respected and now...

The Herald headed up the stairs towards where the Lord Seeker was waiting.  Cassandra gasped when the Lord Seeker grabbed the Herald by the front of the tunic and then...

Something, a demon, was there, scrambling away from the Herald.  Its monstrous form twisted into standing position before it roared and fled through the gathered templars, vanishing through the door to the other side of the great hall.

She glanced at the Herald.  He smirked, shrugged, and started walking forward.

#

Varric stood, trying to catch his breath.  The demon was dead, but he still had no idea what had actually happened.  With a sigh, he collected a few of his crossbow bolts.  Vivienne and Solas moved through the small group, healing the wounds they'd taken in the fighting.

As for the Herald himself, he looked unharmed.  Varric couldn't say for sure, but he thought the demon had actually seemed scared at the man's approach.  Maybe it had something to do with Andraste's blessing.

Tan wiped blood off his sword before sheathing it.  "One more demon dead."  He shrugged, then glanced back at the great hall.  "Time to have a chat with the templars."

#

"So you think because it's immune to ice it's vulnerable to fire?"  Kels raised an eyebrow.

"It stands to reason, doesn't it?"  Minaeve looked over her notes.  "Unfortunately, I don't have enough material left to test the theory."

"I can talk to the Commander, get some soldiers out to one of the rifts."   Kels gestured towards the camps.

"I..."  Minaeve smiled, making his stomach flutter just a little.  "Appreciate the offer, but it would be dangerous.  Especially since the Herald isn't back yet to seal the rift.  Despair demons are one of the more powerful."

"Really?"  Kels blinked.  "I would have thought rage was stronger."

"No, actually, most rage demons are actually fairly weak."  Minaeve shuffled some notes.  "I think it's because it's a hard emotion to sustain.  You get mad, yes, but it's hard to be mad all the time, while envy or despair or pride can be more constant."

He smiled as he listened to her start expounding on the different types of rage demons.  She really was beautiful.  And he wasn't due back to the Commander for a couple hours.

#

"You're unhappy about my conscripting them."

Cassandra glanced down at the Herald, who'd fallen into step next to her.  She sighed.  "There was no good resolution to that problem."

"I think you're wrong."  Tan shrugged.  "They're broken and fractured right now, and need a firm hand.  Later, when they've had a chance to take stock, we'll be able to find who among them has what it takes to lead."  He looked up at her.  "They'll need your help for that, Seeker.  Your commitment to the cause will be their example to follow."  He tilted his head at her.  "Surely you aren't having second thoughts now?"

She took a deep breath.  "No.  I will do what must be done.  It has simply been..."  She shook her head.  "A long day."

"You're preaching to the choir on that one."  He nodded.  "The templars need to see what a united and dedicated front can accomplish.  And we need to be the ones to show them.  We can do this, Cassandra."  He gestured up at the Breach.  "Save the world, maybe make it a bit better on the way."

A smile came to her face.  "Yes.  We can."

#

Tan watched the Seeker continue walking with a renewed step.  Believers.  Tell them what they wanted to hear, give them something to believe, and you could make them do just about anything.  Little step by little step, blinding them with their own righteousness.  That little scam had kept the Chantry in power for a thousand years.

Others though, followed different creeds.  Take Vivienne.  Let her think she was manipulating you, and she'd follow you like a cow with a ring through its nose.  It would be fun, cracking that icy facade of hers, stripping away her image of herself.  And she'd probably submit to it, if she thought she'd be able to turn it to her benefit.  The look on her face when she realized she'd locked her own cell door was probably going to be hilarious.

Varric had buy-in.  Blaming himself for the red lyrium and what it had already done.  That man would slide a hell of a lot further down in his drive to 'atone'.  And the man was a complete sap when it came to his friends.  Wave a knife in the direction of someone he cared about, and Varric would do whatever he was told.

He sent a glance at the qunari.  Iron Bull wasn't much different than Vivienne, in his way.  The orders might not come from Tan, but they obligated him to obey Tan's orders.  And the Ben'Hassrath were not overly concerned with morals.  As long as the Qun thought he was useful, Iron Bull'd be at his side.  And when that changed, well, he'd just have to strike first.

Sera and Blackwall were going to be more problematic.  Both had their own codes, but followed more flexible groups.  Blackwall could spout all he wanted about honor and causes, but the man wasn't the first Grey Warden he'd ever met.  Most of the batch were one step above bandits, if that.  Sera was unpredictable.  That was going to be an issue.  Once her usefulness waned, she might need to have an accident.

Solas was going to be a problem.  He wasn't sure yet exactly what motivated that man, but the mage had his own reasons for being here.  Fortunately, he now had a lot of templars.  One mage wasn't really much of a concern.  Both elves and mages took easily to a leash.

His eyes went to the Breach.  If he could get that fixed, well then...  At the very least, he'd be up for paragonhood.  The wealth and power that would be his...  Slowly, he smiled.  And if the templars couldn't manage it, there were always the mages.  Plenty of people for him to throw at this problem.

The Envy demon had the right of it.  The Inquisition could definitely be something.

#

Cullen didn't look at the young man trying to sneak past to the weapon racks.  "You're late."

"I was..."  Kels started to turn red.  "Helping Minaeve with a research project."

"I'm sure you were."  For just a moment, he thought back to when he'd once spent a languid afternoon helping Lenore Amell 'find a scroll'.  "And did you remember to do the tasks I assigned you?"

"Yes, Commander."

"You took the manifest to Josephine?"

"Yes, Commander."

"You collected the camp reports from Rylen?"

"Yes, Commander."

"You distributed the watch assignments?"

"Ye..."  Kels winced.  "I, uh..."

"Eben covered for you so I wouldn't notice and assign you latrine duty."  Cullen smiled.  The two young men may not have actually been blood related, but they'd spent a long time as brothers.  And they all too often made him miss his own younger brother.  "Be sure to thank him, when you get the chance."

"Yes, Commander."  Kels gave him an abashed look.

"Join the lieutenant for drills."  He watched the young man dart out, and shook his head fondly.  The other three that had come with him from Kirkwall had all found different roles within the Inquisition.  These days, Eben spent most of his time working for the quartermaster.  Kels, however, had dedicated himself to acting as Cullen's personal assistant.  Usually he was solid and reliable, with the makings of a good soldier.  Unless Minaeve needed something, and then he was simply a young man eager to impress a pretty girl.

He sighed, and went back to work.  The Herald and the others should be sending word from Therinfal soon.

#

Slowly, the camp began filling with templars.  More than a few were unhappy about it, but the majority seemed to be pleased.  The templars were eager enough to actually be of use.  Which was a pleasing change.

Tan looked over the report Leliana had provided.  "If he's not going to help, then he's simply in the way."

"Are you suggesting...?"  Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not suggesting.  I'm flat out saying.  However, under the circumstances, I think you should pass the order."  He'd no doubt the woman would, she'd passed similar orders in the past.  But Valk would make sure she could be tied to this one.  "They need to know you've got what it takes, or they'll start getting squirrelly on you."

"So noted."  Leliana nodded. 

"Alright.  I'm going to go talk to Solas about what I need to make this mark do.  Then we can figure out where we go from here."  Tan waved in the direction of the Hinterlands.  "A lot of desperate people still out there, in need."  And useful.

#

He stared up at the rift, letting the mark spark on his palm for everyone to see.  This was as much a show as anything.  It wasn't enough that he closed the Breach.  They all needed to know that HE had closed the Breach.  The chosen of their god, to be honored and respected without question.

Energy surged from the waiting templars.  Tan lifted his hand to the sky, and let the energy flow through him.

Above, the Breach began to convulse, sending waves of light rippling across the sky.  The mark intensified to the point of pain and then there was a final swell of energy.

And the Breach sealed.

#

All around the camp, people were cheering and celebrating.  Those he had passed bowed or saluted.  Tan kept his face composed.  It really wouldn't do for them to see their chosen one gloating.

He looked up to see Cassandra.  "Solas has confirmed the heavens are scarred but calm."

"Now to get the land the same way."  Tan nodded.  He held up the marked hand, letting the glow light their vantage point.  "It seems Andraste's work for me is not yet done."  And as long as he spoke as the voice of their prophet, they would heed.

"There is much to..."  Cassandra started to say something, and then alarms were ringing. 

Tan narrowed his eyes.  This was not in the plan.

#

Cullen followed the Herald out of the gate.  A man stood, leaning heavily on his staff.  A mage, then.  The man took a deep breath.  "Ah.  I'm here to warn you.  Fashionably late, I'm afraid."  He started to take a step forward and would have fallen if Cullen hadn't caught him.  "Mite exhausted, don't mind me."  He looked from Cullen to the Herald.  "My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe - an army of rebel mages, right behind me.  They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the 'Elder One'."  He turned and pointed.  "The woman is Calpernia.  She commands the Venatori.  For that..."  Tan saw a figure out of nightmares.  A darkspawn emissary, but bigger than anything he'd ever seen before.  "The Elder One.  They were already marching on Haven.  I risked my life to get here first."

"Fuck."  The Herald shook his head.  "How the fucking hell did that get missed?" 

"Haven is no fortress."  Cullen surveyed the battlefield.  This was going to be bloody, but if they could turn from defense to offense, then...  "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle."  He gestured and started calling orders.  "Get out there and hit that force.  Use everything you can."

He saw the Herald nod and head out, followed by Iron Bull, Sera, and Vivienne.  The mage - Dorian - started to walk towards the gate, and nearly feel again.  Cullen caught him, and then gestured towards Eben.  The younger man quickly moved towards them and got his shoulder under Dorian's.  "Get him into the Chantry." 

"Yes, Commander."  Eben carried the mage through the gate. 

Cullen saw more templars coming, and began direction the defenses.

#

An army of mages, and now a dragon.  Things were just getting better and better.  Tan headed for the chantry.  As he passed by one of the burning buildings, he heard a voice calling for help inside.  Seggrit's voice.  He smirked, and headed past.

#

"Help."

Kels was halfway to the chantry when he heard the call.  Minaeve's voice.  He went towards it.  She was on the ground, next to Adan.  A piece of debris had them both trapped.  "Shit."  He ran towards her.

"Kels."  Minaeve winced as she tried to move.  "Thank the Maker.  Get us out of here, the pots are going to explode."

"Shit."  He repeated the word before grabbing another piece of wood.  He pried up the debris, and Adan slid from underneath. 

"A little higher..."  Adan called as he went to Minaeve.

"I'm trying."  Kels put his shoulder against his makeshift prybar. 

Adan pulled Minaeve free.  Kels dropped the bar and helped her too her feet.  The three of them barely made it to cover before the pots exploded.  He started to move when he heard another cry from the tavern.  Adan nodded.  "I've got her, go."

He picked up the sword from a fallen guard and ran to help Flissa.

#

Cullen couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Kels enter, half-carrying the barmaid.  The Herald made it to the chantry door only a few moments later.  Roderick started to fall, only to be caught by the mage that had come to warn them.  He headed towards them.  "Herald.  Our position is not good.  That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."  He shook his head.  "There has been no communication, no demands.  Only advance after advance."

Dorian set Roderick into a chair.  "There was no bargaining with the mages, either.  This Elder One takes what it wants."  Dorian stood.  "From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take your Herald."

"Don't really give a shit what he wants."  The Herald folded his arms.  "How do we kill him?"

"Trust me, that is not information I would keep to myself."  Dorian sighed.  "And such a promising start with the landslide."  He chuckled.  "If only trebuchets remained an option."

His heart sank.  Some might make it out, but this was going to be a last stand.  "They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us." 

"They are through the gate, Cullen."  The Herald narrowed his eyes.  "We'd bury ourselves with them."

"This is not survivable now."  Cullen nodded to him.  "The only choice left is how spitefully we end this."  If they were going to die, then they could take as many with them as possible.

"Well, that's not acceptable."  Dorian walked towards them.  "I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head."

"Should we submit?  Let him kill us?"  Cullen shook his head. 

"Dying is typically a last resort, not first."  Dorian glared.  "For a templar, you think like a blood mage."

The newcomer was saved from a punch in the nose by the voice of Roderick.  "There is a path."  They all turned to the man.  "You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage.  As I have.  The people can escape."  He coughed, blood on his lips.  "She must have shown me.  Andraste must have shown me so I could..."  He swallowed.  "Tell you."

"Cullen, get them moving."  The Herald drew his sword and looked down the blade.  "Anyone still in here when I fire that trebuchet is going to have a really bad day."  He sheathed the sword.  "Bull, Cassandra, Vivienne.  With me."

A glimmer of hope.  Small, but there.  Cullen watched the dwarf head out before turning to the people.  "Inquisition.  Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry.  Move." 

Dorian moved to assist Roderick, and Eben got to the wounded man's other side.  Together, they carried him through the Chantry.  Cullen sent one last look at the door, and then followed.

 

#

Dorian gave the man what little healing he could, but it was clear the chancellor was not long for the world.  The man's speech was already becoming disjointed, babbling about Andraste and the Herald being chosen.  He even patted Dorian on the head at one point.

There was a small commotion at the back of the line, and a few moments later he saw someone fire a flaming arrow into the sky.  The young man assisting him with Roderick smiled.  "We're clear.  The Herald did it."

"He hasn't..."  Dorian trailed off as he saw the mountain start to slide.  The ground beneath their feet rumbled as the avalanche moved on Haven, burying the burning village.  "Sweet Maker."

"Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow."  The young man stared down at the wreckage. 

"In their blood the Maker's will is written."  Roderick finished the verse.

#

"Cassandra..."  Cullen saw the woman approaching and walked towards her.  He stopped after a few paces.  "The Herald?"

Iron Bull was partially supporting Vivienne's weight.  The mage looked exhausted.  "The dragon came again.  We..."  She shook her head.  "I thought he was behind us, and then the trebuchet fired.  He must have..."  She sighed.

"No."  Cassandra shook her head.  "No, I will not believe he is dead.  Not yet."

Cullen nodded.  "I'll assemble some scouts.  If he's out there, we'll find him."

 

#

The hot broth was weak, but still managed to be one of the best things he'd ever tasted.  Dorian nodded at the young man who'd brought it to him.  "I fear with the circumstances, we weren't properly introduced.  I am Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous."

"Eben Lornson.  Most recently of Kirkwall."  The young man sat down and looked at the man on the pallet.  "He's not going to make it, is he?"

"No."  Dorian sighed.  Roderick had fallen into unconsciousness not long after he'd been laid on the pallet.  "It's a miracle he made it as long as he did."

"A miracle."  Eben nodded.  "He'd be pleased, I think.  That Andraste had this final task for him."  He glanced up at Dorian.  "Why would a magister help us?"

"Not every mage from Tevinter is a magister."  Dorian waved a hand.  "I know you southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that just makes you sound like barbarians."

The younger man smiled.  "Fine.  Next time you can fetch your own supper."

"Now now, let's not be hasty."


	5. The Ashes

Tan sat up on the cot, and blinked when he saw Mother Giselle sitting next to him.  Concern was visible on the old woman's face.  He nodded at where Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine were arguing about what to do next.  "Any answers fall out of the sky yet?"

"No."  She smiled at him, hope in her eyes.  "Our leaders argue because of what we survivors witnessed.  We saw our defender stand, and fall.  And now, we have seen him return.  The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear.  And the more our trials seem ordained."  She gave him an appraising look.  "That is hard to accept, no?  What 'we' have been called to endure?  What 'we,' perhaps, must come to believe?"

With the amount of luck he'd had recently, he wasn't entirely convinced someone wasn't looking out for him.  "The Maker works as He wills."  He saw her nod, and kept himself from smiling.  Corypheus thought this mark could have made him a god.  It occurred to him that perhaps the thing had something there.  The only problem now was that his 'followers' were spread across a mountain, demoralized and dejected.  "But if we are to win this, we need soldiers and weapons.  Corypheus will win if we do nothing."  He rose, and went to the edge of the tent, looking at the leaders.

A moment later, he heard Mother Giselle start to sing.  He considered shushing her, and then Leliana's voice joined the melody.  Then others.  One by one, they started to sing, gathering around him.  Even Cullen added his voice.  Some knelt, and he gave serious consideration to planting a kiss on Mother Giselle.

#

"A word?"  Solas's voice interrupted his reverie. 

Tan nodded, and followed the elf out of camp.  It seemed Solas had been keeping a few secrets of his own.  Didn't really come as much of a surprise, but now he had an inkling of Solas's angle.  His interest was the artifact itself.  It was almost disappointing to realize he was driven by simple avarice.  "None of that matters while we're stuck on a mountain top."  The man wouldn't have brought him out here without a reason.  "You know something."

"Faith in you is shaping this moment.  There is a place, not far from here..."

#

Leliana watched as the Herald led the band through the mountains.  He consulted with Solas from time to time, when he wasn't scouting, but nothing about his guidance seemed without purpose.  It was almost like the man was being led.  She hoped he was.  The man's survival alone was nothing short of miraculous.

Could the Maker truly be with them?  She'd believed, it seemed a lifetime ago now, that He'd been with her during the Blight.  That He'd led her on this path.  And for a time, she hadn't walked it alone.  First Brehan had left her, and then Justinia had...  She swallowed.  The Maker demanded sacrifice.  Perhaps this was all a test.

And now they walked through the mountains, as the Aegis of the Faith had once done.  Perhaps this was why the Urn had been removed from the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  Preparation for what was to come.

The Maker had not abandoned them.

#

"He closed the Breach.  He fought the dragon.  He has the mark."  Cassandra looked around the room.  "He is the one the templars follow."

"He survived impossible odds to return to us, and led us to Skyhold."  Leliana nodded.  "What more of a sign can you ask for?"

"I don't know."  Cullen sighed.  "Maker, I'm not really sure why I'm objecting at all.  I just..."

"The people will follow him.  And more will flock to his banner."  Josephine gestured with her pen.  "The fact that he is dwarven seems to only add benefit.  My sources in Orzammar say that King Bhelen is considering offering us an alliance."

"Bhelen?"  Leliana looked startled, and then pleased.  "No, such an alliance would be of equal benefit to him.  Saitada's death was a massive blow to his attempts to forge alliances with the surface world."

Slowly, Cullen nodded.  "No.  You're right."

"It has to be him."  Cassandra folded her arms."

"I'll start making preparations."  Josephine began making notes on her writing board.

"Let me know when you are ready, and I will inform the Herald."  Cassandra nodded to them before heading out of the room.

#

Tan smiled down at the sword in his hand.  Inquisitor.  No more having to convince Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen.  Now, they'd do what he told them.  As it should be.  He raised the sword, and heard the people cheering.  Though from Cassandra's expression, it looked as though she had some regrets.

It didn't matter.  He'd do what he promised.  He'd defeat Corypheus.  And rise.

#

The war table spread out before him with all its glorious possibilities.  Tan began weighing and measuring the possibilities.  Profit was no longer measured in gold, but in favors and power.  And for that...  "Josephine, speak with Vivienne about these nobles.  Note who has been speaking with whom, and see to it the information gets passed on appropriately."

"Yes, Inquisitor."  Josephine made a notation on her writing board.

"And see what information you can get me on the various nobles that will be attending this masquerade.  There will be opportunities for alliances."  He hooked his thumbs behind his blades.  "Information we need."  He looked up at Leliana.  "Find it."

"Of course."  Leliana nodded.

"Cullen, Blackwall has treaties.  We're facing a darkspawn.  Bolster our forces.  Soldiers and armaments."

"At once, Inquisitor."  Cullen rested his hands on his sword hilt.

Tan looked back down at the war table.  A world in miniature, and his to play with.  He smiled.

#

Varric had gone behind his back.  It didn't take an idiot to figure out who would be waiting on the ramparts.  And let the man wait.  Best to begin as one means to continue.

Tan headed up to the rookery to find Leliana.  The spymaster was second guessing herself, and that was something they couldn't afford.  The woman was entirely too gentle.  "If you'd left them in the field, we could have had more warning.  How many more lives could we have saved, if we'd had just a few more minutes?"  He glared up at her.  "Our people know the risks, Leliana.  All of us do."

"I know.  I just..."

"Corypheus isn't going to sit back while we wring our hands and worry.  We must be prepared to do what needs to be done to defeat him.  Even if that comes with a cost."  Tan met her eyes.

"You're right."  Leliana took a deep breath, and then her voice became stronger.  "Of course, you're right."

#

He settled back and watched the other man move a piece across the board.  The commander was rather easy on the eyes, which almost served to overcome the fact that Dorian was getting rather brutally beaten at the game.  "I think you are cheating."

"Being better than you at this game is not cheating."  Cullen shook his head.

"A minor difference of opinion, only."  Dorian waved a hand.  "I am just luring you into a false sense of security before my sudden and inevitable victory."

"Gloat all you like."  Cullen smiled.  "I have this one."

The worst part is the man appeared to be right.  Though losing this particular game was easily the most fun he'd had in weeks.  "Are you sassing me, Commander?  I didn't think you had it in you."  After all, losing did increase his chances of talking the commander into a rematch.

#

"There is something..."  Hawke shook his head.  "Unsettling about that man."

Varric sighed.  "Maybe.  I don't know."  He took a drink from the bottle, and looked down at it before sighing again.  "The world hasn't made a hell of a lot of sense in a long time."

"I asked my little brother for information, and he sent me Loghain Mac Tir."  Hawke shrugged.  "Aveline is not to hear about that, by the way."

"Maker, she'd set us on fire with her eyes."  Varric chuckled.  Then he shook his head.  "So, um, have you heard from...

"No."  Hawke's voice was blunt.  "And if you have, keep it to yourself."  He folded his arms, and looked down over the ramparts.  "If this really is Corypheus, I have a chance to set that right at least."

"You and me both."  Varric nodded.

"So, you mentioned Cullen was here."

"He is."  Varric turned and pointed to the tower Cullen was using as an office. 

"Think he's figured out I'm a mage yet?"  Hawke smiled.

"Let's go tell him."

#

He walked towards to the rookery again, and noted the Tevinter mage was there, messing with the books.  Tan gave the man an appraising look.  He was almost as pretty as Matril had been.  With a shrug, he headed over.  It didn't take him long to discover the man liked to hear himself talk.  "So you want to join up."  Tan raised an eyebrow.

"I have no intention of letting Corypheus win.  Not without someone from Tevinter standing against him."  Dorian nodded.

Tan stared up at him, waiting until the mage started to shift a little uncomfortably.  Then he nodded.  "You can stay, but you're to check in with Cullen and have him assign you a templar.  It's not that I don't trust you, you came with a warning after all..."  He trusted the man as far as he could throw him, but he needed information on Tevinter.  "I'd just like to avoid trouble and accusations."

"Understandable, of course."  Dorian smoothed his mustache.  "I'll go to Cullen immediately."

#

"Crestwood."  Tan glanced at Leliana, gaging her reaction.  "Where he wants me to meet up with a Warden Loghain."

Fury crossed her face for just a moment.  "Loghain Mac Tir.  Not a name I ever wanted to hear again."

"And Hawke, a wanted apostate."  Tan took a deep breath.  "The real question is what to do with him after we check this information out.  We've got templars, and plenty of them."

"I'm not sure holding Hawke would do us any good, and we'd lose a lot of people trying."  Leliana shook her head.  "He earned his reputation as dangerous.  No, I think we may be better off claiming him as an ally.  Mages still view him as a hero.  Him working with us could bring more of them to us."

"Spread the word."

#

Cullen looked up when the door to his office opened, and nodded when he saw Dorian enter.  "Lord Pavus, what can I do for you?"

"For starters, anyone who can beat me at chess may call me Dorian."  Dorian gave him a small bow.  "The Inquisitor is concerned about appearances, and has requested I be assigned a templar."  He waved a hand casually. 

"I..."  Cullen blinked, and then nodded.  "Yes, I can see the reasoning behind that."  He ran through a quick list and came up short.  "The problem is I really don't have anyone suitable to spare at the moment.  The warriors are needed in the field and..."  He saw the door open again and one of the messengers enter.  "Eben."

The young man gave him a startled look.  "Ser?"

"I'm assigning you to Dorian.  The Inquisitor would like to ensure there are no problems arising with anyone over him being from Tevinter."  Cullen looked back at Dorian.  "Eben isn't a full templar, but I trained him and he'll be able to assist you with your research."

"I'm sure he will do splendidly."  Dorian smiled.

#

"You want me to send soldiers to just..."  Tan gazed up at Sera.  "Walk through a town?"

"Look, it's like this..."  Sera started to gesture.

"I don't give a fuck."  Tan shook his head.  Speaking to this woman gave him a headache.  "Take it to Cullen, maybe some of his new recruits need to learn how to march in the same direction or something."  He sighed, and over to speak to the man he'd come to find.

#

"Bull."

"Boss."  Iron Bull nodded to the dwarf.  If the information he hadn't shared with Leliana was accurate, this man was a lot more dangerous than most folks seemed to believe.  The Ben'Hassrath wanted as much information on the Carta as they could get, and this man might just be a chance to get more agents inside.  Maybe even get some into House Brosca.  So far every viddathari they'd tried to get into that house or it's Carta contacts had met with unfortunate accidents.

"I want you to have some of your people head out to Redcliffe, see if they can track down any more mages."  Tan shrugged.  "Tell them to ask nicely the first time, but bring them in.  We need to know more about these Venatori, and your people might have a better shot than a bunch of folks in templar armor."

"Yeah, subtle doesn't seem to be anything they do."  Iron Bull smirked.  His superiors would also be interested in what information they could find.

"And if you happen to lay hands on any of the Venatori..."  Tan looked up at him.  "Don't bother with the asking part.  I'm sure you know how to get information out of a Vint."  He turned and walked away.

Iron Bull watched him go, and found himself wondering if there was any merit to Tallis's claim that Tan had once had a woman he'd caught embezzling fed to her co-conspirators.  Had Leliana heard the same rumor?  He almost wanted to actually go ask her.

#

"And then, he says..."  Sera shook her head.  "He should care.  People are getting hurt, like in the Crossroads."

Blackwall smiled, and shrugged.  "He's only been Inquisitor for a couple weeks.  Could be he's just stressed out.  Hell of a weight just got put on his shoulders."  He took a drink from his own mug.  He wished he was certain he believed the words he was saying, but something about the dwarf made him just a little uncomfortable.

Sera made a vexed noise.  "He's supposed to be Andraste's chosen and shite."

"Still makes him..."  Blackwall glanced up, then gestured to a barmaid.  "Here, have some pie.  You'll feel better."

"Cherry?"  Sera looked up hopefully, then grinned broadly when the pie was set in front of her.

"Any chance of me getting a slice?"  Blackwall raised an eyebrow.

She paused with a fork halfway to her mouth, glanced at it, then shook her head.  "No."

#

Tan began sorting parchment, looking through the requisitions, requests, and offers.  A young elven woman brought in the book he'd requested.  He caught her wrist when she offered it, and smiled up at her.  "Minaeve, yes?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."  She smiled back.

"I was surprised to see someone else heading up the research."  He kept his grip light, but didn't release her right away.  Instead, he rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.  "Kind of missed seeing you at that desk."  He winked before letting her go.

She turned beet red.  "Helisma is better suited to a task of that intensity."

"I'm sure you could handle a bit of intensity."  He offered her a parchment.  "Run that back to Leliana for me, if you would?  Tell her to find this arcanist."

"Of course."  Minaeve managed a curtsy.

He watched her turn to leave.  She was as skittish as a half-broken colt.  Elves were a bit skinny for his tastes, but they panicked well.  And history had taught them to shut up.  He started to stand up and then found himself standing in the doorway.  Tan blinked.  What had he been doing?  Oh, right.  He went back to the pile of parchment and began looking through the information Iron Bull's people had provided.


	6. Crestwood

Dagna checked her bag one more time, then stepped out of the carriage.  Even after so many years on the surface, it was still slightly disorienting to step out into sunlight.  Skyhold. 

"You are the arcanist?"

She turned to see a young man dressed in Inquisition colors.  "Yep, that's me."  She smiled.

"Commander Cullen sent me to meet you.  I'm to escort you to your quarters, and show you to the Undercroft.  That's where you'll be working."  He gave her a small salute, and then reached down to pick up her bag.

"Don't."  She quickly knocked his hand away.  When he gave her a startled look, she shook her head.  "There are some things in there that might explode if you jostle them the wrong way.  You can carry that one, though.  The stuff in there is mostly stable."  She pointed at one of the bags being unloaded from the carriage.

"Um..."  He gave her a wide-eyed look before hesitantly picking up the bag.  "Alright, this way, please."

"I'm going to need to see your library, too."  She followed him.  The library seemed like it would be a good place to start looking for information.  She'd pestered Nathaniel for several hours about what it was a spy actually did, and his answer that she just needed to tell the Warden-Commander what kinds of things the Inquisition had her studying and crafting really didn't seem like it should be enough. 

Once inside the quarters, she set her bag down with a thud and saw the Inquisition soldier give it a nervous look.  "Oh, it's mostly the agitation.  Single strike won't release enough gasses for a reaction to build up.  As long as I have proper ventilation it shouldn't pose much of a threat."  She waved a hand.  "I'm also going to need to talk to your quartermaster about getting the rest of my supplies."

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, and I'm going to need to get this work space fire proofed."

"Uh..."  He blinked.  "Why?"

"So it doesn't catch fire, of course.  Some of the reagents catch fire when exposed too to much moisture and there is a lot of snow around."

"It lights on fire..."  He stared at her.  "When it touches snow?"

"Oh, yes."  She launched into an explanation until she looked back at him and saw him staring at her with a mixture of confusion and fear.  "Don't worry.  It barely happens more than once a week anymore."

"Once a..."  He swallowed.  "Er..."  He glanced at the bag again.  "Commander Cullen may have some safety concerns."

"Yeah, I should talk to him.  Make sure his guards know not to let anyone into my quarters.  Can't have them knocking something off a desk or moving things around and then I'll add the wrong stuff to the stuff and knock everyone in the building unconscious again."  She laughed.  "At least the fire didn't spread that time, it could have been bad."

"It..."  He took a half step backwards.  "What?"

"And I'll have to supervise all the unloading of my gear.  Some of the adjustments are fragile and if pushed the wrong way..."  She turned back toward him.  "Oh, I'm Dagna, by the way."

"Kels."  He nodded.  "I, uh..."  He glanced over his shoulder.  "Maybe I'll just tell the Commander you'd like to speak with him?"

"Good idea."  She watched him practically flee the room.  "What's his problem?"

#

Tan led his people out of Skyhold to go see if there was any merit to the Champion's claims.  The man had left a few days previously to contact a few other people and had said he'd meet them in Crestwood.  He'd told Leliana to have a few of her agents trail him.  Hawke had family, both a brother and some children.  It might be best to offer them the 'protection' of the Inquisition.  Especially since said brother was also a Warden.  Leliana had agreed, and sent another couple agents to trace the man's backtrail in an attempt to figure out where he'd been hiding.

Harding was waiting for them when they reached the storm and mud infested shithole that was Crestwood.  Scratch that.  Storm and demon infested shithole that was Crestwood.  "The rift..."  He stared out across the water.  "Is in the middle of the fucking lake."  He shook his head.  "Let's find this Warden and get moving."

"Inquisitor..."  Cassandra stepped forward.  "Should we not find some way to help?"

He pointed.  "It's in the middle of the lake.  Dwarves aren't exactly known for their swimming prowess."  He waved a hand.  "Ferelden has soldiers who can relocate the village."

"I..."  Cassandra sighed.  "Yes.  I will tell Josephine to send word to King Alistair."

#

Finding Hawke and his Warden friend didn't take long.  Learning who said Warden friend actually was did throw Tan for a slight loop.  The traitor teyrn himself.  And all he really had was information on where to go to find more useful information. 

Learning the calling was a factor was interesting.  He may not have been a proper dwarf, but all dwarves knew that Wardens arrived, walked out the gate, and never came back.  He figured the shaperate already knew the details.

#

Cassandra glanced at the two men who had joined their party.  Hawke gave her a rather brazen wink.  "I hope your people wiped your feet before storming my estate."

She glared.  "We left it as we found it."  Her voice softened slightly.  "Your family is..."

"Safe."  Hawke's voice was firm as he cut off the question.  Then he frowned as he looked about the path.  "This isn't the way to Crestwood."

"No."  Cassandra flicked her eyes towards the Inquisitor.  "The Herald pointed out we have no way to get to the rift.  The village will have to be relocated."

"Well..."  Hawke narrowed his eyes.  "I suppose I should have gone there first.  At least given them some breathing room in the meantime."

"Yes, well..."  Cassandra glanced at Tan again.

"Perhaps some of the nearby forces could be redirected to assist the village."  She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Loghain's voice.  He shrugged.  "I noted their locations so I could avoid coming to their attention."

"I will send word."  Cassandra nodded.  Her eyes went back to the Inquisitor.  He'd spoken to her about making the world better and yet...  Though, he did have a point.  He had no way to get to the rift.  She sighed, and kept walking.

#

"You made contact?"

Loghain nodded, and then sighed.  "Commander, the situation in Crestwood is deteriorating rapidly.  I'd hoped the Inquisition's forces would deal with the problem, but..."

Jerath raised an eyebrow.  "Undead?"

"And a rift in the lake.  Have Anders, Valya, and Merrill made any progress on a way for us to seal the rifts?"

"No."  Jerath shook his head.  "The best we've managed is to erect wards that prevent the demons from getting loose, but even those don't hold for long.  I..."  He raised an eyebrow at Loghain.  "Did you say in the lake?"

"And the demons infest the corpses of the drowned, sending them against the village."  Loghain nodded.

"How the..."  Jerath folded his arms, then waved a hand.  "We'll think of something.  Dagna's already inside, and Vigilance is keeping an eye.  He says to be careful, there is something about Skyhold he doesn't like."

#

"Hello there."  Dagna grinned at the young man in the strange hat.

He stared at her.  "You see me."

"Well..."  Dagna tilted her head at him, then gestured at the lantern providing illumination to her workstation in the undercroft.  "Yes.  You're in my light."

"Oh."  He stepped to one side.  "Sorry."

"I'm Dagna."  She looked up at him, and frowned slightly.  He was pale, like he hadn't seen the sun in days, and his eyes were sunken.  There was something vaguely off about him.  "Who are you?"

"I'm Cole."

 _Compassion_.  She felt the word more than heard it, and blinked.  The young man was definitely in need of a little of that, from the looks of him.  "Are you okay?"

"I..."  He frowned.  "Don't..."  He took a step back suddenly.

Dagna felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find that Vigilance had stepped out of the Fade.  "What are you doing?"  She hissed at him.  "He's going to notice you."

Vigilance's glowing eyes stared at Cole.  "You are fractured, little brother."  He folded his arms.  "You should not be here."  The glowing eyes narrowed.  "You are in danger."

"I can help."  Cole shook his head.  "I want to help."

"Um.."  Dagna glanced back and forth.  "I think I've missed something."

"He needs to help.  It is his nature.  Denied, he will twist."  Vigilance tilted his head.  "He is afraid."

She stared up at Vigilance, and then her eyes widened.  "You mean he is a spirit."

"Compassion."  Vigilance looked down at her.  "A marvel to be treasured, in times such as these."  He nodded sharply.  "We must protect him."

"Yeah."  Dagna grinned.  "You would say that."  She held out a hand to Cole.  "I'm Dagna.  This is my friend, Vigilance.  It's nice to meet you."

He stared down at her hand for a moment before taking it.  "Is it?"

"Yes."  She nodded.

"Oh.  I'm glad."

#

"What happened in Crestwood, Inquisitor?"  Leliana asked.

"Hard decisions."  Tan gazed up at her.  "You should know about those by now."  He glanced out over the view.  "I get that those people wanted to hang onto their homes, but this is not a time in which we can be ruled by sentiment.  Sacrifices must be made.  I could send half our forces to guard one little village, or I can tell that village to move elsewhere and have enough forces for the battles that will affect the outcome of this war."

"You are right."  Leliana clasped her hands behind her back.  "Sacrifice ten to save twenty is..."  She sighed.  "Unfortunate but necessary."

"Glad someone understands."  Tan nodded to her.  "We've got some nobles complaining at us again."  He smirked.  "Lord Ventra is loudest.  He's got a mistress and a bastard out in Val Firmin, dotes on both.  Why don't we..."  He shrugged.  "Offer to have them visit Skyhold for a time?"

"I will arrange it."  Leliana smiled.

#

Dagna watched the two spirits talking, and marveled again at the differences between them.  She knew, from his interactions with Justice, that Vigilance's strength was considerable.  And yet he didn't seem to be able to manage Cole's trick of looking like a person.  For that matter, he still looked like a fifteen-year-old version of the Warden-Commander, carved from green stone and somehow animated.  He even sounded a lot like the Warden-Commander.

Cole, on the other hand, was almost indistinguishable from a human in appearance.  And yet despite this, he was more awkward than Vigilance, and seemed to have greater difficulty actually comprehending people.  It was a fascinating puzzle.  "Are you actually reading my mind, or do I have to be thinking for you to hear?"  She gave Cole a curious look.

"Yes."  He peered at her from behind his messy bangs.

She glanced at Vigilance.  He inclined his head towards her.  "He feels when you hurt, and tunes into the thoughts and memories that give you pain.  This enables him to ease them, if he can."

"Like how you sense if we are scared, and help."  Dagna nodded. 

"Scared I'm not good enough, that I'll fail them and the darkness will win.  Then he's there and it's safe and the dark can't get me."  Cole looked from her to Vigilance.

"Yes."  Dagna smiled at Cole.  "He's kind of a strange big brother, but he's mine anyway."

#

Tan walked into the general's office to find the man leaning over his desk.  "As leader of the Inquisition, you..."  Cullen sighed.  "There's something I must tell you."

"Out with it."  Tan approached. 

He listened as Cullen started talking about lyrium.  The man hesitated before finishing up his statement.  "We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here.  But I..."  Cullen looked down at his desk.  "No longer take it."

Great.  Just great.  And he'd actually thought Cullen was one of the smart ones.  "You just stopped?"

"When I joined the Inquisition.  It's been months now."

"Months?"  Tan folded his arms.  "You didn't think to tell me this sooner?"

"Has it mattered?"  Cullen straightened.

"I don't know.  Has it?"  He'd been counting on the lyrium to make sure Cullen minded his manners.  Considering what had happened in Kirkwall, having the man was a risk.  He'd already turned on one leader.

"After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't..."  Cullen sighed.  "I will not be bound to the Order -- or that life -- any longer.  Whatever the suffering, I accept it.  But I would not put the Inquisition at risk.  I have asked Cassandra to..."  He rested his hands on the pommel of his sword.  "Watch me.  If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty."

Tan ran the numbers in his head quickly.  He did have another general handy at the moment, but there was no way in hell the Orlesians would want to follow that guy.  Or most of the Fereldens.  Which meant until he found another general, he was stuck with this one.  "Doing this was stupid in the first place."

"I have to do this.  What future can there be outside the Order if I don't try?"  He shook his head.  "I believe in this Inquisition, but I would serve out of loyalty.  Not blind obedience."

And that was the problem.  The man was loyal to the cause, not to him.  Tan made a frustrated sound, then nodded.  No, he wasn't just loyal to the cause.  "Your people deserve you at your best, Cullen.  Are you at your best?"

"The Inquisition's army must always take precedence..."  He sighed.  "I will consider what you've said."

"Good."  Tan turned, and walked out of the office.  He stopped at the ramparts, and looked over the tents below.  Blackwall was too big on thinking of himself as a hero.  Cassandra was the same metal as Cullen.  So for leaders, that left...  His eyes went to where Iron Bull was training with some of the Chargers.  Would the people follow a qunari?  Probably not, but with someone like Iron Bull standing at his back, they'd follow him quickly enough.  Now he just needed to figure out where the Ben'Hassrath drew the line. 

#

He headed down into the undercroft to meet the arcanist, and paused at the entrance.  A cute little dwarven girl was messing with some of the machinery.  Well, well, looked like his smith had good taste in assistants.  A smile came to his face as he started down the stairs.  He hadn't had a dwarf since...

#

"My lord Herald?"  The smith paused in his hanging of a shield to raise an eyebrow at Tan.  "Can I help you?"

He looked around the armory.  He'd...  "I needed some new knives..."  Hadn't he been going to the undercroft?  Bah, he needed more sleep.

#

"Inquisitor?"  Cullen held up a document.

"Yes?"  Tan raised an eyebrow.

"I have a strange report from Crestwood."  He looked down at the document.  "Apparently, the bandits that had taken over the fort fought amongst themselves."  He shook his head slightly at the parchment.  "During the fighting, the bandits seem to have inadvertently activated the damn controls and drained the lake."

"Maker, those poor people..."  Josephine sighed.

"Actually..."  Cullen smiled.  "Once the water cleared the caves beneath were unstable enough that there was a collapse, one that buried the rift under a considerable amount of rubble.  The people of Crestwood have had no further trouble from the undead.  And the flooding seems to have scared of both the wyvern and the dragon that had been giving them trouble.  At least they've seen no further signs of either."

"The Maker works in strange ways."  Tan shrugged.


	7. Into the Abyss

Dagna tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked up at Cole.  "So, you told him to forget, and he just..."  She shook her head.  "Did?"

"He saw you and he wanted to do things to you.  I made him forget seeing you."  Cole shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  "He thinks about doing those things to people a lot.  I don't understand it, but it hurts them when he does it."

"I..."  Dagna's eyes widened.  "So you didn't tell him to forget so he wouldn't see you?"

"He didn't see me.  Most people don't, unless I let them." 

"Vigilance can't do that.  He has to stay in the Fade and just talk at us.  And he can't do that with everyone, just us."  Dagna looked down at her tools.  "How much do you weigh?"  She took Cole's hand and started dragging him to one of her scales. 

#

"Can't believe he wouldn't help."  Sera shook her head in frustration.  "I mean, if opening the dam was all it took, we could have done that.  Kicked the bandits where it counts, let out the water, and bam.  Problem solved."

Blackwall sighed.  "The Inquisitor had no way of knowing about the dam controls."

"But he's got spies.  Lots of them.  It's their job to know shite."  Sera stabbed a potato with her fork and took a bite out of it.

"You were at the Crossroads.  He did a lot there."  Blackwall leaned back.  If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he'd found the Herald a bit lacking of late as well.  "He did send word to try to get those people taken care of."

"I guess."  Sera let out a belch.  "You gonna eat that?"

He smiled, and pushed the rest of the plate over to her.

#

Tan gave the tranquil woman an annoyed look.  She'd done everything he asked, without any resistance, but...  He grunted, and got out of the bed.  It had all the satisfaction of fucking a corpse.  There was simply nothing in her eyes.  And even though she wouldn't exactly volunteer the information, someone was going to notice the marks.

He turned, and went back over to the bed.  "Come here."

She obeyed.  He put one hand on either side of her head, and kissed her forehead.

Then he snapped her neck.

#

Dorian sighed, and shook his head sadly at the glass in his hand.  "What I wouldn't give for some proper wine."

"Skyhold's steward is a sadistic little man who is trying to kill us."  Vivienne looked up from the tome she was perusing.

"Perhaps he found a bargain he couldn't pass up, on vats of vinegar?"  Dorian raised an eyebrow.

Vivienne actually chuckled.  "It could be worse, darling. It could be an Anders vintage."

"Egad." Dorian put a hand over his heart.  "We'd be forced to retaliate."

Eben glanced at the bottle he'd poured from, and frowned.  "What's wrong with this wine?"

"What's..."  Dorian stared at him, then offered him the glass.  "Try it."

He took a small sip, then shrugged and handed it back.  "It tastes like wine." 

"What do they teach templars?"  Dorian turned towards Vivienne.

"Young man..."  Vivienne pressed her fingers together and gave Eben a disapproving look.  "I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, I do."  Dorian was writing on a piece of paper.  "Take this to the quartermaster and tell him he has one week to have this delivered, or there will be dire and horrid consequences."

"I..."  Eben looked down at the list.  "All of it?"

"All of it."

"Yes, serah."

Dorian watched him go, and started to turn back towards Vivienne when the Inquisitor entered.  "Grab your gear."  The dwarf gave him an appraising look that made Dorian just a little bit uncomfortable.  "We're heading into the Western Approach, and seems there is Venatori activity.  I'm going to want your input."

"Naturally."  Dorian rose.

#

He touched the body of one of the Wardens with his foot.  At least the Wardens were doing their part to decrease the forces he was going to have to cut through to stop them.  Another bit of heroism.  Saving the day, and dethroning another group of self-righteous hero types in the process.  First templars, and now wardens.  Wouldn't be long until he was the last power standing.  He turned towards where the Champion was being all melodramatic about the blood magic part, then flicked his eyes at the old man.  "Loghain, where's he headed?"

"From what I know of the area, the only thing in that direction is an old Warden fortress."  Loghain nodded.  "Adamant."

"Take Hawke, scout it.  Meet us back at Skyhold."  He started walking back towards the camp.  "We've got an army we need to get moving."

#

Tan looked over the battle plan Cullen had provided.  The man did know his trade, at least.  But he pulled the Bull into the planning session anyway.  If he did have to replace Cullen, he needed to know what he'd be getting.

And it turned out the answer wasn't all that pleasing.  Bull clearly knew how to run an operation, but a war was a different matter.  Bull's tactics were for shadows and alleys, not fields and castles.

If there was going to be a fight, then he needed to get better gear.  With a shrug, he headed towards the undercroft to see if the arcanist had arrived yet.

#

Dorian nearly stumbled, and caught the book before he dropped it.  "Inquisitor, I almost didn't see you there."

Tan blinked, and gave him an almost dazed look.  He turned and looked around the library as if unsure exactly where he was.  "Dorian."

"Yes?"  Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"I..."  Tan shook his head.  "Nevermind."  He turned.  "We'll be leaving for Adamant in the morning.  I'm going to want you along."

"Naturally."  Dorian bowed with a bit of a flourish.  He started to go back to his book when the dwarf walked away, but an itch in the back of his neck made him glance over his shoulder.  The Inquisitor had stopped at the top of the stairs and was watching him with a strange expression on his face.  He continued walking when he saw Dorian looking, and Dorian shook his head.

It took a bit of time for him to stop feeling vaguely uneasy.

#

Eben blinked when Kels and Minaeve caught up to him.  "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Rebeka?"  Minaeve bit her lip.

"Rebeka?"  Eben raised an eyebrow.

"One of the tranquil."  Kels frowned.  "Human, blond, normally wore blue?"

"Uh..."  Eben tapped his fingers against his arm.  "Maybe.  Dorian asked a tranquil woman to take the Inquisitor some books he'd requested."

"Do you think Dorian..."  Minaeve glanced at Kels.

"No."  Eben immediately shook his head. 

"I'm inclined to agree with Eben."  Kels nodded.  "I just don't see the Commander playing chess with an evil mage."

"But where could she be?"

"Could she have wandered off?"  Eben glanced at the gate worriedly.  "If she got off one of the paths, well, it can get a bit treacherous out there.  And with the soldiers starting to march, it's pretty chaotic."

"Oh no..."  Minaeve's eyes widened.

"We'll help you look."  Kels put a hand on her shoulder and then looked up at Eben.  "Won't we?"

"Of course."  Eben nodded.

#

"If you came from Therinfal Redoubt to help, why not introduce yourself?"  Dagna glanced at Cole as they sat near the waterfall.  "The Inquisitor could..."

"He would hurt me."  Cole shook his head.  "He likes to hurt.  Likes to watch the hope die in their eyes, when they're too afraid to say no.  He'll hurt you too."

"I will not allow it."  Vigilance's voice entered the conversation. 

"You can't stop him.  He's the only one that can seal the rifts.  They need him, but he'll hurt them."  Cole shifted his weight from foot to foot, and his motions became jerky and frantic.

"Peace, little brother."  Vigilance stepped all the way out of the Fade.  He looked down at Dagna.  "He is correct.  The Inquisitor watches, a viper in the grass, waiting a chance to strike.  You are not safe here.  Either of you."

"The Warden-Commander said to..."  Dagna started to set her shoulders.

"Please."  Vigilance stared at her.

"Oh."  Dagna shook her head, and pointed her finger at him.  "That's cheating."  She made a frustrated noise.  "Fine, but what am I supposed to say about why I'm leaving?"

Vigilance turned his glowing eyes to Cole.  "They will not remember you were ever here."

"No."  Cole nodded.  "They won't."

#

The trebuchets were making short work of the fortress walls, but the men on the ladders weren't doing well.  Tan shook his head, and started heading in, Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Dorian at his heels.

Cullen met them in the entry Loghain a step behind him.  Apparently, the Champion fellow was already inside, along with Varric.  "Keep the gate open as long as you can."  Tan headed in without waiting for Cullen's reply.

#

He caught the old man glaring at him, and glared back.  In all fairness, he offered the Wardens the chance to surrender.  What exactly did Loghain expect him to do when they responded to the order by attacking.  Tan shook his head, and slit the throat of a Warden crawling towards a crossbow before heading in.

Hawke was battling demons on the next level, with Varric keeping anyone from getting too close as the mage flung spells every which way.  "Inquisitor, always a pleasure."  He nodded before tossing off another fireball.

"Stick close."  Tan wiped blood off his knives.  "There's more trouble to be had."  He frowned when he saw Cassandra and Dorian start to head down the ramparts.  "Where are you two headed?"

"Our men on the walls need assistance..."

"And we are assisting them."  Tan pointed.  "The sooner we get to Clarel, the sooner this bullshit is done with."

#

They weren't going to back down.  Tan sighed.  He actually hadn't been looking forward to slaughtering the entirety of the Warden Order.  It was bound to upset someone.

He almost laughed when the Vint summoned the dragon.  If there was one way to ensure the Wardens were going to turn on you, it was summoning a fucking archdemon.  Clarel smacked the Vint down personally, then headed after him when he fled.  Tan followed.

#

Cullen turned to the soldier.  "Repeat that."

"The Inquisitor has vanished."  The soldier pointed.  "Along with the Champion, Seeker, and the others with him.  They were after the dragon and the bridge..."

"No."  Cullen shook his head. 

"The Wardens have turned against the demons.  Except for the mages, they are fighting alongside us."

"Keep an eye on them, but get those demons cleared out."  Cullen gestured.  "And that Venatori mage?"

"Unconscious but alive."

"Chain him.   The Inquisitor will undoubtedly want to judge him."  He looked back up at the fortress as the soldier scurried away.  Cassandra and the Inquisitor couldn't be...

#

The snow gave way to grass as they headed out of the mountains.  Dagna sighed.  "You realize I'm leaving behind my best source of fade-touched material."

"Yes.  You informed us eight miles ago."  Vigilance's glowing eyes scanned the horizon.  "And thirty miles ago.  And seventy-nine miles ago.  And as we were leaving the smithy.  And while you were packing."

"So many directions, ideas spinning.  How do you know which one too grab?"  Cole looked down at her.

"Usually one grabs my attention, and then I follow to see where it takes me."  Dagna waved a hand.

"Into trouble."  Vigilance glanced at her.  "As it so often does --"

Dagna blinked and turned back towards where Vigilance had been a moment ago.  "Vigilance?"  She glanced at Cole, and then spun around in a circle.  "Vigilance?"

"He went to help."  Cole was staring back the way they'd come.

"Oh."  Dagna swallowed the rising fear, then reached out and took Cole's hand.  "We've got to get to the others."

#

Blackwall caught Sera's arm and gestured at where Iron Bull, Cassandra, Dorian, and Varric had just come out of the Fade rift.  He held his breath, and a few moments later Loghain and the Inquisitor were there as well.  The dwarven man smirked before clenching his fist.  There was a spark of green light, and then rift vanished, taking the rest of the demons with it.

#

Tan listened to the report his soldier was giving, then turned his attention to the Warden standing nearby.  The man actually asked him what the Wardens were supposed to do now.  He glanced at the remains of the order, and nodded.  Just ten years ago, Wardens had been heroes that had crowned kings.  And now he was the man who had 'redeemed' them and perhaps most importantly, brought them to heel.  "There are battles still to fight, and blood on your hands.  For now, you serve the Inquisition." 

For a man who'd just become Warden-Commander, Loghain looked rather unhappy at the situation.

#

"Carver."

"He went to help and that..."  Blood stained the stone pillar as Carver smashed his fist into it again.  "And the general let that..."  He went to hit it again and Reimas caught his wrist and pulled him away.  Carver made a choking sound as Reimas put her arms around the grieving young man, trying to prevent him from doing more damage to himself.

Nearby, Nathaniel stood behind Anders as the mage simply stared into a fire with silent tears streaming down his face.  He sensed the approach, and turned to see their commander walk into the ruins.  "Ser..."

"On your feet, Anders."  Jerath's voice was brusque.  "Reimas, Nathaniel, scout.  Find me a rift.  Carver, you're the focus."

"The..."  Carver blinked, and then hope started to show on his face.  "You're going to go get him."

"He's your brother, Carver.  I'm damn well going to try."

"Ser, what happened?"  Reimas asked.

"I'll tell you when I have an answer."  Jerath narrowed his eyes.  "Move."

#

Tan stood in the command tent, looking at the reports.  Cullen's soldiers had done well, though nearly all of those that had mounted the ramparts had been killed.  Still, with the Wardens added to their forces they may have come out at a net gain.  "Cullen, have Loghain give you a full report of Warden resources.  Make sure they aren't holding out on us.  They should have caches and the like scattered through the area."

"Yes, Inquisitor." 

He waited for the man to leave, then looked down at the reports again.  Then he took a deep breath.  Finding himself in the Fade had been a strange experience.  The trouble was that asking questions could get people thinking, and the revelations of the Fade had been bad enough.  Cassandra now knew he hadn't been chosen by Andraste, though he could spin it easily enough as Justinia had been Andraste's hand when she'd thrown the orb to him.  Tan ran his fingers through his beard, then nodded to himself.  Justinia's last act had been to designate him as her successor, to the point she'd been willing to give her own life to get him clear of the Fade.  An act that had left an impression in a spirit... yeah, he could still work with this.  Perhaps even come out better than he'd started.

Half the world, it seemed, had watched him play the hero, saving the entire world.  The Wardens knelt to him.  Now, perhaps, it was time to start looking toward Orlais.

"My lord?"  A young elven man entered the tent, holding out a missive.  "This came for you."

And here, it seemed, was his reward.  He caught the young man by the wrist, and took the message with his other hand.  "Thank you."

#

Nathaniel watched Carver pace back and forth near the rift.  Thus far, all that had come through were demons.  It was disconcerting, feeling the Warden Commander both back at the camp and on the other side of the rift.  And then...  "Carver, get ready."

Immediately Carver moved toward the rift.  A figure came through, and Carver caught him, falling to his knees to keep his brother from falling. 

#

Fenris sat next to Hawke's side.  His lover had yet to stir.  Salla was holding one of her father's hands tightly in both of her own, and Caleb sat on the floor next to the bed, turning a flute over and over in his hands.  Orana had cleaned the room three times already, and rather than let her try it a fourth, Merrill had given her some mending to do. 

He didn't look up as Anders entered.  "No change."

"That's not a bad sign, Fenris."  Anders came around the other side of the bed, and his hand glowed briefly as he touched Hawke's head.  He sighed.

Salla's head came up.  "Do that again."  Anders glanced at her, then repeated his action.  Salla bit her lip.  "No, do it..."  She frowned, and then stood, putting both her hands on her father's head as they began to glow. 

The man in the bed moved in response.  A soft groan, and a slight movement of the hand Salla had released.  Fenris grabbed it, and felt it tighten around his own.  "Hawke?"

"Ow."

"Papa?"  Salla took her hands away, and then buried her face in Hawke's chest.  "Papa?"

It took him two tries, but he put his arm around his daughter.  Tears streamed out of Caleb's eyes, and Fenris pulled his son to him.

#

"Commander?"  Dorian looked at the man leaning on the desk.  Whatever had been in the report he'd been reading had aged him a dozen years in the space of a moment.

Cullen raised his head, and then nodded.  "Dorian.  Did you need something?"

"Actually, you appeared to be the one in need."  Dorian lifted the tray in his hands, then brought the meal all the way into the tent.  He shoved the paperwork into a haphazard pile and set the tray down.  "Eat."

"I'm right..."

"Eat, or I shall be forced to stand here and nag you until you do."  Dorian waved a hand.  "I may even do so in verse.  Ode to a stubborn Fereldan mule.  Though I admit that phrase includes quite a bit of redundancy.  There once was a Commander named Cullen, who had a facial expression so sullen..."

"Oh sweet Maker..."  Cullen groaned, then reached down and grabbed a piece of bread from the tray.  "I'm eating, I'm eating."  He swallowed the morsel, then looked down at the tray.  "You were..."  He sighed.  "Hawke?"

"A hero to the end."  Dorian took a deep breath.  "Varric..."  He glanced over his shoulder.  "Isn't taking it well."

"Neither is Cassandra.  And..."  Cullen shook his head. 

"He was your friend."  Dorian nodded.

"Odd as it seems, all things considered."  Cullen closed his eyes for a moment.  "Yes.  He was."

#

Months of crawling through the dark, and now it seemed they'd emerged into another mess.  "Report."  Saitada raised an eyebrow at the elven man who'd spoken to the refugees.

"Maker, I don't know where to start."  Brehan took a deep breath.  "According to them, Divine Justinia is dead, killed when the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded."

"What?"  Sigrun stared at him.

"The explosion tore a hole in the Veil.  The Right and Left Hands of the Divine teamed up with a dwarf to reform the Inquisition, and closed the hole again."  He pointed.  "They are up that way, in a fortress called Skyhold."  He hesitated, then turned back to Saitada.  "And the Inquisition just went to war against the Grey Wardens, because apparently the Grey Wardens took it in their head to start killing each other as part of a blood magic ritual to summon demons.  The survivors were conscripted by the Inquisition and are under the command of..."  He met Saitada's eyes.  "Acting Commander Loghain Mac Tir."

"Bullshit."  Saitada folded her arms.  "Bullshit."  She repeated.  "Head out that way and..."  She shook her head.  "No, if they are arresting Wardens, they'll have eyes on the Keep and probably Denerim.  We'll head into Highever.  Teyrn Cousland can get word to the King and Queen."

"Saitada..."  Brehan hesitated.  "The refugees are on their way to Skyhold.  They said I can accompany them."  When she narrowed her eyes, he sighed.  "Leliana and Cassandra are there.  They'll know the truth of what is going on."

Slowly, she nodded.  "Report in as soon as you know something."

He saluted, and headed back towards the refugees.

#

Jerath set his hand on Dagna's shoulder.  Before he could say anything, she'd thrown her arms around him and started sobbing.  He felt grief of his own well in his throat.  He put his arm around her.

"I can make you forget." 

He looked up to see the other spirit, the one that had come with Dagna and Vigilance.  "No."  Jerath shook his head.  "Vigilance more than earned the right to be remembered."  He sighed.  "Tell me about the Inquisitor."

"Hurting, harming, watching hope die.  He likes it when they break.  Envy was frightened."  Cole shifted his weight from foot to foot.  "He wanted to hurt Dagna, make her his, make the light in her eyes go out.  I made him forget but then he'd see her and remember again."  Cole peered out from behind the straw yellow hair.  "He won't remember her now."

"Good."  Jerath swung Dagna up, and carried her to a room.  She clung to him for a moment before letting him set her in the bed, and he pulled the covers up over her, tucking her in as though she were a child.  He waited until she'd closed her eyes, then gestured for the spirit to follow him.  "She's not the only one in danger from him."

"No."  Cole fidgeted.  "But he's the only one that can seal the rifts."

"So we need him alive."  Jerath clenched his fists.  "At least until we find another method."

"Yes."  Cole nodded.  "You're worried about the Wardens.  Food for the arrows and demons."

"Not for long.  I'm sending word to Loghain.  He'll get them to safety."  Jerath folded his arms.  "And we'll find a way to deal with Corypheus and the Inquisitor both."  He met Cole's pale blue eyes.  "There is a place for you here, if you want to help."

"You make people safe, and they never even know you're there."  Cole smiled.  "Yes.  I want to stay."

#

"Varric?"

He looked away from the fire to see Cullen and Dorian, both staring at him with concern on their faces.  "I, uh..."

Cullen put a hand on his shoulder.  "Come.  Join us for dinner and..."  He managed a small smile.  "You know, I never did learn just what you and Hawke were doing on the Chantry roof?"

A sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob escaped him.  "You remember that relic?"

#

Jerath looked up to see the tattooed elf.  "How is he?"

"He woke again.  I am not certain he remembers what occurred."  Fenris swallowed.  "I owe you, I..."

He shook his head.  "Carver is one of mine, and that's his brother."

"Still.  If you have need, my blade is yours."  Fenris started to turn back, then looked again at Jerath.  "How?"

"Loghain called to Vigilance."

"Vigilance?"

"An old friend."  Jerath stared down at the knife he was sharpening.  "My oldest friend.  He was able to shield Hawke from the effects of the rift shattering."

"And your friend..."

"There was not enough left of him to save."  The duty could not be forsworn.

"A..."  Fenris furrowed his brow.  "Demon saved Hawke?"

The whetstone shattered in his hand.  "Spirit.  Not demon.  Spirit."  He flung the pieces into the fire. 

"I am sorry."

Jerath sighed.  "How are your kids?"

"Salla is curled up next to him, asleep.  Caleb is playing the lute.  And..."  Fenris looked back over his shoulder.  "I hope you are all hungry, because Orana found your kitchen."

#

"Leliana..."

She glanced down at him with a smile.  "Yes, Inquisitor?"

"Loghain has a daughter, doesn't he?"  Tan folded his arms.

"He does, though her position would make her difficult to acquire."  Leliana nodded.  "Anora is the Teyrna of Gwaren."

"Still..."  Tan frowned.  "Get someone in close to her.  If he's leading the Wardens, then we need a way to bring him to heel quickly if necessary."

"Understood, Inquisitor."

#

Cassandra leaned on the railing of the bridge, looking down at the river below.  The Champion had come.  He'd proved he was the hero of Varric's tale.  And then, he'd died.  She took a deep breath, and felt a twinge of guilt.  Maybe if she'd have been there, at the Inquisitor's side, she'd have found some way to...  She shook her head.  A childish notion.

"Cassandra?"

She blinked.  The voice was familiar, but it had to be her imagination because the man was...  She swallowed.  Dead.

"Cassandra?"

Slowly, she turned.  An elven man stood a few feet away, looking on the pale side.  His armor and weaponry were more than a little battered.  And they bore the Warden insignia.  "Brehan?"

He smiled.


	8. Trouble

Tan gave the elven man a suspicious look.  "You are Brehan Mahariel."

He nodded.  "I am.  You would be the Inquisitor?"

His eyes narrowed.  "According to the information given to me by Cassandra and Leliana, you and the Divine had a falling out."  He tilted his head.  "I imagine she would have welcomed a meeting with Wardens, had she believed they were coming on behalf of an old friend."

Leliana slowly nodded, and gave Brehan a contemplative look.  His eyes went wide, and he started shaking his head.  "No.  Leliana, you can't think that I'd..."

Cassandra shook her head.  "We know the Wardens were being controlled by Corypheus, Inquisitor."

"And it is possible some may still be.  Take him to one of the cells, and retrieve the others."  Tan folded his arms and turned his eyes back to Brehan.  "Where are they?"

Brehan met his eyes.  And remained silent.  Cassandra put an apologetic hand on his shoulder, and he shook his head before he began handing over his weapons.

#

Leliana folded her arms and looked at the man in the cell.  "Where is Saitada?"

"She's not in one of your cells.  And that's a good enough answer for me."  Brehan shook his head.

"The Wardens were summoning demons, Brehan.  Corypheus is a darkspawn.  Wardens killed the Divine."  Leliana waved a hand, then pointed it at him.  "And the Wardens knew about Corypheus."  She glared.  "Where is Saitada?"

"If she wants to talk to you, she'll send a letter."  Brehan shrugged. 

"You will answer my questions, Brehan."  She narrowed her eyes.  "You appear again, now, of all times?  After Justinia was murdered by Wardens?"

"I would never hurt Justinia."

"You did hurt Justinia.  And if you'd been at her side, where you should have..."  She gestured sharply.  "Where is Saitada?"

"Thedas."  Brehan shrugged.  "But that is just a guess on my part."  He waved a hand.  "I'll not answer your questions from a cell, Leliana."

She took a deep breath, and then nodded.  "Yes.  You will."  She turned to one of the guards.  "He doesn't eat until Saitada is in custody."  She looked at Brehan one more time and then stalked out of the dungeon.

#

"Any idea how long she'd been out there?"  Cullen raised an eyebrow at the three people in his office.

It was Kels who answered.  "Minaeve noticed her missing shortly before everyone left for Adamant."

He looked down at the corpse they'd found.  The tranquil woman's body had been half frozen in the snow.  He lifted the arm, noting the bruising, and wished he didn't have a fair idea of what had happened.  "Kels, I'm shifting your duties.  Work with Minaeve to keep a closer eye on the tranquil.  If you see anything, anything at all that would..."  He narrowed his eyes.  "You bring it to me, immediately."

"Yes, Commander."  Kels saluted.

"Sir..."  Eben spoke up hesitantly.

"Yes, Eben?"

"Um..."  He swallowed.  "You recall Justin?  Elven runner?"

"Yes."  Cullen nodded.  "I have him run missives down to..."  He folded his arms.  "I haven't seen him since we got back from Adamant."

"Nobody else has either."  Eben shook his head.

Cullen sighed.  "I will look into this.  Inform me if you notice anything else amiss."  They were halfway out of his office when he looked back at them.  "And..."  They turned towards him.  "Be careful."

They smiled and saluted before leaving.

#

"He cooperating?" 

Leliana turned to see the Inquisitor.  She shook her head.  "He is stubborn.  But he will."

Tan frowned, then shrugged.  "You're too close to this one.  He knows you, don't want to risk him playing you."

"I..."  She sighed.  "You may be right.  And I may be too..."  She looked down at her hands.  "Hesitant, regarding him."

"I'll take care of it."  He smiled at her.  "You focus on the search."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

#

Cassandra stalked up to the rookery.  "You put him in a cell."

Leliana sighed, and turned towards her.  "We cannot be certain..."

"Leliana."  Cassandra folded her arms.  "It's Brehan."

"Yes."  Leliana nodded.  "Who better for them to use against us?  Until we know, we dare not..."  She shook her head.

"You told the jailer not to let me speak to him."  Cassandra glared.

"I wished to avoid this conversation."  Leliana waved a hand.  "If he is compromised, I could not take the risk of him swaying you.  You two were friends, Cassandra, and --"

"Yes, and you two were..."  Cassandra gestured.  "And you worry about me not thinking clearly?"

"Cassandra..."  Leliana sighed, then gestured at some parchments on her desk.  "We've received reports of rogue mages and templars, dangerous individuals.  Since we have the templars, it has been requested that the Inquisition deal with the matter.  The Inquisitor has asked me to hand these reports over to you."

She took the parchments, and sighed.  "Leliana, it's Brehan."

"I know."  Leliana sighed.  "I know.  He's in the cell as much for his protection as anything else."

"I..."  Cassandra sighed, and then held up the parchment.  "I'll do what I can here.”

#

It was all she could do not to punch the stone of the forge.  She'd gone to Cullen to see about getting some forces to help her deal with the rogues, only for him to ask her to recommend a replacement for him.  Cassandra sighed.  The Inquisitor had walked in halfway through the conversation, and she wasn't entirely sure whether his involvement was going to be for good or ill.  She sighed, and started to walk out of the armory.

"She's got her grumpy face on."

"I am not in the mood."  Cassandra glared at Sera.

"Lot of that going around."  Varric nodded.  Then he shrugged.  "So, heard you needed some folks for a mission."  He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Blackwall and Sera.  "Found a couple.  When do we leave?"

"I..."  She glanced down at Varric, and caught something in his expression.  She nodded.  Perhaps he could use the distraction.  "In one hour."

#

Tan narrowed his eyes.  The box the commander had flung has missed him by inches.  The man himself looked startled, and immediately began apologizing.  Tan just sighed, and closed the office door behind him as he entered.  "What's going on?"  He folded his arms.

"I..."  Cullen started to come around the desk, and actually staggered, catching the side of it to regain his balance.  "I never meant for this to interfere."

"Well..."  Tan shook his head.  "It is interfering.  So the next question is what do you intend to do about it?"

"Inquisit --"

He glanced over his shoulder at the remains of the box, and then back at Cullen.  "You're putting yourself, and perhaps more importantly, the Inquisition, at risk.  Do I need to make this an order?"

"No, Inquisitor."  Cullen looked down at his desk, and picked up a vial.  "There will be no further distractions.  You have my word."

"Good."  Tan waited until he was back out of the office to smile.  One problem solved.

#

Iron Bull followed the Inquisitor down into the cells.  Tan led him to the one that contained a Dalish man.  "Brehan."  Tan folded his arms.

"To what do I owe the dubious pleasure, Inquisitor?"  Brehan sat on the cot, leaning back against the wall.

"We've got some questions.  You've got some answers."  Tan shrugged.  He unlocked the cell, then gestured to Iron Bull.

He had to duck just slightly to enter the door.  The elven man started to stand up, and Bull backhanded him, sending him staggering.  He caught the man before he could fall, and wrenched the arm up behind the elven man's back.  His other hand encircled the man's throat, and he tightened his grip until he could feel Brehan struggling to breath.  Then he dragged him out of the cell and pulled him to a chair.  He loosened his hand, but did not release the man's throat.

Tan sat down in the chair on the other side of the table.  "Leliana said you've been less than forthcoming.  I am going to give you one more opportunity to cooperate.  Where can I find Saitada Aeducan?"

The elven man's answer was in elvish, and sounded fairly rude.  Iron Bull tightened his grip and cut the words off.  "Don't think that was an answer, boss."

"Put his hand on the table."  Tan nodded to Iron Bull.  "The left one."

Brehan struggled, but between Iron Bull's greater size and his own weakened condition, it didn't do him much good.  Iron Bull pulled the elven man's arm up, and set it on the table.  He leaned forward slightly, using his weight to pin the forearm.  Tan smiled, and picked up a pair of pliers.  He caught Brehan's hand, and used the pliers to grip one of the fingernails.  He tugged just hard enough to draw a bit of blood before looking back at Brehan.  "Where is Saitada Aeducan?"

The only response Brehan made was a ragged gasp when Tan tore the nail away.

#

"Sir, this isn't..."  The younger Warden spoke hesitantly.

"The route to our ordered destination?"  Loghain raised an eyebrow.  "I know."  He looked at the men with him, and shrugged.  "It's the route to a deep roads entrance.  I have no intention of allowing the surviving Wardens to be thrown away battling Venatori that can turn us on each other."  He squared his shoulders.  "There are darkspawn, and that is our duty.  We will ensure that Corypheus cannot call an army from the deep."

"I..."  The younger Warden nodded, and then smiled.  "Yes, sir."

A few scant weeks ago, these men had all considered him a traitor.  Now they were following him without hesitation.  Loghain gave a small shake of his head.  They'd been fooled once.  It appeared they'd learned from that mistake.

It would be interesting to see their reaction when they learned just who it was had given him the order.

#

He tried to control his breathing.  The dwarven man had moved from ripping off his nails to using the pliers to slowly crush each knuckle.  Then he'd driven a nail through the center of the maimed hand, pinning it to the table.  The edges of his vision were started to blur.  Brehan gritted his teeth, and found himself wishing that Saitada hadn't told him where she was going. 

"Possible he doesn't actually know, boss."  The qunari man was speaking to the dwarf.

"He knows enough."  Tan nodded.  He tilted his head at Brehan.  "Tell me about the Joining."

"We hold hands and sing."  Brehan panted.  He wasn't sure what was worse.  The pain, or the realization that he'd never again be able to play music.

"You'll break."  Tan smirked.  "They always do."  He picked up a tool and unceremoniously yanked the nail out of Brehan's hand and the table.  Brehan cried out.  Tan chuckled.  "That looks bad."  He glanced up at Iron Bull.  "I reckon we might need to cauterize it."

Brehan struggled as Iron Bull dragged him towards the brazier.  A scream tore from his throat as the crippled hand was shoved into the flames.  Darkness claimed him.

#

"What's wrong?"  Dorian glanced up at Eben, noting the young man's normal smile had been replaced by a worried look.

"I..."  Eben shook his head.  "It's..."

Dorian sighed, and gestured to the chair across from him.  "Sit.  Talk."

Eben complied.  He took a deep breath, and then the words came out of him in a rush.  "The Commander is taking lyrium again."

"Oh."  Dorian sighed.  Cullen had told him only a little during their chess games, but...  "Oh.  Did he say why?"

"No, he..."  Eben shook his head.  "I think..."  He sighed.  "There have been some..."  He fidgeted.

"Young man, if you don't start completing your sentences I am going to grow cross with you."  Dorian kept his voice light.

"Someone murdered one of the tranquil."  Eben gave a small shudder.  "Kels, Minaeve, and me, we found her out behind the fort, buried in a snowdrift."  He swallowed.  "And Justin..."  He looked up at Dorian.  "Now he's missing."

"I think you've mentioned the name before."  Dorian sighed.

"We were, uh..."  Eben shifted awkwardly.  "Um, we'd sometimes..."  His ears were starting to turn red. 

"You were involved?"  Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Just uh..."  Eben stared at the floor.  "Yeah.  A bit.  I, uh..."  He wiped a hand at his eyes.  "I keep hoping that maybe..."  He swallowed again.  "Not knowing hurts."

"Yes."  Dorian's eyes went to the parchment on the table beside him.  "My friend, Felix, was in Redcliffe.  He'd planned to help if the Inquisitor..."  He felt a lump rise in his own throat.  "I've tried to find out what happened to him, but there is no word.  It is as if he never existed."  He clenched his fists.  "I think the Venatori found out he was helping me.  I think they killed him."

"I'm sorry."  Eben looked up at him.

Dorian nodded.  "So am I."

"We're going to win though, right?"  Eben met his eyes.  "Stop this Corypheus and..."  He nodded.  "Make sure their ghosts rest easy."

"Yes."  Dorian nodded.  "We will."

#

Saitada saw recognition flood the eyes of the man in front of her, and then he smiled.  "Warden-Commander."  Fergus Cousland crossed the room to her, and clasped her hand, half pulling her back towards the table.  "Oh, thank the Maker, you live, you..."  He took in their appearance, and then waved at a servant.  "Have food brought, and rooms prepared and..."

"I fear we should keep our presence here secret, until we know more of what is happening."  Saitada spoke up quickly.

"Yes, of course."  Fergus nodded.  "I assume you'll want me to get a message to my sister?"

"She and the king need to know."  Saitada sighed.  "Teyrn Cousland..."  She looked up at him.  "What happened?"

"You..."  Fergus sighed.  "Should probably sit down for this."

#

Brehan tossed the empty mug out of the cell and listened with some satisfaction as it shattered.  The jailer cursed him for a dirty knife-ear.  The mug had contained broth that tasted vaguely medicinal, no doubt with the intent of keeping him from dying before the dwarf got the information he wanted.  He'd considered pouring it on the ground, but there was still the chance Saitada could get to Alistair and get help.

He looked down at his hand.  He couldn't make the fingers do more than twitch, and that was enough to send shards of agony up his arm.  Leliana had...  He forced his mind away from those thoughts.  Four days he’d been at the­­ mercy of the dwarf.

Footsteps outside, coming towards his cell.  The qunari's steps were heavy, but the dwarf's always seemed to echo the loudest.  Brehan looked up, and saw the dwarf's pale brown eyes staring at him.  The dwarf looked faintly amused.  That was likely not a good sign. 

As soon as the qunari got close enough, Brehan aimed a kick at the side of his knee.  The qunari twisted, taking it on the calf, and stumbled slightly.  Brehan lunged for the door and the bigger man caught him by the hair and yanked him back, tossing him to the floor.  A massive boot came down on Brehan's chest, and the qunari looked down at him.  "You made it eight inches farther yesterday."

"Get your boot off me, and we can go best two out of three."  Brehan glared, trying to ignore the throbbing in the back of his head.

"Bring him."  Tan gestured.

Iron Bull dragged Brehan out of the cell and threw him into one of the chairs.  Massive hands on Brehan's shoulders kept him from getting up, though he was forced to admit that it would do him little good.  The shape he was in, he'd be lucky if he made it to the door.  The qunari bound Brehan's hands behind his back, securing him to the chair.

Tan sat on the edge of the table, and gave Brehan a contemplative look.  "An interesting message reached me this morning."

A small surge of hope ran through him.  Had Saitada made it safely to Highever?  "Your mother ran off with a nug wrangler?"

The dwarf actually laughed.  "I like you, elf.  Last couple folks I had to question were spilling their guts in an hour.  Almost wasn't enough time to get to the fun parts."  He folded his arms.  "Loghain informed my soldiers he was taking the Wardens to deal with some Marquise or another that mined himself some darkspawn.  Only seems as soon as they got out of sight, the lot of them vanished into thin air."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Where did they go?"

"I'm not sure what history books you've been reading, but Loghain and I aren't exactly what you'd call bosom companions."  Brehan shook his head.  "We're barely at the 'can be in the same room without killing each other' phase of our relationship."

A knife appeared in Tan's hand, and he turned it over a few times before setting it on the edge of the nearby brazier.  "Wardens have trails, dead drops, caches, all kinds of stuff.  Leliana tells me you know them well.  So, you're going to tell me where I can find Warden maps of the Deep Roads, then you're going to look over those maps and tell me where Loghain took my Wardens."

"Oh, sure.  They're up this guy's ass."  Brehan jerked his head at Iron Bull. 

"Heh."  Tan smiled.  And then he stood, walking up to Brehan.  He stopped only a couple inches away.  Then he smiled again before backhanding Brehan across the left side of the face.  The sharp edges of the gauntlet cut with the blow, and Brehan felt blood starting to trickle down from his forehead and cheek.  Tan examined his handiwork for a moment.  "Blackwall found me old Warden camps, but the maps he gave me are Ferelden, not Orlesian.  So I know maps like the ones I want exist.  Where did Loghain take the Wardens?"

A small smile came to Brehan's face.  At least this he didn't know, and so couldn't actually reveal.  "Have you checked the pantry?"

The hot knife came off the brazier.  Brehan closed his eyes.  Despite his best efforts, he screamed when he felt the searing metal against his ear.

#

Alistair crossed the floor and actually picked up the dwarven woman, lifting her into a hug.  She laughed.  "Put me down, you idiot."

"King's prerogative."  He hugged her tightly, then set Saitada back down.  His eyes went to the small force with her, and then he half closed them.  "Maker.  Oghren, Brehan, and..."

"Brehan's alive."  Sigrun spoke up quickly.  "He went to Skyhold, to see Leliana."

Cathiel turned away from where she was hugging Saitada to look at him.  Alistair sighed.  "The Inquisitor has issued an 'edict' that all Wardens are to be arrested.  From the sound of things, they are trying to figure out how to make that apply to me and Cathiel." 

"Apparently..."  Cathiel shook her head.  "Loghain took all the surviving Wardens somewhere.  Nobody seems to know where."

"You think they arrested Brehan?"  Saitada raised an eyebrow.

"We will find out."  Alistair nodded.  "I'll get an agent inside Skyhold."

#

"Inquisitor."

"Yes, Josephine?"

"I have received a message from King Alistair of Ferelden.  He has learned that the Inquisition is holding Warden-Constable Brehan Mahariel and is demanding the man be turned over to Vigil's Keep immediately."

Tan smirked.  "Alistair is a Warden as well, isn't he?  Let him know the last thing he wants right now is my attention on that fact."

Josephine swallowed.  "Yes, Inquisitor."

#

Sweat stung the cuts and bruises, and his shoulders were aching under the strain of having his arms pulled up over his head.  Something nagged at his senses.  He tried to go back on his toes again to ease the ache, but his legs wouldn't hold him.  Sweat stung the welts on his back, and blood trickled down his arms from his rope abraded wrists.  It had been several days since he'd been able to see out of his left eye, and he had no idea how extensive the damage was.  He'd need a lie, or he was never going to survive long enough for Alistair or Saitada to help him.  Something the dwarven man would believe, and that Leliana wouldn't call him on.  Leliana.  She actually thought he'd... Brehan forced his mind away from that path.

The something tried to creep into his mind again.  He pushed it away again, and then stopped.  He focused.  Three days without sleep, half starved, and now he was hallucinating the approach of a dead man.  He laughed.  Maker, was he going mad, or dying?

The sound caught the attention of the jailer.  "You asking for the Inquisitor, rabbit?"  The jailer folded his arms.  "Maybe you've got something to say to..."  Hands caught either side of the jailer's head and a moment later there was a sharp cracking sound as his neck snapped.  A dead man retrieved the keys from the corpse and walked to the cell.

Brehan tried to focus his eyes.  When the dead man realized the key for the cell wasn't on the jailer's ring, he simply caught the latch in his hands and wrenched it open with a single sharp jerk.  The shackles holding his wrists were opened.  He'd have fallen had the dead man not caught him.  "Can you walk?" the dead man asked.

"I..."  His arm was put over the dead man's shoulder as he was carried out of the cell.  There was something large near the broken base of the keep, where the waterfall poured.  It creeled softly as they approached it.  He blinked as he saw the impossible, waiting there with a saddle on its back.  The black feathers reflected the light from the few torches in the dungeon, twinkling like the night sky. 

"Easy, brother."  The dead man helped him onto the saddle, and then fastened straps over his legs.  The dead man climbed onto the griffin in front of him.  "Hang on."

He put his arms around the dead man's waist as the griffin spread its wings.  If the Maker had sent someone to take him into the beyond, he could not ask for better.  As they took flight, he rested his head on the dead man's shoulder before surrendering once more to unconsciousness.


	9. Good Men

Alistair paced back and forth.  "He threatened me.  He actually threatened me."

Saitada growled.  "Unfortunately, he has just enough clout that he could present something of a threat, especially given that he did close the Breach.  If he turned his eyes on Ferelden, after..."  Saitada sighed.  "Orlais would be happy to lend him swords.  Hell, Celene would leap at the chance, as it would cement her own position."

"He had Brehan thrown into a cell.  You aren't suggesting we leave him there?"  Cathiel slammed her palms down on the table. 

"I'm afraid our options are limited at the moment."

"He's in a cage, and we..."

"Dammit, Cathiel."  Saitada punched a wall.  "He doesn't just have him in a cage. He wants information on the Wardens vanishing again, and Brehan is the second highest ranked Warden in the entire south.  Stone, he knows more than I do, and what's worse is that Leliana is well aware of that."

"No.  You can't be suggesting..."  Alistair shook his head violently.  "Leliana...  Cassandra... they'd never allow that."

"Corypheus used Wardens to kill the Divine, just a couple months after Brehan walked out on the Inquisition."  Saitada leaned on the back of a chair.  "I don't know what he was thinking, going in there."

"He was thinking of Leliana."  Cathiel's voice was soft.

Sigrun sighed.  "There has to be a way in.  Get in, get him out."

"I sent a message to Brosca and Lenore already.  They are on their way here."  Alistair ran a hand over the back of his neck.  "Are we... I mean...  I hate to ask but...  Do we know if he's still alive?"

"No."  Saitada closed her eyes.  "I've no confirmation anyone has seen him since he was taken to the cells."

"Then he could be dead?"  Fear filled Sigrun's voice.

"We'll do all we can, Sigrun."  Alistair said.  "If the Inquisitor killed him, he is going to pay."

#

Saitada stared down at the parchment.  "The Wardens have disappeared again."

"And I'm informed that there will be 'consequences' should it be discovered I am sheltering fugitives."  Alistair took a deep breath. 

"He'll be questioning Brehan."  Cathiel clenched her fists.  "And I doubt he'll be asking the questions nicely."

"Can your brother help?"  Alistair raised an eyebrow at Saitada.

"I already sent a letter.  We'll know soon enough."  Saitada slammed her fist down on the table.  "Loghain's leading the Wardens.  Loghain Mac Fucking Tir is the Warden-Commander.  Who knows what he's doing?"

"My agent in Gwaren says there is no sign he's contacted Anora.  I've asked Lenore and Brosca to confirm that.  Frankly, their spies are a lot better than mine."  Cathiel folded her arms.

"I've instructed Rory to put the guard as well as the Silver Order on alert.  The Order of Vigilance has their hands full with the demons this dwarven bastard claims he is protecting us from."  Alistair shot a glare at the map.  "But it seems that he's 'unwilling to commit Inquisition resources to hostile territory'."

"Stop challenging him or your people will suffer."  Saitada leaned on the table.  "The Carta is running what is currently the most powerful organization in Thedas."  She sighed.  "I'll start figuring out what favors we can still call in.  Hopefully, Lenore and Brosca will have some to add.  And if we're damn lucky..."  She looked down at the parchment again.  "We might be able to get something done in time to save Brehan."

#

Tan looked at the parchment Mother Giselle had handed him, and rolled his eyes.  A heartfelt plea for the return of the prodigal son.  Still, it might be worthwhile to follow up, perhaps get them some additional contacts in Tevinter.  He hadn't made as much use of Dorian as he'd initially intended.  A small smile came to his face, and he headed up the stairs.

#

He woke to voices.  "I saved the eye, though I don't yet know if I saved his vision.  The damage to the hand was more extensive.  I doubt it will have full functionality."

"Brehan?"  The dead man's voice asked.  Someone moved in the darkness to stand near, and a hand went under his head, lifting him up.  A cup was pressed to his lips, and he drank the cool water gratefully.  It took him a moment to realize there was a covering over his eyes.

He frowned as he was lowered back to the bed.  "Jerath?"

"Yes."

"You're dead."

"Funny.  I heard the same about you."  A hand touched his shoulder.  "You need to rest.  We'll be here when you wake up."

Brehan let himself slip back into the comforting dark.

#

"What have you found?"  Jerath leaned on a column.

"Not a lot."  Dagna gestured at her notes.  "Even with Merrill, Anders, Valya, Caronel, and Salla, we couldn't get one of the rifts to close.  Might try again with Carver's brother, but I'm not sure even he would make a difference."  She brightened a little.  "We did get a ward that keeps demons from coming through..."  She shook her head.  "Currently, the fluctuations from the rifts themselves disrupt the ward pretty quickly but I'm working on it."

"Which means the only existing way to seal rifts is the Inquisitor."  Loghain made a frustrated sound.

"Until that problem is fixed, our options are limited."  Jerath straightened.  "For now, unfortunately, we need the Inquisitor alive."  He glanced over his shoulder at the room that was serving as their infirmary, then turned his gaze towards Anders.  "How close to fully recovered is Carver's brother?"

Anders rubbed the back of his neck.  "Well, uh..."  He shifted. 

"What Anders is trying to say is that my brother is recovered enough to not only recall how angry he is at Anders, but to be actively attempting to do something about it."  Carver couldn't quite keep a smile off his face.

Jerath sighed.  "Once Brehan's on his feet, we're heading into Denerim.  I'm going to ask your brother and his family to stay in Denerim.  Under the circumstances, I'd like Alistair to have as much backup as possible at hand."

#

Tan watched Dorian stalk away from the argument with his father.  That had been both amusing and enlightening.  The mage really was rather pretty when he was all angry and flustered like that.  He hung back a moment, and then glanced back at the inn.  Dorian's magic was handy, but as an altus he didn't exactly have anything resembling clout.  And perhaps the man could use an additional buy-in.  Tan fingered the hilt of the blade he kept in the poisoned sheath, and then headed back into the inn.  "Magister Pavus, a quick word?"

#

Daylight streamed in through arched windows.  Brehan blinked.  The ruins appeared to be elven.  His vision in his left eye was blurry, but cleared somewhat as he blinked.  He started to sit up, and a hand caught his shoulder gently. 

"No moving without the healer's approval."

He turned to see Jerath sitting next to the bed.  "You."  He swallowed.  "Maker.  I thought..."  It took him a couple tries to get his voice to stop cracking.  "I thought you a dream, a vision the Maker had sent to guide me into the Beyond."

"I came as soon as I learned."  Jerath sighed.  "You're going to have some scars, I'm afraid."

Brehan shook his head.  "Least of my concerns."

"You don't have to look at you."  Jerath sat back in the chair. 

"Emma shem'nan, da'mi."  He stared at the familiar face of his old friend.  "Tell me the truth.  Are you alive, or am I dead?"

"We're both alive.  And for the time being, at least, we are safe."  Jerath folded his arms.  "When I had Loghain remove the Wardens from the Inquisitor's control, I did not know you were alive, let alone a prisoner.  I'm sorry.  I would have gotten you out first, had I known."

"He'd been torturing me for at least three days before he began asking about where Loghain may have taken the Wardens."  Brehan sighed.  "At least that answer I didn't know, and did not have to fear giving.  Are they here?"  He looked around.  Some of the blur remained in the left eye, but he could make out trees and greenery through the windows, some of it overgrowing a tower.  "Where is here?"

"An island, a few weeks of sailing north of Tevinter.  The reefs would prevent anyone from reaching it, even if they did know we were here."  Jerath twitched a shoulder.  He turned as footsteps approached the door. 

A few moments later, a young boy carried a tray into the room.  On it was a steaming bowl that smelled like broth.  He set the tray down on the side table, then tilted his head as he looked at Brehan curiously.  "His blood is very old.  Have I met him before?"

"In a way."  Jerath nodded to the boy before glancing at Brehan.  "Brehan, this is my son, Kieran."

"I..."  Brehan blinked.  "What?"

#

Tan stopped in the rotunda, and gave the artwork on the walls an admiring look.  "You do good work, Solas."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."  Solas set the brush down, and turned toward him.  "Did you need something?"

"Thinking of asking you the same question."  Tan leaned on the doorway.  It struck him as slightly odd that he hadn't given Solas more consideration.  Elves usually squealed so nicely, but...  Something about this one was just slightly off, and more often than not he simply found himself avoiding the man.  "Figured out any more about that orb thing?"

"Very little new, I'm afraid."  Solas shook his head. 

"I don't suppose there is any chance we could get our hands on another?"  Tan raised an eyebrow.

"If only that were possible."  Solas sighed.  "Unfortunately, if any others still exist, their locations are unknown."

"Well, talk to Dorian, see if he can get you any more information."  Tan gave the artwork one last look before leaving the room.  His deeds, painted larger than life.  Maybe he'd have the elf do the great hall as well, later.

#

Eben lit the lantern, and then gasped.  "I'm sorry, my lord.  I didn't mean to..."

Dorian sat up, and sighed.  "No, it's quite alright.  I fear I dozed off.  Some writers thrive on making history sound as dull and tiresome as possible."

He started to nod, and then took a second look at the mage.  Dorian looked somewhat disheveled, and rather than simply being smeared his eyeliner appeared to have run down his face.  And his eyes were red.  Had the man been crying?  "My lord, I..."  Eben hesitated.  "Is something wrong?"

"No."  Dorian's voice was sharp.  "Everything's fine."

"I..."  Eben turned and started to leave him be, then stopped and turned back.  He took a deep breath, and then walked over and offered Dorian his handkerchief.  "Would you like some tea?"

For a moment, Dorian just stared at the offering.  Then he took the cloth and wiped at his eyes.  "Yes, actually.  Thank you."

It took him only a few moments to gather the tray and return, and yet that was apparently all the time Dorian needed to get back to looking like his normal self.  He set the tray on the table and started to walk away when Dorian spoke.  "Join me, if you've a mind."

"Alright."  Eben sat.  To his surprise, Dorian reached for the pot first and poured them both cups.

"I thought you were from Kirkwall, but your accent says Ferelden."  Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"I was born in Ferelden."  Eben took a sip of the tea.  "My family was killed during the Blight, and I ended up a refuge in Kirkwall."  He hesitated a moment.  "The Champion saved Kels, me, and a few others.  Then we went to the templars and Commander Cullen took us in."

"Noble of them."  Dorian drank from his own cup.  "Did you get a chance to talk to the Champion while he was here?"

"Only for a moment."  Eben sighed.  "Still hasn't sunk in yet.  He adopted a couple of us.  I've tried a dozen times to write to them, telling them he died a hero, but the words just..."  He shook his head.  "Sorry.  I'm babbling."

"Quite acceptable, given the circumstances."  Dorian took a deep breath, and gestured at a piece of parchment.  "I fear no one writes the words well.  I have just been informed that my father was killed by Venatori after his recent visit here."

"I..."  Eben swallowed.  "I'm so sorry, my lord."

"Thank you."  Dorian finished his cup, and then looked down at the glass.  "Tea just doesn't seem to slack my thirst.  Could I interest you in joining me in a bottle of wine?"

Eben nodded.

#

Anora blinked, and looked at the dead man laying on her floor.  Then her eyes widened at the man who stepped out of the shadows.  "You..."  She shook her head.  "But..."

"Rumors of my death seem to have been exaggerated."  Jerath gave her a small bow.  "I had your father remove the Wardens from the Inquisition's control.  He was concerned that action might have consequences for you."  He nudged the dead man with his foot.  "Pretty he was alone, but I'd like to assign a guard to you just in case."

"I..."  She took a few deep breaths, then composed herself once more.  "Of course.  Who did you have in mind?"

He gestured, and someone followed him out of the shadows.  "Teyrna Mac Tir..."  He turned to his companion.  "I'd like you to meet the Dark Wolf."

#

Minaeve glanced up, and then jumped slightly.  "Oh, Inquisitor, you startled me."  She glanced at the table.  "I was just going over some of the materials you recently brought back."

Tan smiled up at her.  She really was a skittish little thing.  "Find anything interesting?"

"Possible.  I think some of the demons you've recently encountered may have a particular vulnerability towards fire due..."  She went on for a minute, then caught herself.  "I'm sorry, I'm babbling."

"No, it's fascinating."  He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.  "That's your latest report?"

She nodded, and offered it to him.  "Yes, Inquisitor."

He caught her wrist, then took the report from her and set it on the desk without releasing her.  "I heard about your tranquil friend.  Terrible shame."

"Yes."  She looked down at his hand, and a bit of confusion showed on her face.  "I, uh..."

"I'd like to hear more about this vulnerability."  He stroked his thumb across her skin.  "Come up to my quarters and we can discuss it."

"Forgive me, my lord, but..."  She tugged at her arm.

"Wasn't asking."  He tightened his fingers until he felt the bones of her wrist grind together and heard her gasp. 

#

Dorian woke, and rubbed at his forehead.  His fingers glowed white as he dealt with the minor dregs of hangover and then abruptly realized that the weight on his shoulder was someone's head.  He glanced down to find Eben still asleep, curled against him.  And they were both undressed and...  Memories of the previous evening flooded back.

Oh, sweet Maker.  Cullen was going to kill him. 

#

Cassandra rubbed her forehead, and stared at Cullen.  "What do you mean, he escaped?"

Cullen sighed.  "Apparently, a few nights ago, Brehan killed the jailer who was bringing his meal, and fled."  He hesitated.  "Cassandra..."

"No."  She shook her head.  "Brehan is not an enemy agent."

"I know."  Cullen nodded.  "But it is possible he is not acting of his own free will, and..."  He sighed.  "We definitely have some sort of enemy presence here in Skyhold itself.  There have been..."  He shook his head.  "A tranquil woman was murdered, and there have been a couple disappearances."

#

There were tears on her face.  Tan used his thumb to wipe one away.  "You should be honored, little girl.  You've bedded the Inquisitor."

Minaeve flinched at the sound of his voice.  "Yes, my lord."

"Of course, we really can't have that getting around.  Don't want anyone to think I'm playing favorites or anything."  He touched the bruise he'd left on her upper arm.  "Besides, who'd believe the Inquisitor would be interested in a knife-eared apostate?"

She swallowed, and nodded, fear in her eyes.  "Yes, my lord." 

He watched as she scrambled to get her clothes on, then caught her wrist before she could flee.  Tan gave her a disapproving shake of his head.  "My dear, you look like you're trying to hide something."  He gestured at the mirror.  "Make yourself presentable.  You don't want people questioning your virtue, right?"

"I..."

"I'm glad we had this evening."  He ground her wristbones again.  "I was starting to worry I'd have to make do with another tranquil."  He saw her eyes widen with shock.  "You wouldn't want me to have to do that, would you?"

"No."  Her voice was small.

"Now clean yourself up like a good girl, and I'll see you later."  He yanked at her arm, causing her to fall to her knees.  Then he kissed her before letting her go again.  "Get."

#

"I, uh..."  Dorian handed Eben back his tunic.  "Well, this is awkward."

"I, uh..."  Eben sighed.  "I think I broke your..."  He winced.  "Um..."  He offered a piece of clothing back to Dorian.  "When I was trying to uh..."

Dorian looked down at the remains of his own clothing.  He vaguely recalled the younger man having difficulty with the buckle before simply pulling it apart.  "I suppose this means I shouldn't feel bad about the fact that your small clothes may have ended up..."  He gestured at some slightly charred pieces of cloth.

"That was, um..."  Eben shifted.  "Er..."  He hesitated.  "You, uh..."  A laugh escaped him.  "You set my britches on fire.  Literally."

"Well, you were the one who..."  Dorian shook his head, and laughed himself.  Then he sighed.  "That was..."  He took a deep breath.  "Eben, I apologize greatly for taking advantage of..."

Eben shook his head.  "I, uh..."  He shifted his weight back and forth from one foot to the other.  He pulled his tunic on over his head.  "I should..."  He gestured vaguely at the door.

"As should I."  Dorian nodded.  He waited until the younger man had left, then looked down at the broken buckle again.  Then he sighed.  "Maker, I am an incredible asshole."

#

Tan whistled cheerfully as he entered Josephine's office.  It was almost a pity the Antivan had to be off-limits.  "Josephine, my darling..."  He hooked his thumbs behind his knives.  "Let's talk about this masquerade."

#

He accepted the mirror Jerath handed him.  The scarring ran down the left side of his face, twisting and marring his vallaslin.  And yet, it could easily have been much worse.  Considering the position, he could easily have lost the eye.  He set the mirror down, then flexed the fingers of his left hand.  The fingers moved stiffly, but they moved.  At least they moved.  "Your healer does good work."

"Yeah, about that."  Jerath nodded at someone else in the room.  "This is Anders."

Brehan followed his gaze to where a blond man was preparing a potion.  He felt his jaw drop.  "Anders?"

"I suppose we have a lot of explaining to do."  Jerath shrugged.  "Drink what he gives you, and I'll give you the tour."

Anders handed him the potion.  Brehan looked at it for a moment, then shrugged and drank it.  It didn't taste as bad as he'd expected.  Jerath tossed him a pair of pants, and he managed to get them on, though he had to put a hand on Jerath's shoulder to steady himself.  "What are these ruins?"

"A couple thousand years ago, this was some elf noble or another's keep. You'd have to ask Merrill for the details."

He blinked.  "Merrill is here?"

"Where else would she be?"

"Jerath, she's a blood mage."  His voice cracked again.

"Anders is an abomination, Loghain is a traitor, Nathaniel is an assassin, Carver is a pain in the ass, and I'm dead.  She fits in fine."  Jerath shook his head.  "Not sure what we're going to do with a goody two-shoes like yourself."

"Emma shem'nan, Da'mi."  Brehan just shook his head as he accompanied Jerath through the corridor.  He stumbled a couple times before giving up and letting the other man support part of his weight.  Memories of his rescue from Skyhold jostled around in his head.  "Jerath, when you got me out, I thought I saw --” He found himself unable to form words as they stepped out into the garden and he saw them.  A massive beast, solid black save for a smattering of silvery feathers on its chest was being groomed by the woman who had once been his clan's First.  He felt himself stagger, and Jerath caught him before he fell, guiding him to a nearby stone.  Brehan sat down, and swallowed several times before he could manage to make his voice work.  "That's a griffin."

Merrill led the creature over.  It creeled softly, and he slowly managed to raise his hand.  The griffin butted his head into the hand, and he petted it gently.  Merrill's voice was gentle.  "Brehan, this is Tamlen."

"Hello, Tamlen."  He felt the tears come as he rubbed the griffin's neck.


	10. Marching over

"Dorian..."

He turned to see Vivienne giving him a concerned look.  "Questions, questions.  What can I do for you?"

She arched an eyebrow, and then shook her head.  "Are you alright, my dear?"

"I..."  He stared at her for a moment.  "What brings that question on?"

"You have done one of your buckles incorrectly."  She pointed.  "And if I am not mistaken, you are hiding."

"I am not hiding."  He sighed, and began fixing the buckle.  "And it would be no concern of yours if I was."

Vivienne tapped her fingers against her arm, and then sighed.  "I heard about your father.  Do let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I..."  He swallowed.  "Thank you, Vivienne.  I appreciate the offer."

"There is one other small matter."  She straightened, and looked down her nose at him.  "Your young serving boy..."

"That is..."

"I find him far more efficient at his duties when he isn't distracted and confused.  Whatever the issue is, I suggest you two work it out quickly."  She waved a hand dismissively before walking away.

Dorian stared after her, and then just shook his head.

#

Dagna gave the desk in front of her a stern look.  Then she kicked it, just to ensure it knew how displeased she was at the moment.  She turned to see the Warden-Commander.  "I can't figure out how to anchor the ward to last more than a week, and unless we station mages at every single rift in the world, that's just not good enough."  She sighed.  "I'm sorry."

"What about another approach?"  Jerath walked over to her desk.  "We know what caused the rift in the first place."

"Yes, that orb thing and --” She cut off, staring at the item he set on her desk.  "You..."

"It's not the same orb."  He looked down at the sphere. 

"Then where did..."

"Skyhunter."  He leaned on the desk.  "She left it for me to find."  He sighed.  "My sister got her hands on this one, somehow."

She blinked.  "You have a sister?"

"Had."  He took a deep breath.  "She's the one that first bound Vigilance, put him into my head.  I was four years old."  He met her eyes.  "Dagna, I don't know how this thing works, but we have seen what it can do."

"Yes, we have."  Dagna stared at it.  "And you're handing it to me."

"I trust you, Dagna."  He smiled.  "If anyone can figure this thing out, it's you.  Find me a way to close those rifts."

"Right.  No pressure or anything."  She laughed.  "It's only the end of the world."

"Dagna."  He raised an eyebrow.  "You really think I'd let the world end on my watch?"

#

"I hear Verchiel was good pay for you, Inquisitor."

Tan blinked, and turned at the sound of Sera's voice.  "What?"

She raised an eyebrow.  "Verchiel?"  She waved a hand.  "Time to go see if my friends left anything good.  Bring your empty pockets."

He shook his head, and continued walking.  Cullen was watching some soldiers practicing.  "What's this about Verchiel?"

"Those soldiers you..."  Cullen glanced down at him.  "Sera's request that soldiers be sent to march through?  Apparently they broke up some fighting.  We got quite a few good recruits out of that."

"Oh, that bullshit.  You actually sent the soldiers?"  Tan smirked.

"Well, yes."

"Guess I'll go see what's in it for me."  Tan shrugged, and walked away.

#

Alistair sensed the approach of wardens, and started to smile.  Lenore and Brosca had apparently made good time.  He glanced at the door, which opened to reveal... he stared at the two elves.  "What?  How?"

"Both very good questions," Jerath said. 

Brehan just shook his head.  "You are going to want to sit down."

#

Sera was stalking, every foot step making it clear she was pissed.  Tan just shook his head.  He had a new, valuable alliance, and more gold flowing into his coffers.  He glanced at Vivienne.  "What do you know about our new acquisition?"

"Lord Harmond is hardly a speck at court, though he has some illusions of greatness."  Vivienne drummed her fingers against her arm.  "Acquiring him is a bold opening move."

"Let's see what we can do to further this advantage."

#

Jerath rubbed his jaw where Saitada had punched him.  "Yeah."  He nodded.  "I had that one coming." 

"She was just first in line."  Cathiel narrowed her eyes.  "You're alive.  You..."  She folded her arms mostly to keep herself from reaching for the bow.  "We looked for you.  Made a shrine."  She shook her head.  "You didn't even come to your own father's funeral."

"I know."  Jerath met her eyes.  "You have a right to be angry, Cathiel.  But I did what I felt was best for Ferelden."

"For..."  Alistair shook his head.  "You abandoned Amaranthine and call that best for Ferelden?"

"He's right."  Brehan's voice was quiet.

"He just saved your ass, of course you are on his side."  Cathiel started to glare at him, then her face softened.  "Oh, Brehan.  I'm so sorry.  We..."

"I know."  Brehan nodded.  "You were doing everything you could."  He took a deep breath.  "That doesn't change that he's right.  You're no fool, Cathiel.  Think back on the situation right before he vanished.  Riots in the alienage.  Rumors of sedition.  Weisshaupt making noise.  He disappeared, and what happened?"

"I..."  Cathiel took a deep breath.  "See your point."  She turned back to Jerath.  "The men who murdered your father..."

"Agents for a faction in Weisshaupt."

"You are certain?"  Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"They gave very detailed and thorough answers to my questions."  Jerath's smile was cold.

"You found them."  Cathiel's own voice held icy satisfaction.  "Good."

"There is more."  Brehan folded his arms.

"I get the sneaking suspicion you're going to say something that's going to result in at least one of us punching Jerath again."  Alistair folded his arms.

"Planned for that."  Jerath twitched a shoulder.  "Brought something to serve as either a distraction or a peace offering."  He walked out of the room and returned a moment later with a good sized basket, setting it in front of Cathiel.  "Your majesty."  He gestured at the basket.

She glanced at Brehan, who smiled broadly in response before nodding to her and gesturing towards the basket.  Cathiel shrugged and reached for the cover, only to draw her hand back when something beneath it moved.  "What the...?"  She shook her head, and then removed the cover.

Silence reigned as those gathered stared at the griffin fledglings.  Saitada was the first to find her voice again.  "How?"

"To sum up a very long story..."  Jerath shrugged.  "Magic."

#

He leaned out over the ramparts, watching the soldiers move below.  Cullen and several others were training, stripped to the waist as they went after each other with sticks.  Dorian idly considered heading down for a closer view.

"Lord Pavus?" 

Part of him wanted to wince at the sound of the young man's voice.  He was barely more than a boy, and Dorian had...  He sighed, painted a smile on his face, and turned around.  "Eben, what brings you out here?"

"Looking for you, my lord."  Eben shifted his weight awkwardly, then offered him a piece of parchment.  "Um, Lady Josephine turned away your shipment."

"She what?"  Dorian shook his head.  "Did she say why?"

"She said you hadn't gone through the proper protocols and..."  Eben shrugged.  "She inquired as to how many outfits one man needs."

"Hmmm..."  Dorian tapped his chin.  "This may require flattery."

"It may, my lord."  Eben shifted again.  "My lord, may I remind you that when you do not require my services, I work for the quartermaster?"

"I..."

"Your shipment may have accidentally been placed in with the recent shipment of food stuffs, and be in the pantry."  Eben bowed, and started to walk away.

"Eben."  Dorian called after him.  He waited until Eben returned.  "Thank you, and..."  He sighed.  "Thank you."

Eben smiled at him before leaving again to continue his rounds.

#

"...five assassins in the past three years to cement his position."  Tan shoved the parchment at Leliana.

"Interesting."  Leliana looked over the notes.  "And Lady Venal did much the same with hired Crows."

"Lady Venal is already an ally though."  Tan leaned back in the chair.  "Our decision now is whether we use this information to turn Baron Kleson, or eliminate him."

"Until we know who we are supporting at the Winter Palace, I am not certain what option is best."  Leliana set the parchment down.

"Well, I suppose we best see who gives us the prettier promise."  Tan grinned.  "Then ensure we can make them keep it."  He gazed up at her.  "It may get bloody."

"It began bloody."  Leliana nodded.  "I will do what must be done, Inquisitor."

"As will I."

#

Lenore opened the door to Brehan's room, and stopped in her tracks.  "Oh..."

He sighed, and shook his head at her as he tossed the tunic to one side.  "You should have knocked."

She walked over, and gently touched where the burning knife had been laid against his shoulder.  "Brehan..."  Her fingers glowed white, and she felt tears come to her eyes when she realized whatever healing could be done already had.  "I..."  Silver scars criss-crossed his back, and his left ear was missing entirely.  More scars twisted the left side of his face, both burns and cuts, rendering his tattoos unrecognizable.  She trailed her fingers down his arm and then she saw his hand.  "No.  Oh no."

"It works."  He clenched it into a fist.  "Not well, but..."

Cathiel's voice came from behind her.  "We should have gone in after you as soon as we learned you'd been taken."

"From what I can tell, Jerath rescued me the same day the Inquisitor received Alistair's demand for my release."  Brehan shook his head.  "He'd have had me out sooner, but apparently the Inquisitor had taken an interest in his spy and he'd had to remove her.  It took him a couple days to learn of my predicament." 

"You can stay here."  Cathiel said.

Brehan shook his head.  "No.  Soon as Jerath returns I'm heading back out with him.  He's got spies, but not enough of them.  I've still got a network in place, I just need to make contact.  Get him the information he needs."

"To do what?"  Lenore raised an eyebrow.

"Save the world."  Brehan shrugged.  "It's what he does, after all."

#

Tan left the elven woman to gather her clothing, and went to his desk.  He dimly heard her close the door as she made her escape.  His little excursion into Redcliffe had born fruit.  He now had a full magister under his command.  The title had already proved enough to get them some additional resources and information.    Still, best to exercise caution when dealing with Tevinter.  Though he was certain that Dorian would stay in Skyhold, at least as long as he believed it was the Venatori that had killed his father.

He'd expected having Lord Erimond made tranquil to mollify Varric, but the man was doing little more than mopping.  And he still had no good hold on Solas save for the man's own apparent willingness to stay.  And that alone disturbed him.  The man had an interest in the orb, but no reason to believe he'd be able to acquire it even if the Inquisition itself did.

#

Minaeve stumbled blindly through the door, and ran into someone.  She nearly fell, and felt someone guide her to a chair.  "Minaeve, are you alright?"

She looked up to see Solas giving her a concerned look.  "I..."  She swallowed.  "I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head.  His fingertips glowed white as he touched the side of her face, and she felt some of her headache ease.  "Are you?"  He shook his head.  "Who did this to you?"

Fear trickled through her.  Tan had been very clear about what would happen if anyone found out.  "It's nothing, I'm..."

"Minaeve..."

"I'm fine, really."  She put a smile on her face.  "I've just been working too hard, and tripped earlier and ran into the wall but I'm fine I just..."

He looked at her, then he turned to look in the direction she'd come.  His face paled slightly, and then became furious.  "Minaeve..."

"Please don't."  She shook her head desperately.  "Please, you..."

"Come."  He put his hand on arm, then helped her back to her feet.  "Let me get you some tea."

#

"You seem cranky."  Eben glanced at Kels.

"I think Minaeve is angry at me."  Kels slumped against the wall, and sank to the ground.  "I went to talk to her last night, and she pretty much slammed the door in my face."

"What did you do?"  Eben folded his arms.

"I don't know."  Kels sighed.  "And the Commander is pretty short tempered these days.  He barks orders like we were back in Kirkwall."

"Lot going on right now."  Eben shrugged.  "He's worried about half the world right now, not just one city."

"I know."  Kels banged the back of his head into the wall.  "I saw the reports from Ferelden.  King Alistair apparently sent soldiers into the Hinterlands, and wants us to vacate.  He's stationing more soldiers over in Crestwood."

"It's not going to come to violence, is it?"  Eben's eyes widened.

"I don't know."  Kels shook his head.  "The King is a Grey Warden, remember?  What if he gets compromised like that one that was here?"

"Blackwall hasn't been compromised."  Eben frowned.

"No, the other one.  The one they had to put in the cells."  Kels looked up at him.  "And he was even one of the ones that helped kill the archdemon. One of the heroes."

"Shit.  First the Champion and now..."  Eben clenched his fists.  "Fuck Corypheus."

"You can say that again."  Kels chuckled.

"Fuck Corpyheus."

#

He handed Loghain a cup, and the other man accepted with a nod of thanks.  Brehan seated himself by the fire, and leaned back against the log, sipping at his own tea.  "May I ask a question?"

"Certainly."  Loghain glanced at him. 

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want.  Maker, I suppose it's eleven years past mattering anyway, but..."  Brehan hesitated.

Loghain slowly nodded.  "You want to know why he spared me."

"I suppose it's a good thing he did, in the long run.  I guess I'm just curious.  I know the reasons he gave Saitada, but none of them ever sat all the way right."  Brehan took another drink from his tea.

It was a few minutes before Loghain answered.  "I knew his mother.  Seems a couple lifetimes ago, now."

"You knew his mother?"  Brehan blinked.

"Adaia.  Officially, she was my serving girl.  In reality, she was a Night Elf, during the rebellion.  Fierce girl.  Not bad with a bow but at her most lethal with a dagger in each hand."  Loghain set his arm atop his knee as he stared into the fire.  "She wasn't much more than a child, and used that to slip into enemy camps and cause havoc."  He took a long drink from the tea.  "We saved each others lives a couple times.  She was with me, at the River Dane."

"I met his father, but..."  Brehan shook his head.  "He never really talked about his mother."

"She was murdered."  There was a quiet anger to Loghain's voice.  "By the guardsmen of the very king for whom she'd fought a hundred battles."  Loghain sighed.  "Until I met Jerath, I'd never even known she had a husband, let alone children." 

"He spared you because you'd once fought alongside his mother?"

Loghain was silent again for a time.  He finished his tea.  "I'm not a particularly pleasant man.  There have been few in my life I have called friend.  There was a time when I called Adaia such.  She was..."  He shook his head.  "As I said, not much more than a child, and we were in a war.  I looked out for her, and I guess I..."  He set the cup down.  "I am an old fool in many ways."  He glanced at Brehan.  "My father's name was Gareth."

He blinked.  "Gareth."

"I guess she didn't hear it quite right, or the memory slipped, but..."  Loghain turned away to stare into the fire again.

"But she named her son after your father."  Brehan closed his eyes for a moment, then finished his tea.  He set the cup aside.

"Odd, sometimes, where life takes us.  I hated Maric once.  Wanted to kill him.  Nearly abandoned him in the Korcari Wilds.  And he became a brother to me."  Loghain smiled.  "I tried to have Jerath assassinated, put bounties on his head, and would have killed him in that duel had I gotten the chance.  And he has become my son."  Loghain chuckled.  "Did you know I tried to convince him to marry Anora?"

"Oh."  Brehan winced.  "That would have been a disaster."  He caught Loghain's look and continued quickly.  "I don't mean that as an offense to Anora."

#

"Our entourage will be ready to depart in the morning."  Josephine nodded to Tan.

"Good.  The sooner we get to Orlais, the sooner we can get this civil war issue solved." 

"Josephine?"

They turned at the sound of Solas's voice.  "Yes, Solas?"  Josephine smiled at the elven man.

"I know Minaeve has been helping you curate various donations, but I could use her help with some of my research."  Solas nodded to her.  "I fear we are somewhat short on mages that know proper research techniques."

"Oh, that's..."  Josephine nodded.  "Yes, that's fine."

"Thank you."  He gave her a small bow.  "I fear she may be upset about having to miss the trip to Orlais, but the tomes Dorian acquired for me should be arriving shortly."  He glanced at Tan before walking away.

Tan narrowed his eyes as he watched Solas go back to the rotunda.  Well now, seemed like the mage was stepping on his toes.

#

Dorian saw Halamshiral spread out before them.  He glanced at Solas, and saw the man frowning at the Inquisitor.  "Something wrong?"

"Pardon?"  Solas blinked at him.

"I was inquiring as to what was wrong.  You appeared half in the Fade."  Dorian raised an eyebrow at Solas.

"I was merely considering some new information."

"Anything you care to share?"  Dorian frowned.

"Not at this moment, no."  Solas glanced back at the Inquisitor.  "War is ugly business, even when it is regrettably necessary."

"True words."  Dorian sighed, and looked at the small army that had come with them.  "True words."

#

Brehan couldn't quite stop himself from smiling as he watched Jerath put his son to bed.  A couple years, and the boy was going to be taller than his father.  He nodded when Jerath headed towards him.  "Odd, in a way."

"What is?"

"Despite everything, even knowing how much time has passed, it's still a bit funny realizing you're not a kid anymore."  He shrugged.  "Not that you ever really were, I suppose."  He glanced back towards the room before following Jerath through the hall.  "Odder still watching the scariest man I ever met tuck someone into bed."

"If I'm so scary, why do people keep punching me in the face?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in Saitada's case, because you deserved it."  Brehan sighed.  "And I still owe you an apology."  He glanced down at the smaller man.  "You know, if I'd have realized how many times over the years you'd save my ass, I'd have been a lot nicer to you."

"But then I wouldn't have learned so many elven curse words."  Jerath shook his head.  "A lot's happened since those days."

"True."  Brehan frowned.  "Did you know Morrigan was pregnant when she left?"

"Yes."

"Then why..."  Brehan blinked.  "Why did you stay?"

"There was work to do."

"Da'mi, we..."  He sighed.  "You had a kid, and we just left you to clean up the mess."

"It's more complicated than that, lethallin."  Jerath leaned on the wall.  "I promised Morrigan I'd give her a year before I went looking for her.  And then..."  He twitched a shoulder.  "Well, shit happened."

"That's not..."  Brehan narrowed his eyes.  "Da'mi, the moment you learned I was in danger, you rode in on a damn griffin to get me out.  I don't believe for one moment that anything that happened in Amarantine would have kept you from your son."

"I killed Flemeth.  That's why she needed Hawke.  Because she knew Morrigan would send me to kill her."  Jerath met his eyes.  "Until I was sure, I couldn't risk leading Flemeth to Morrigan."

"Flemeth."  Brehan blinked.  "You killed Asha'Bellanar?"

"Yeah."  Jerath twitched his shoulder again.  "Thinking I'm going to have to do it again pretty soon."

"I..."  Brehan shook his head.  "Am deeply concerned that you aren't joking."  He shrugged.  "So what's the next step?"

"We go to a party."  Jerath sighed, and rolled his eyes.  "Orlesians."

Brehan nodded.  "Where is Morrigan, by the way?"

"Orlais."

"I..."  Brehan stared.  "What?"


	11. Wicked

He found Solas reading in the small library of the estate they'd commandeered for their headquarters.  Tan watched him for a moment before entering.  "Something you'd like to say?"

"Several things, though I doubt you are interested in hearing them."  Solas did not look up from his book.

"Do you care for anything beyond the Fade?"

"Ah."  Solas glanced up at him.

"Ah?"  Tan blinked.

"The Inquisitor turns his hawk-like gaze to me, penetrating deep into my most secret desires.  Only..."  Solas looked back at the book, waving a hand dismissively.  "Not.  I care deeply for many things beyond the Fade.  Just not you."

"You've got an attitude problem, Solas."  Tan hooked his thumbs behind his daggers.  "You might want to reconsider that."

"Why?"  Solas turned another page.  "Do you have another expert on the Fade hiding around here?  Are you absolutely certain you won't need me?  I volunteered to help, Inquisitor.  Rattle the bars if you like, but I chose to enter this cage."  He shifted his hand, noting something on the parchment next to him before turning the page of the book again.

"You're right."  Tan smirked.  "Right now, I need you.  You should consider what's going to happen the day that is no longer true."

Solas smiled.  "That is not a concern for me, Inquisitor."

#

The Grand Duke was polite and something even approaching charming when he greeted Tan.  It would have come off as pleasant, if Tan hadn't been aware the man needed them far more than they needed him.

He met Josephine at the gate.  She was all but wringing her hands, terrified he'd use the wrong fork or something.  Tan patted her hand.  "Relax, Josie."  He gave her a small bow.  "I've been to court in Orzammar.  I know do know how to be polite when the situation requires."

She nodded, and took a deep breath.  "Everything is going to be fine."  As he walked past her, he heard her murmur something else.  "Andraste preserve us."

#

It took them the better part of an hour to find Minaeve.  She had climbed down over a broken section of the ramparts, and was gazing out over the view.  "Minaeve?"  Kels called her name as he made his way to her.

Eben's eyes widened as she turned towards them.  She'd been crying.  A lot.  "Maker, Minaeve, what's wrong?"

"I..."  She turned back towards the view.

He wasn't sure exactly what part of his instinct called to him, but he lunged forward.  His hand caught her arm just as she jumped, arresting the motion.  Eben felt Kels beside him, helping him pull her to safety.  Together they dragged her back to the wall.

"Minaeve, Minaeve..."  Kels wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she sobbed.  "Minaeve, what's going on?"

#

"Thoughts?" 

Morrigan glanced down at the masked elf that was offering her a tray, and accepted one of the flutes of wine.  "The Inquisitor is rather charming for an odious toad."

"Part of what makes him dangerous," Jerath replied.  "Has Leliana spoke with you yet?"

"She is aware I am here, but no.  I think she is avoiding any direct contact.  No doubt she has spies rifling through my underthings."

"Two of them."  Jerath took the empty flute from her.  When she glanced at him, he twitched a shoulder.  "Moderately inconvenienced, only.  Brehan requested I not hurt any of them more than necessary."

"The Marquise has done his part."  She smiled.  "Now I will prepare for mine"

#

Between the various blackmail and bribes, he could have belched in Celene's face and still had nobles lauding him.  Still, he played the game.  No need to throw away alliances unnecessary.  Vivienne was on the other side of the hall, being her charming self.  Dorian was proving to be an interesting draw to some of the court.  Cassandra was glaring at anyone who got too close to her.  Varric had vanished somewhere.  Iron Bull was getting stared at.  Blackwall was apparently keeping a low profile.  And he'd declined to invite the elves.  Tan cherished a small hope that Sera and Solas would simply kill each other and save him the eventual trouble.

"You think this apostate is using blood magic?"  He raised an eyebrow at Leliana.

"It would not surprise me."  Leliana shrugged.  "I have had dealings with her in the past.  She is ruthless, and capable of anything."

"Worth checking."  Tan nodded.

#

"Varric."

Varric went still at the sound of the voice, and then turned.  He lowered his voice to a hiss.  "Carver, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Follow me."  Carver headed out into the gardens.  He left Varric into a shadowed area, then gestured to where some other figures were sitting in the darkness.

One stood, revealing himself to be... "Hawke?"  Varric's voice trembled.  And then his best friend hugged him.

#

"Seeker Pentaghast?"

She turned to see a slight elven man, wearing the mask that marked him as one of the palace servants.  "Yes?"

He bowed.  "A gentleman would like a word with you in the lower garden."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and found herself wishing for a blade.  Still, there were enough guards around.  "Show me the way." 

He led her out of the palace, and into an area that was actually marked off as restricted.  Serendipitously, she drew the blade she'd concealed in her sleeve.  The elven man came to a stop in the darkness.  She was about to ask him his intent, when she heard a familiar voice.  "Cassandra?"

She whirled, and her eyes went wide.  "Brehan, what --” She cut off when he stepped all the way out of the shadows.  "No..."  She walked to him, and touched the side of his face, where the tattoos had been mangled.  Fury filled her.  "He did this."

"Yes."  Brehan's voice was quiet.

"Maker.  I didn't know.  If..."  Tears pricked at her eyes.  "I would have stopped him.  I would have..."  She shook her head.  "You would never have turned on the Divine.  Not as you."

"Thank you."

Slowly, she forced herself to take deep breaths.  The other elven man had vanished.  "You shouldn't be here.  If you are seen..."

"I won't be.  Can you slip away, after?"

"Yes.  I will meet you at the smithy."

#

She slumped against the outer wall of Skyhold, her entire body shaking.  Eben shifted his weight from foot to foot as he watched Kels hover over her.  It took them a few moments to process what she'd said.  "He did what?"  Kels stared.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me..."  Minaeve choked on the words.

Eben sank to his knees on one side, Kels on the other.  "Minaeve..."  Eben took one of her hands.  "Of course we believe you."

"Maker..."  Kels ran his hand over Minaeve's hair, trying to comfort her.  "What do we do now?"

#

Tan looked over the apostate woman.  She was rather beautiful, with otherworldly golden eyes.  He wondered briefly what it would be like, having those eyes looking up at him while she...  He smiled, then glanced down at the key she was offering.  He caught her wrist, then took the key from her in his other hand.  "I think I know where this leads."  He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.  "Come help me search."

"I must..."

He tightened his grip.  "I wasn't..."

"Lady Morrigan..."  He turned to see a small elven man, one not much taller than he was.  "Marquise Elrundil would like to speak with you in the garden."

His thumb rubbed against her hand again before he released her, then watched her go.  He turned, and saw the elven man still standing there, watching him.  He gestured at the tray the man held.  "I could use more wine."

The elf plucked a glass from the tray and offered it to him.  Tan caught his wrist, and took the glass with the other hand.  He tugged at the man's wrist, intending to pull him closer, and blinked in surprise when the man didn't budge in the slightest.  "That's the bell, Inquisitor."  The man's green eyes met his calmly.  "You don't want to be late."  He pulled his wrist free of Tan's grip easily, then turned and walked away.

Tan glanced down at his hand and frowned.  He shook his head before heading in to find his followers.

#

He nudged one of the bodies with his foot, and heard Sera cursing.  Vivienne's voice sounded impatient.  "They always kill the servants first, my dear."

"Otherwise they might send up a warning."  Tan kicked the corpse out of his way, and headed further in.  "Look around, see if you can find anything worthwhile in here."

#

"Wait..."  Eben shook his head.  "Solas knows?"

"I didn't tell him."  Minaeve hiccuped.  "I ran into him when I was..."  She looked away from him.  "And I think he guessed.  But..."

"But he didn't do anything about it."  Kels kicked one of the chairs.

"He stopped the Inquisitor from taking me to Orlais to..."  Minaeve trailed off, hugging her arms around herself.  "And right before they left he gave me gold and said I should leave Skyhold, but..."  Tears fell from her eyes again.  "The Inquisitor will hurt the tranquil if I..."

"We'll find someway to keep you away from him without..."  Eben shook his head. 

"We'll think of something."  Kels put his hand on her shoulder.  "I promise."

#

"A dead emissary, and Venatori."  Tan shook his head.  "Never a simple plot when you involve Orlesians."  He pointed.  "Look at the hilt."

"Grand Duke Gaspard."  Vivienne nodded.

"There is more going on here."  Tan gestured for them to keep following.

#

The last of the venatori was fleeing when he was stopped by a dagger to the eye.  An elven woman walked in, and looked them over.  "Inquisitor Cadash..."

It didn't take her long to lay out her offer.  An invisible army of elves.  It was a pity she'd thought to open the negotiations by insulting him.  "An interesting proposal, ambassador."  He looked her over.  The woman was trouble, and mostly because she considered herself a mastermind.  If he let her stay in the game, she'd try to play him.  But that was a game two could play.  "I'll see what I can do."

Tan watched her go, then turned back towards his companions.  Blackwall was shaking his head.  "Does it seem strange that every single person at this party has tried to bribe us?"

Vivienne waved a hand.  "It's the Game, my dear. Everyone plays it here."

True.  Now all he had to do was figure out the best way to win it all.

#

He moved the duchess through the steps of the dance.  She was playing coy, dancing around her own intentions.  Attempting to play him for her own ends.  Tan just wondered what it was she thought she was going to gain from this little charade.  Tearing down her brother could have only limited benefit for her. 

His 'inner circle' was waiting for him when he finished the dance.  He met Leliana's eyes.  "What happens if the Empress dies?"

"Orlais falls into chaos."  Cullen was the one that answered.  "And..."

"That could happen even if she lives."  He glanced over his shoulder towards the other end of the great hall.  Celene played the game.  She lied, shifted with the wind, and ultimately served no master save herself.  She was not a woman who could be brought to heel, and not a woman who would honor an alliance.  "What happens if she dies?"

Leliana slowly nodded.  "Someone must emerge victorious tonight, and it need not be Celene."

"The Duchess suggested I'll find something in the royal apartments.  I'll check what it might be.  Cullen, get your soldiers into position.  Josephine, sooth the ruffled feathers.  And Leliana..."  He nodded to her.  "Do what you do best."

"Indeed."  She returned the nod.

#

Tan started laughing, ignoring the rather perplexed look on the elven serving girl's face.  "No wonder the Empress never found herself a man."  He shook his head.  "Ass like that, it's kind of a waste."  He gestured back in the direction they'd come.  The information could be useful.  "Go to Cullen.  Tell him the Inquisitor sent you, and to stash you somewhere safe."

"Yes."  She scrambled back to her feet, and practically fled.

He laughed again.  "Not just a woman, but an elf.  What an idiot."  He turned, and saw Sera glaring daggers at him.  Tan shrugged.  "Florianne said something about mercenaries.  Keep looking."

#

The duchess was actually gloating, as though she'd won something.  Tan tapped his foot impatiently as she proceeded to lay out her entire plan.  Her entire stupid plan.  Apparently, she thought assassinating the empress in front of the entire court would end well for her in any world.  He began focusing his will into the mark.

No sooner had she given the order than he ripped open the rift.

#

Dagna glared at the orb.  She walked around the desk several times, continuing to glare.  The orb stubbornly refused to respond.  She sighed.

"Waiting, wondering, wishing..."  Cole's voice came from behind her.  "It's dangerous.  Like me."

"Cole..."  Dagna turned around.  "You're not dangerous."

"Like the demons at Adamant.  They could bind me, roaring, raging, wrong."

"No."  Dagna put her hands on her hips.  "I'm not going to let anyone bind you.  And neither will the Warden-Commander.  Anybody tried, he'd stab them in the face."  She smiled up at Cole.  "You're one of us now."

"You could bind me."  Cole stared at her.

"What?"  She blinked.

"You could bind me.  You wouldn't make me hurt anyone."

"I'm not going to..."

"Merrill knows how.  She could --"

"She's not going to either."  Dagna put her foot down firmly.  "Cole, we'll protect you.  I'll think of something.  I promise." 

#

"So Gaspard hired Fereldan mercenaries."  Tan folded his arms as he looked up at the captain.  "Interesting."  He shrugged.  "Want a better job?  One that probably won't get you tied up and fed to demons?"

#

Cullen rushed toward him as soon as he reentered the hall.  "Thank the Maker you're back.  The empress will begin her speech soon.  What should we do?"

Tan nodded.  "Wait for Florianne to act, and have your people ready."

"Inquisi..."

"I gave you an order..."  Tan narrowed his eyes.  "Commander."

He nodded. 

#

"You're wasting time trying to stir the nobility against me.  We're at war."

"I hardly have to stir them at all.  Your sister murdered Celene.  Everyone saw it.  You're a traitor by association."

"What do you hope to gain, rabbit?  You can't claim Celene's empty throne for yourself."

"Maybe not.  But I can keep it from you."

Tan shook his head.  "You're done meddling.  Gaspard will be the emperor."

"You think you can keep him in power?  Really?"  Briala narrowed her eyes.  "Will you sit by his throne and hold his hand to fend off the accusations of the court?"

"I found a servant who can attest to that you and the empress were intimate at the time she purged Halamshiral's alienage."  And that alone would discredit her.  Any accusation she made would be the rantings of a broken-hearted lover.

"If that were to get out..."  Gaspard nodded.  "I don't see your allies standing with you for long."

"I see."  The confidence had vanished from Briala's voice.

"The important thing right now is for the empire to have stability."  Tan folded his arms.

"You think you did this for the good of Orlais?"  Briala shook her head furiously.  "This is a grab for power.  A child could see that."

"The Game is over, rabbit."  Gaspard was smiling now.  "You played well.  But you lost."  He shrugged.  "Your death will bring years of security to the empire."  He turned towards Tan.  "Come, my friend.  You and I should address the court."

#

"We all owe you our lives, Inquisitor."  Gaspard nodded to him.  "I will remember that.  You've been a friend.  I am not a man who forgets his friends."  Which was exactly why Tan had put him in power in the first place.  "Stand with me.  We should speak to the people together."

#

She slipped into the smithy.  The scent of the forge was almost comforting after the perfumed estate.  Two figures moved.  Both elves.  She recognized the taller.  "I have an hour, but no more."

Brehan nodded.  "Thank you for meeting with us."

"How did you escape?"

"That tale will take longer than an hour to tell."  He turned to the man beside him.  "Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, allow me to introduce Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris."

"I..."  She stared at the man.  "You're dead."

"I get that a lot.  Probably for the best."  He gave Cassandra a small bow.  "The world is under threat from more than one angle."

Cassandra sighed.  "And the Inquisitor may be one of those threats."

"He remains our best opportunity to defeat Corypheus.  He may be the only one who can."  Brehan glanced at the man beside him.  "We can mitigate the other threats, but not without information.  Can you help us?"

"Yes."  The word escaped her before she realized it.  She'd raised that man up, despite her misgivings.  A brash act.  One that had cost a friend dearly.  "Yes."

Jerath held out a small rune.  "Touch this to fire or break it, and I will come."

"Leliana will know your face."

"She will never remember I was there, if she sees me at all."

She nodded uncertainly.  Her eyes went back to her friend.  "Brehan..."  She sighed.  "I am so sorry."

"Ma halam."  He shook his head.  "It is done.  Coming to Skyhold was my mistake, not yours."  He held out a hand. 

She took it, then tugged him to her and hugged him tightly.  She felt him return the hug.  "Maker watch over you."

#

Briala saw the guards come in.  The taller of the two leered at her.  He started towards her, and then a foot of blade suddenly protruded from his chest.  The second guard went down with a snapped neck.  She blinked at the two elves.  It took her a moment to realize she knew the scarred one.  "Brehan?"  She shook her head.  "I heard you were dead."

"Lot of that going around these days," the other elf said.

Brehan helped himself to the keys, then unlocked the door of her cell.  "I know a rebellion looking for a spymaster.  Want the job?"

"I would be delighted."  She stepped out of the cell.  The second elf stepped inside and set a barrel down.  "What are you doing?"

"Covering our tracks.  With rubble."  He glanced up at her.  "Brehan tells me you know something about eluvians."

"I do."  She took the arm Brehan offered, and walked out of the prison.

#

"I need your help."  Dagna planted herself in front of the Warden-Commander as soon as he entered.  She glanced past him to see two more elves.  "Hi, Brehan.  Who's your friend?"

"Briala."  Brehan touched her elbow, and gestured for her to follow.  "This way."

Dagna watched them go, then turned back to Jerath.  "I need your help."

"Something with the orb?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's still sitting there, all roundish and taunting."  She took a deep breath.  "It's about Cole.  I need a way to keep anyone from binding him."

"No one is going to bind Cole."  Jerath shook his head.

"I know.  You'd stab them in the face if they tried."  She threw up her hands.  "There are magical items that interfere with the intrinsic twisting of the patterns within the Veil that..."

"No one could have bound Vigilance either.  It's..."  Jerath shook his head.  "It's like how none of us were affected by the false calling."

"But how does it work?"  She frowned.  "I read about some Rivaini amulet that their seers use.  Could you get me one to examine?"

"It's not necessary, and I have a lot to..."

"Please?"  She stared up at him.

He gave her an annoyed look.  "What did I say about you doing that?"

"It's cheating."  She batted her eyes.  "Please?"

"Fine."  Jerath sighed.  "One Rivaini amulet."

"And I need more dragon bone."

"What are you doing, building a castle out of it?"

"Cole needs better daggers."

"Why couldn't you have just gotten a puppy?"  He rubbed his forehead.  "Briala has some kind of crystal that allows her to unlock eluvians.  I trust her about as far as you can throw her, so I'm going to want you and Merrill to figure out how it works."


	12. Revelations

Eben paced back and forth.  The Inquisitor and the rest of his entourage would be back within a couple days.  Minaeve was in a near panic over the thought of telling the commander.  Even if he believed her, the Inquisitor was the Inquisitor, and it was her word against his.  It wouldn't have been the first time templars had closed their eyes to an abuse to preserve stability.  The Inquisitor was their only way to seal rifts, and many believed he had been chosen by Andraste herself.  And Minaeve was terrified that if she did make an accusation, it would be her tranquil that paid the price.

"What about your friend?"

He turned at the sound of Kels' voice.  "What?"

"Dorian.  Would he help?"  Kels stared up at him.  "He's a magister."

"I..."  Eben sighed.  "I think he would, but..."  He shook his head.  "He's a magister.  All the Inquisitor has to say is that he's an enemy agent sent to sow discord and..."  Eben folded his arms and leaned against the wall.  "Maker, there are enough looking side-eyed at him as it is.  They'd kill him."

"Yeah."  Kels clenched his fists.  "I tried to talk her into going to Kirkwall.  Walter'd look out for her, but she won't leave the tranquil."

"We'll think of something."

"Right now, the only thing..."  Kels punched the wall.  "As soon as the last rift is sealed, I'm going to kill him."

#

Cathiel smiled as she peeked in on the nursery.  Her son was curled up, asleep, in the arms if Salla Hawke.  Next to Salla, Jerath's son was reading aloud to his father's namesake.  Caleb Hawke and Sallah Gilmore had both fallen asleep on the pillows near the fire.

She sensed her husband coming up the hall.  His arms wrapped around her, and he rested his head on her shoulder.  "A castle full of children," Alistair said.

"You increased the guard?"  She kissed his cheek.

"Rory was rather annoyed to learn two of his recruits were Venatori."  Alistair narrowed his eyes.  "Brosca and Brehan are on their backtrail now."  His grip tightened on her.  "Ser Alec sent a dozen members of the Order of Vigilance.  Experienced demon-fighters."  He kissed the side of her neck.  "And I'm pretty sure Jerath's got a couple people of his own around here somewhere."  Alistair looked up, then nodded.  "Hello."

She turned to see Kieran had finished reading, and was now watching them.  His vivid green eyes were identical to his father's.  He looked up at her and Alistair.  "Hello."

"Kieran, are you settling in alright?"  She smiled.  "Do you need anything?"

"I am well."

Alistair let her go, and reached over to ruffle Kieran's hair.  "We'll do everything we can to make sure you are safe here."

"Father said you would."  Kieran nodded gravely.

"Did he now?"  Alistair smiled.

"He said if something bad ever happened to him or Mother, I was to come to Alistair and Cathiel of Ferelden and tell them who I was."  Kieran gazed up at him.  "He said I could trust you."

"He..."  Alistair swallowed.  "He did?"

"You are his friends."  Kieran glanced back at the other children in the room, then looked back at Alistair.  "Do not worry.  I will keep them safe."  He went back to sit next to Salla again.  She handed him another book.

They exchanged a look.  Cathiel just shook her head, and smiled.

#

"And with this mirror..."  Tan looked around the shadowy world.  "Corypheus becomes a god?"

"That is his plan, Inquisitor."  Morrigan nodded.

Tan smiled as he looked around.  Now he just needed to learn how, exactly.

#

Tan looked down at the report from Orlais.  Gaspard had made good on his word, and Orlesian forces were already backing up Inquisition forces.  He set the parchment aside, then glanced at the window.  He rose, and went to the balcony, looking down.  An emperor in his debt, a Chantry hailing him as a chosen one, and a private army that rivaled some kingdoms.

Not that there weren't issues.  They still hadn't found the Wardens.   Solas was keeping the little elven filly busy.  Ferelden wasn't quite openly hostile, but King Alistair was making his dislike of the Inquisition known.  Leliana's agents in Gwaren had vanished, and they'd been unable to get any into Denerim.  He frowned and considered the report from Gaspard again.  Maybe Orlais would be interested in getting their 'lost province' back.  The demon activity would be weakening Ferelden's military.

He shook his head, then turned around and headed for the stairs.  Blackwall had claimed to know nothing of Loghain, but perhaps it was time to ask him a little more... strenuously.

#

"Sister Leliana has confirmed it."  The young man in front of him wouldn't meet his eyes for some reason.  "Blackwall is gone."

"Any idea where?"  Tan raised an eyebrow.

"How would I know, my lord?"  The young man started to walk away.

Tan reached out and caught his wrist.  The young man glanced down at his hand, and Tan narrowed his eyes.  "Kels, yes?"

"Yes, Your Worship."  The young man swallowed. 

"Did Leliana have anything else to add?"

Kels attempted to pull his wrist free, and Tan tightened his grip.  He heard a small hiss of pain from the runner.  "She found a crumpled report in his quarters.  Some execution scheduled in Val Royeaux."

He released the young man's wrist.  There were entirely to many people around right now.  He turned back to the stables and went inside.  The griffin toy Blackwall had been working on was still incomplete.  He picked up the wood, examining the craftsmanship before tossing it into the stable's fire pit.  Blackwall better have a damn good reason for running off.

#

"He's not actually a Warden?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

Brehan shook his head.  "I was the only one in Skyhold that had undertaken the Joining.  So whoever this Blackwall is, he's not a Warden."

"The plot thins."  Varric sighed.  "Alright, what do you need from us?"

"Is Morrigan safe?"  Brehan looked from one to the other.

"Morrigan?"  Cassandra blinked.  "The apostate Gaspard foisted off on..."  She frowned.  "Leliana seems to have known her from..."

"Andraste's ass, she was the swamp witch that helped you guys during the Blight."  Varric ran a hand down his face.  "Leliana's going to be watching her."

"We are kind of counting on that."  Brehan nodded.  "As she is a liaison from the Imperial Court, she should be safe enough.  If you can ensure she remains that way, we'd appreciate it."

"I will ensure it."  Cassandra folded her arms.  "And you, you are keeping safe?"

"As much as I normally do."  He gave her a small bow.

"So no."  She shook her head fondly. 

"I didn't come by for a visit.  There is a darkspawn warren."  He took out the map, spreading it out and pointing to the marked locations.  "Unfortunately, given the number of Inquisition soldiers in the area, bringing in the Wardens would create problems.  However, due to the number of Inquisition soldiers in the area..."

"They will undoubtedly encounter the darkspawn."  Cassandra frowned at the map.

"Forewarned, they should be able to handle it."  Brehan shrugged, then handed her some parchment.  "This is a potion that has proved to increase resistance to darkspawn taint.  Won't help if they swallow blood, but should prevent infection just from being nearby."

"I'll get the information to Curly."  Varric nodded.  "Leliana knows I've got sources."

"You should be getting back to Skyhold.  Be careful."  Brehan smiled.  "Both of you."

#

Tan glared up at the gallows.  So Blackwall wasn't a Warden after all.  How the hell had Leliana missed that?  His spymaster was going to need to answer some questions.  He caught Sera's sleeve, yanking her down.  "Send a message to Skyhold.  I want to know what the hell is going on here."

#

He couldn't help but laugh.  "So our stalwart Warden is nothing more than a murderer.  A child killer."  Tan spat on the ground.  "That's rich, really."  He turned, and left the man kneeling in the cell.

Cullen was waiting upstairs.  Leliana had managed to come up with a report on Thom Rainier.  Tan held up a hand to forestall Cullen's words.  "I really don't give a shit."  He glanced at the stairs, then shook his head.  "He was only useful because he was a Warden.  Let Orlais have him."

#

Cassandra shook her head.  Of all the people...  She sighed, and then walked up toward Cullen's office.  The Commander was giving orders.  When he'd finished, she walked up to his desk.  "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."  He shook his head at her.  "You don't need to keep checking on me."

She sighed, and was opening her mouth to say something when the door opened.  Kels came in, followed by Eben.  Kels looked momentarily startled to see her, then he squared his shoulders.  "Commander, may we have a word?"

"I really don't have time right now."  Cullen shook his head.

"Sir, you told us to report to you if we learned anything about who hurt the tranquil."  Eben took a step forward.

Cullen sighed, and then nodded.  "Yes.  I did."

The two young men exchanged a look, and then Kels took a deep breath.  "The Inquisitor killed her."

For a moment, Cullen just stared at them.  Then he ran a hand down his face.  "That is not funny."

"Sir, it's..."

"Do you have some kind of proof of this?"  Cullen folded his arms.

They looked at each other again.  Eben raised an eyebrow, and Kels shook his head and signed.  "No, sir."

"Have you two gone completely insane?"  Cullen stared at them. 

"Sir, we..."

"Go..."  Cullen leaned on his desk.  "Find something productive to do."

"I..."

"Now."  Cullen glared. 

Cassandra watched them flee.  She frowned.  "Cullen, perhaps..."

"I do not have time for this."  He looked up at her.  "Did you actually need anything?"

"No."  She shook her head.  "I suppose I do not."

#

"You suspected he wasn't Blackwall."  Tan glared at Leliana.

"I suspected, but I had yet to confirm anything."  Leliana shook her head.  "I did not wish to arouse his suspicions."

"Bah, idiot like that?"  Tan leaned on her desk.  "Could have put it up on the flags.  You know he actually climbed the gallows and announced it to everyone?"  He smirked.  "He could have just conscripted the condemned."  He took a deep breath.  "And the real Wardens?  Any sign?"

"It's possible the information Varric's sources provided originated in a Warden.  Possibly Carver Hawke."

"Can you backtrack it?"  Tan folded his arms.

"I've been looking for him since before the Conclave."  Leliana frowned.  "I believe he stays on the move."

"Well, then we have one option."  Tan met her eyes.  "Alistair and Cathiel."

"Neither of which are inclined to cooperate with either of us."  She sighed.

"They just need some incentive.  How old's their kid?"

Leliana's eyes widened, and she began shaking her head.  "Inquisitor, I..."

"Look, we aren't going to hurt the kid."  Tan waved a hand.  "You can pick out his nanny yourself, tuck him in every night if you want.  But Ferelden's a problem, and this is the best solution."

"I don't have any agents in the palace right now."

"No.  We don't want to use Inquisition agents.  We want to be able to officially deny involvement."  Tan tapped his chin.  "Let's make use of one of the Carta cells."

#

The dwarf standing in front of his cell was a woman.  Her crimson hair was streaked with gray, and her cloak hid her clothing. "Thom Rainier?"  She looked him over.

"Yes."  The name felt cold.

"I would like to know what happened to the real Gordon Blackwall."

He sighed, and told her the story.  How Blackwall had sent him to collect darkspawn blood, only to die in the ambush.  He even told her where she might find the remains.  Hopefully, the man's ashes could finally be laid to rest.  She nodded when he finished, then turned to the jailer.  "I am Warden-Commander Saitada Aeducan.  I hereby conscript this man into the Gray Wardens."  She shrugged.  "Again."

Frustration showed on the jailer's face.  "No, I will not --"

A shadow moved behind the jailer, and a heartbeat later the man hit the wall before sliding down into unconsciousness.  Saitada rolled her eyes at the two men who seemed to materialize from thin air.  "I had that."  She gestured at the human man.  "Get the cell open."

#

"I..."  Rainier looked around the large house in confusion.  He recognized Loghain, but not the others.  "I don't understand.  Why..."  He trailed off as he recognized the elf entering the room.  "You're Brehan."  He swallowed.

"She really is Warden-Commander Saitada Aeducan, if you were curious."  Brehan shrugged. 

"People will know about this."  Rainier shook his head.  "With the Wardens reputation already..."

"Everyone knows what Wardens are."  The short elven man who'd knocked out the jailer shrugged, and gestured at the others in the room.  "Traitors, kinslayers, thieves, murderers, scumbags, and other assorted trouble-makers.  We just happen to make saving the world our hobby."

"You're a Warden too?"  Rainier raised an eyebrow at the man.  He was small and slight enough that he could almost be mistaken for a child.

Brehan chuckled.  "No.  He's The Warden.  Thom Rainier, meet Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris."

He felt his jaw fall open.  "But..."  Rainier turned back towards Brehan.  "He's dead."

"Got better."  Jerath shrugged. 

"What I've done --” Rainier shook his head.

"What you've done."  Jerath rolled his eyes.  "Alright.  Let's have a 'who has fucked up more' contest.  You murdered ten people.  I'd beat that number before I was thirteen.  This is my second in command, Nathaniel Howe.  He broke into Vigil's Keep with the intent of murdering me.  You've met Loghain Mac Tir."  He gestured to a blond man holding a staff.  "Meet our healer.  Anders, Thom Rainier.  Thom Rainier, Anders.  Oh, and Brehan over there.  He once tried to thatch a roof without putting in supports first."

"Emma shem'nan, Da'mi."

Jerath shook his head at Brehan before turning his gaze back to Rainier.  "So, you were saying?"

Rainier took a deep breath, and slowly nodded.  "My blade is yours."

#

"Lady Cassandra."  Jerath nodded.  He looked up at her.  "Something I can do for you?"

"I..."  She hesitated.  "Yes.  Carver is a templar, but claims not to use lyrium."

"He doesn't."  Jerath shrugged.  "Nor do I."

Cassandra nodded.  "When Cullen joined the Inquisition, he stopped taking lyrium.  He wanted to..."  Cassandra sighed.  "Be free of it.  The Inquisitor ordered him to start taking it again."

"Petty bastard."  Hawke folded his arms.  "Cullen's a good man."

"Agreed."  Cassandra nodded to Hawke.  "But the Inquisitor doesn't care about the person, only the role.  He'll drag Cullen and the rest of the Templar order down into the dark."

Jerath sighed.  "And you think this is something I can fix?"

"You found a way to be free of lyrium.  For yourself and Carver.  Could you do the same for Cullen?"  Cassandra chewed her lip.  "Please?"

Hawke nodded.  "Cullen stood against Meredith.  But back on the lyrium leash..."  He sighed.  "Without those chains dragging him down, he'll stand with us.  I know it."

"Brehan?"  Jerath looked up at the man standing quietly.

"I recommended Cullen for the Inquisition.  I could argue its my fault he's in this situation.  He's not there of his free will, Jerath.  Not anymore."  He met Jerath's eyes.  "Please."  Then he turned to Cassandra.  "He'll help."

"You sound a little sure of that."  Jerath shook his head.

"You'll help."  Brehan nodded to him.  "Shianni.  Zerlinda.  Dagna.  Athras.  Even us.  All throughout the Blight and after.  People came to you for help, and you never failed them.  Not once."  He smiled.  "Cause you're Jerath Tabris, and it's what you do."

"I hate you, lethallin."  Jerath sighed.  "Find a way to get him out of Skyhold for a few hours, and I'll see what I can do."

#

"Commander Cullen?"

He turned to see a slight elven man.  Cullen frowned.  "Who are you?"  He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  "And where is Cassandra?"

"I'm a friend of Lenore Amell."  He gestured over his shoulder.

His eyes widened.  "Lenore?"  Cullen shook his head. 

"And Cassandra is back on her way to Skyhold."  The elven man looked him over.  "She respects you.  And Lenore speaks of you with fondness.  As does Hawke."

"This..."  Cullen drew his sword.  He pointed his sword at the elven man.  "Who are you?"

"Anders, on the other hand, said you're a prat."  The elven man twitched a shoulder.

Cullen blinked.  He took a step towards the man, stopping with the tip of his blade an inch from the man's throat.  "I will not ask you again."

"And you're trying to threaten me."  The elven man sighed.  Then he moved, so fast Cullen didn't have time to react.  A heartbeat later he was on his back, with his sword several feet away.  The elven man stood over him.  "My name is Jerath Tabris.  Cassandra and Brehan have asked me to cut your lyrium leash."

"You..."  Cullen pushed himself backward, then sat up.  "Jerath Tabris is dead."

"Seem to recall them saying the same about Corypheus."  Jerath folded his arms.  "So, two options.  The first one, you tell me no.  You go back to Skyhold with no memory of this conversation ever taking place.  Lyrium eventually takes your mind, leaves you an addled, brainless wreck.  If you're lucky, someone gives you a mercy kill."  Jerath offered him a hand.  "Or, you say yes.  And be the man Lenore, Hawke, and Cassandra assured me you are."

"I..."  He stared at the offered hand.  Then he took it.  He blinked when the much smaller man pulled him effortlessly to his feet.  "How?"

"See the guy behind you?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.

Cullen glanced behind him.  He frowned, and looked back at Jerath.  "No?"

"His name's Cole."  Jerath smiled.  "He's going to make you forget everything that happens after this moment."

#

Alistair stared at the dead dwarves.  "Carta?"  He glanced up at Ser Gilmore.

"They appear to be.  But why would..."  Ser Gilmore's eyes widened at the same time Alistair's did.

"Sweet Maker, the children."  Alistair turned and started running towards the nursery.

#

Eben took a deep breath before opening the door.  He slid inside, then carefully closed it behind him before taking a look around.  Quickly, he headed toward the Inquisitor's desk.  He flipped through papers, careful to replace them where he'd found them, then started looking through the drawers.  "Nothing."  He looked around.  There had to be something he could take to Cullen.  He started toward the bookcase, and began removing and then replacing the books, checking inside for anything hidden.  "Where would a dwarf keep --"

He whirled at the sound of the door opening.  Tan entered.  The dwarf's eyes narrowed.  "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I..."  Relief filled him when he saw Cassandra enter behind the dwarf. 

"Eben?"  She looked surprised.

"I think we've caught ourselves a little spy."  Tan looked up at Cassandra.  "Take him to one of the cells."


	13. Subjected

Minaeve stared at the Inquisitor.  She started shaking her head frantically.  "No, no."

"Inquisitor..."  Cassandra frowned.  This was rapidly getting out of control.  "I am not certain..."

The Inquisitor smirked smirked.  "This little filly's been doing her best to get into my bed.  And we find one of her buddies searching about in my room?"  He glanced up at Cassandra.  "Seems fairly obvious what is going on here.  Now the question is simply who they are working for."  He shook his head.  "Come now.  Where better to place a spy than in charge of research?  She has access to plenty of Inquisition information."

"I didn't..."  Minaeve wrung her hands.  "I..."  She turned her own eyes to Cassandra.  "Lady Pentaghast, what's going on?"

"Lock her up with the other one.  Bull and I will question them, find out who they are working for."  He folded his arms.

"Inquisitor..."  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  Eben and Minaeve were little more than children.  Maker's breath, she had to pick now to have Cullen out of Skyhold.

"I'd wager they were behind the escape of the Warden."  Tan gestured to the guards behind him.  "Take her to a cell."

Cassandra watched the two soldiers drag the frantic young mage away.  It was all happening again.  She needed to get word to Brehan.

#

Cathiel and Lenore fell into step with them before they were halfway down the hall.  Alistair shoved open the door to the nursery and rushed inside, only to come to a stop.  He stared, his mouth hanging open.  Sallah Gilmore was fussing over her little brother, while Caleb Hawke walked back and forth with Duncan on his shoulder.  Salla Hawke was talking to Kieran.

And six white statues of dwarves in various stages of drawing their weapons stood in the center of the room.

"What..."  Lenore shook her head.  "Happened?"

#

"What happened?"  Cullen stared at Jerath.  "What did you do to me?"

"It wasn't blood magic, if that makes you feel better." Jerath gestured in the direction of the camp before he started walking.

"Then..."  Cullen hurried to catch up.

"There are very few people I trust with that information.  You're not on that list."  Jerath twitched a shoulder.

"I don't understand."

"That's obvious." 

"Did I make a pact with anything?"  Cullen shook his head.  Jerath stopped, and turned toward him.  "Were there demons involved?"

"Depends on your perspective, I suppose."  Jerath met his eyes.  "Nothing will be asked of you in return for what happened here.  What you do now is up to you.  There are still rifts, and there are still monsters that need killing.  Skyhold needs its general."  He shrugged.  "I will, however, point out that speaking of this could get folks like Cassandra hurt.  I don't think you want that to happen anymore than I do."

"I..."  Cullen took a deep breath.  "No.  I do not."

"The official story is you've been inspecting some of the troops on the Ferelden border.  So, you should probably stop in and inspect the troops on the Ferelden border." 

"It..."  Cullen swallowed, and then nodded.  "The pain is gone.  Thank you."

 

#

"Alright."  Alistair rubbed his forehead.  "Sallah, start at the beginning."

"They came in here..."  She pointed at one of the dwarves.  "And that one demanded we hand over Duncan."  She pointed to another.  "And that one grabbed hold of my little brother and started pulling out the knife like you see there..."  The dwarf indeed had a knife in one hand and appeared to be holding it in a gesture clearly intended to be threatening.  "He was going to use my brother as a hostage."  She pointed to another one.  "And that one said they should set a few examples so the King knew they meant business and the others started drawing their weapons."

"And then you..."  Lenore glanced down at Kieran.

"I did not think those men should be allowed to take Duncan."  Kieran shook his head.  "They clearly intended harm, and I think they were going to try to hurt or kill the others."  He straightened, clasping his hands behind his back.  Then he smiled.  "I like them."

"You turned them to stone."  Rory touched one of the statues.  It rocked back and forth a little.

"I did not wish to get blood on the floor."  Kieran frowned.  "Nesiara just cleaned it."

#

"Dorian..."

He looked up to see Vivienne.  The woman actually looked flustered.  "Vivienne, what's going on?" 

"The Inquisitor is accusing your young friend of being a spy."  Vivienne tapped her fingers against one arm.

"What?"  He stood up fast enough to knock books off the table.  "How, why?"

"He found the young man snooping in his quarters."  Vivienne glanced over her shoulder.  "He claims he's been working with the research apprentice, and intends to determine who they are working for."  Vivienne narrowed her eyes before looking back at him.  "Suspicion will undoubtedly fall upon you."

"I..."  Dorian nodded.  "I appreciate the warning.  Thank you."

#

Leliana frowned at Tan.  "You think the girl is a spy?"

"It never seemed odd to you that a young girl who never made Enchanter managed to rescue that many tranquil?"  Tan raised an eyebrow.  The bitch needed to learn the consequences of not minding her manners.  "Briala proved how dangerous elven spies can be."

"Minaeve came to us almost before there was an Inquisition."  Leliana sighed, and then nodded.  She held out a report, and gestured towards one of the runners.

"You mentioned suspecting Brehan had worked with Briala.  Guess we know how he escaped."  That part did bother him.  There was no way that elf could have gotten out on his own.  When Tan had last finished with him, he'd barely been able to crawl.  "We may need to make an example out of these two."

The runner dropped the report.  Tan glanced up at him, and frowned.  It was the one that had been rude to him out by the stables.  "I know you."  He tilted his head.  "You're friends with Minaeve and Eben, aren't you?" 

"They didn't do it."  The young man began shaking his head.  "They couldn't have."

"I supposed we will have to find out."  Leliana sighed.  "I'll speak to Bull about questioning..."

"It was me."  The young man turned towards Leliana.  "I helped the Warden escape."

#

"I need your help."  Dagna walked into Jerath's office, flanked by Merrill.

"Something with the eluvians?"  He raised an eyebrow.

She scoffed.  "No, that was easy enough.  There's a universal command phrase.  Cole says it's the Dread Wolf's Blessing or something like that."  She waved a hand.  "That's what I came to talk to you about."

"The Dread Wolf's Blessing?"  He frowned.

"No.  Cole."  Merrill sighed.  "Nathaniel brought the amulet, but when I charged it with magic something went wrong and it sort of zapped him."

Dagna nodded.  "As near as we can tell, something out near Redcliffe is interfering with the enchantment."

"Redcliffe."  Jerath sighed.  "Naturally."

"Can you come with us to figure it out?"  Dagna gave him an entreating look.

"I'm..."

"Please."  Merrill raised an eyebrow.

"That's cheating."

#

"What the hell were you thinking?"  Dorian hissed at the young man in the cell.

"I..."  Eben swallowed.  "I was hoping I could find something we could use against him, to show people what he really was.  I didn't..."  He looked away for a moment, then looked back at Dorian.  "I would have come to you, but I was afraid he'd hurt you.  Claim you were part of a Venatori plot against him or something.  I didn't want..."

Dorian felt his heart lurch slightly.  He sighed.  "So you took it upon yourself to try to find evidence."

"And now..."  Eben glanced at a cell further down.  "Kels claimed he'd tricked me.  That he was the one that helped that elven warden, Brehan, escape."  A tear rolled down Eben's cheek.  "That dwarven bastard will execute him, then he'll just go back to hurting Minaeve, and it'll be my fault for getting caught."

"I will get you out of this, Eben."  Dorian nodded.  He'd come up with something.  Inheriting his father's seat had given him more resources, after all.

"No."  Eben met his eyes.  "No, if you can get someone out, get Kels.  I'm just going to get latrine duty or thrown out or something like that.  I'll be fine, but the Inquisitor is going to kill him."

"I..."  Dorian winced, and rubbed his forehead.  He highly doubted the Inquisitor was going to let Eben go that easily.  "I don't know if I can."

"Then Minaeve.  Buy her from him or something.  Once she's safe, he'll have nothing he can hold over Kels and the Commander will be able to help."  Eben reached through the bars of the cell and caught Dorian's hand.  "Dorian, please.  Don't let him hurt her again."

He put his hand over Eben's and squeezed it gently.  "I will keep her safe."

"Thank you, Dorian."  Eben's eyes were wet.  "Thank you."

#

"Kels..."  Cullen shook his head.  "Inquisitor, I've known Kels for years.  He is no spy."

"He confessed."  The dwarven man narrowed his eyes.  "I'm surprised you aren't angrier about this, Cullen.  He betrayed you."

"He would do no such thing."  Cullen frowned.  "Let me talk to him."

"Cullen, I've yet to render judgment on any of the three yet."  A smirk came to the man's face.  "I'm willing to be merciful, if given a reason.  Kels confessed, so clearly you've already set a good example for him."  The Inquisitor met his eyes.  "You should keep doing so."

For a moment, he considered drawing his blade.  Instead, he forced himself to nod.  "Of course, Inquisitor."

#

Dagna watched the guy scamper away.  Merrill was staring, her knuckles white on her staff as she reached out to grab Cole's arm with her other hand.  Dagna shook her head.  "He let some poor kid starve to death in..."  She clenched her fists.  "That's disgusting."

"Yes."  Jerath nodded.

"Let me kill him."  Cole started forward again.  "I need to."

Merrill let him go.  "Maybe he...

"You can't."  Dagna shook her head frantically.  "You can't.  It'll twist him."

"She's right."  Merrill nodded.  "We don't want Cole to..."  She shook her head.  "If he makes the templar forget, it should sever the link between them."

"But that link is part of what makes Cole Cole.  He's unique and special and..."  Dagna turned towards Jerath.  "Do something."

Jerath nodded, and headed after Cole.

#

"Inquisitor, do you have a moment?"  Dorian caught up with the dwarven man.

"Magister Pavus."  He nodded.  "What can I do for you?"  He gestured for Dorian to follow him.

"I wish to speak with you regarding Minaeve."

"Our little elven spy."  The Inquisitor smirked.  "She doesn't work for you, does she?"

"Hardly."  Dorian waved a hand as he followed the Inquisitor up the stairs.  "No agent of mine would ever pair a plaidweave scarf with anything violet."

The dwarf actually laughed.  "Good point."

"I have, however, found the child most useful, and would hate to see her knowledge go to waste.  I could make use of her."  Dorian folded his arms. 

"You want me to just let a spy go?"  The Inquisitor shook his head, and sat down in his chair.  "Did you know that little filly actually tried seducing me?"

It was tempting to reach for his magic.  To call up fire, and incinerate the man right where he sat.  "A lot of knowledge has been lost from the circles, and that girl's experiments have born considerable fruit.  Properly supervised, she could continue the research."

"And what's in this for me?"  The Inquisitor looked up at him.

"My family is not without wealth and resources."  Dorian shrugged.  "Which, as you know, I now control.  I'm sure an arrangement can be made.  I would have to check with someone regarding the going rate for an elven slave, but the fact that she has magic would carry a premium.  I'm sure we can come to a fair bargain."

"You want to buy her."  Slowly, the Inquisitor nodded.  "You went and spoke to that one kid.  Eben."

"Cullen had assigned him to serve me."  Dorian waved a hand.  "I was rather put out to note that he'd been rifling through my drawers."

A slow smile spread across the Inquisitor's face.  "I see.  So, you're offering me gold for the girl.  Very well.  As soon as we are done questioning her, she's all yours."

His blood chilled.  Considering what had already been done to Minaeve, he was not about to let this man question her.  "That would bring down her value considerably.  I would think..."

"So you don't just want me to let her go."  The smile became a smirk.  "You want me to spare her."

"I would..."

"Dorian..."  The Inquisitor leaned back in his chair.  "If you're going to beg, you really should be on your knees."

It occurred to him that until that very moment, he'd never actually hated anyone before.  Dorian narrowed his eyes.  "Inquisitor, I..."

"Dorian."  The Inquisitor showed a hint of teeth.  "I told you to kneel."

#

The former templar fell to his knees as Cole approached.  Dagna watched as Jerath walked towards the scene.  "Cole?"

"He remembers what he did now."  Cole's voice was a little frightening.  "He knows he killed me."

"Cole, look at me."  Jerath's own voice was quiet.  Slowly, Cole turned to face him.  Jerath shook his head.  "No, Cole.  Look at me."

"A smile, and he follows me into the alley.  One blow to the throat, and he can't scream.  He gurgles, choking, but he can breathe.  The knife is in my hands now."  Cole stared at Jerath.  "Slow, shallow cuts as he tries to scream.  Copper in the air, salt on the lips, a head on the window sill, fear in the air."  Cole shifted his weight from foot to foot.  "It didn't fix anything."

"It doesn't.  Ashes don't become flesh."  Jerath nodded. 

"It doesn't change the past.  Just stops it from happening again."  Cole fidgeted, and started to turn back towards the templar.

"Look at me, Cole."  Jerath's voice was firm.

Cole turned back to him.  His eyes widened, and he took a half step backward.  "Who will I be today?  Justice, or Vengeance?"  Cole tilted his head.  "He chose vengeance."

"And?"

"No greater vengeance.  No worse punishment."  Cole slowly nodded.  "Redemption."

"Look at him, Cole."  Jerath pointed to the templar.

"He remembers now.  He..."  Cole took a step toward the man.  "He left the templars."

"I'm sorry."  The man shook his head.  "I'm so sorry."

Slowly, Cole nodded.  "Don't be sorry.  Be better."  He turned, and walked back towards Dagna.

#

"So, you're being a shit.  There.  Said it."  Sera glared.

Tan smirked.  "What's your --"

"No, don't bother.  I don't care about your words.  People say all kinds of words."  Sera sneered at him.  "Fun, fair, but you're acting like a right arse.  You were supposed to be different.  So stop it, or I'll have to..."  She shook her head.  "Something."

"Saving the world isn't easy."  Tan shrugged.  "I have to do whatever it takes."

She actually spat. "Said every shitheel ever."  She waved a hand.  "You're punching down, hurting people.  You've got power, but so's the baddie."  She sighed.  "Plus, if you make it all about you, how will I play?  How will things get back to normal?  I need it normal."

"Sera..."  Tan smiled, and then reached out and caught her wrist.  He yanked, pulling her to her knees.  "You think you can walk away?"  He touched her cheek.  "If you're not the archer, you're the target."  He flung her hand away.

"What is that."  She scrambled back.  "I don't even...?"

He really didn't have time for her shit.  "Get your treacherous face out of my sight.  Now."

She stared at him for a moment, and then ran.  Squealing.  He chuckled.

#

"I need your help."  Rainier moved to intercept Jerath.

"What's going on?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"The report Brehan brought..."  Rainier took a deep breath.  "I know there are larger concerns, but I..."  He sighed.  "Is there any way we can make sure Sera is okay?"

"You want me to track down a Red Jenny?"  Jerath shook his head.

"I..."

"I'll do what I can."  Jerath sighed.  "You're a Marcher, right?  Saitada's heading into the Free Marches to make contact with the Wardens there.  I want you to go with her, guard her back."

Rainier closed a fist over his heart.  "Yes, Warden-Commander."

"She's the Warden-Commander."  Jerath chuckled.  "I just stab things."

#

"Minaeve..."

"Magister Pavus?"  Minaeve stared up at him.

"I need you to come with me."  He held out a hand, then growled in frustration when she didn't take it.  "Minaeve, I need to get you out of here."

"I can't."  She pulled away from him.  "He said if I left he'd..."

"Minaeve?"  He frowned.

"He'd hurt more of the tranquil."

"Andraste's ass."  Dorian sighed in frustration.  "Minaeve."

"I can't leave them.  I promised them I'd keep them safe.  I promised, I promised..."

Dorian knelt next to her.  He started to put a hand on her shoulder, and then stopped.  He shuddered.  Minaeve had been at the mercy of that bastard more than once.  Maker, he needed to get them out of here before... "Alright.  I'll..."  He took a deep breath.  "Alright.  The Inquisitor is heading out to meet with the Qunari.  We'll just..."  He nodded.  "A gathering expedition.  Herbs and..."  He stood.  "Be ready."

#

Tan stood on the overlook.  Letting the freaks die was a small price to pay for having the Qunari for allies.  And Iron Bull...  Hissrad... followed the order.  He wasn't fool enough to think the alliance was permanent, but it was something he could use.

Until he had the orb, anyway.  And then, well, cows were easy enough to domesticate.  It was time to get back to Skyhold, and determine the next steps.

#

"Fasta vas..."  Dorian shook his head.  "The bastard is back early."  He glanced back at Minaeve, and saw tears in her eyes.  He might be able to get her out, but...  He looked past her at the tranquil.  There was no way Tan would fail to notice, and he couldn't bring himself to consider what would happen then.

A hand touched his arm, and he looked to see Vivienne.  "Dorian."  She met his eyes.  "I need to speak with the Inquisitor, and you are standing in my way."  She kissed his cheek.  "Do get a move on, my dear."  She brushed past him and headed to intercept the dwarf.

#

"Sera?"

She nearly fell from her perch.  The man watching her was elven.  And a couple inches shorter than she was.  She notched an arrow and drew back her bow, pointing it at him.  "Who wants to know?"

"Remember when you picked Lady Enderly's pocket?"

For a moment, she just stared, the memory flashing into her mind.  A guard holding her by the wrist so that her toes barely touched the ground, leering at her when he spoke of what they did to 'little knife-ears who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.'  And then the guard had stumbled and released her, courtesy of an elven boy that had driven his shoulder into the back of the guard's knee.  "You.  You're Soris's little cousin.  Didn't you get executed or something?"

"Or something."

She lowered the bow.  "Lady Enderly was a bitch."

"Ogre ate her, during the Blight."  He twitched a shoulder.  "You're Red Jenny."

"And how'd you know that?"

"I'm the Dark Wolf." 

"Hah."  She laughed before taking the arrow off the bowstring.  "Thought you went up to Antiva, joined the Crows or somethin."

"Just freelanced a little for the Crows.  Needed to settle a few matters."  He looked her over.  "Still do.  The Inquisitor needs to be stopped."

"How'd you find me?"  She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm the Dark Wolf." 

"Oh.  Right."  Sera tapped the arrow against her leg thoughtfully.  "What are you planning to do about Inky?"

"I'm thinking arrow to the face.  Maybe more than one."  He twitched a shoulder.  "There is also a high chance of stabbing."

"Hehehehehe."  Sera grinned.

"Got some friends already.  Could use a few more.  Game?"

"Oh, yes."

#

Alistair shook his head at the elven men standing in his office, and chuckled.    Next to him, Cathiel sighed.  "Do you even have a plan?"  She raised an eyebrow at Jerath.

"Name one time we've had a plan and it's actually worked as planned."

She opened her mouth, then frowned.  "It not working as planned was usually your fault."

"I have some goals.  How we achieve them is somewhat fluid.  Step one..."  Jerath shrugged.  "Save the world."

"You don't want to start with something smaller?"  Alistair chuckled.

"Alistair..."  Jerath gestured at the room.  "It's us." 

Brehan frowned.  "The alliance with the qunari could be a problem.  They are using the Inquisitor more than he's using them, and there is enough movement on their end that we can't track all the Viddathari.  We are going to end up infiltrated, and there is a very real chance information will end up in the Inquisitor's hands."

"At which point he goes to his good friend Gaspard and we get invaded by Orlais again."  Alistair nodded.  "With qunari backing him up."  He folded his arms.  "I'll prepare as much as we can."  He glanced at Ser Gilmore before looking back at Jerath.  "Frankly, we've been preparing already.  If you need an army, one is waiting."

"Appreciate it."  Jerath nodded.  "Might even need to take you up on it.  Are the kids alright?"

"Yes, they are."  Cathiel smiled.

"You know..."  Alistair chuckled again.  "I actually thought for a moment that you'd left Kieran here so we could protect him."

#

Cullen headed up to the balcony, and then frowned.  It was empty.  He started to turn back and saw Vivienne behind him.  "Is there something you need, my dear?"  She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I was looking for Dorian."  He glanced back at the library. 

"He was complaining about how the tranquil never brought the exact components he needed."  Vivienne waved a hand lazily.  "I believe he went to oversee their most recent efforts."  She walked toward her normal settee. 

"Madam Vivienne, are you alright?" 

"Whatever makes you ask that, darling?"  Vivienne frowned at him.

"You're limping."  He narrowed his eyes.

"You have much larger concerns, my dear."  She shook her head. 

"You came from..."  He glanced towards the door of the Inquisitor's quarters.

"Cullen, darling, I must respectfully request that you not be foolish."  Vivienne narrowed her eyes.  "As I stated, you have larger concerns.  There is the matter of the serving boy.  I do hope that gets cleared up quickly.  Training him to choose a proper wine was no easy task, I assure you."

"Yes."  He inclined his head to her.  "Thank you, Madam Vivienne."

#

"I need your help."

Jerath leaned on the desk and sighed.  "Do people ever start conversations with 'hello' anymore?"

Cullen folded his arms.  "Kels and Eben found out the Inquisitor raped Minaeve.  Eben decided to go into the Inquisitor's quarters to try to find anything they could use against him, and got caught.  To prevent Eben from being executed for 'attacking' the Inquisitor, Kels confessed to being the one to kill the guard and help Brehan escape."

"He did?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"Dorian got Minaeve out somehow, and both of them have vanished."  Cullen rubbed his neck.  "I can only hope they are safe, but the boys..."  He shook his head.  "The Inquisitor has ordered me to publicly flog Eben.  Me, personally.  But he's apparently still considering what 'judgment' to render on Kels himself.  He's made it clear that any further..."  Cullen narrowed his eyes.  "Reluctance on my part will result in that judgment being fatal to Kels."

"What are you asking me to do here, Cullen?"  Jerath folded his arms.

"I don't..."  Cullen took a deep breath.  "I don't know how you did what you did.  I'm not sure you are even..."  He shook his head.  "In Kirkwall I..."  He sighed.  "No.  I should have listened to them.  I don't know what you are, but it doesn't matter.  This is my fault.  Save them, and I'll do whatever you ask in return."

"Make sure you are out of Skyhold tomorrow morning, with a lot of witnesses that can verify that.  Take the Inquisitor and Leliana down to inspect the troops or something.  I'll handle the rest."


	14. Pride

Cullen glanced over his shoulder at Leliana, then gestured at the map.  "Any information your agents could get me on this area here would be useful."  He tapped the area.  "It's the best route to get the trebuchets in, and if that dragon appears..."

The Inquisitor nodded.  "Do it.  I want your soldiers on the march by morning."

"Josephine will need some additional laborers to get the supply lines set up."  Cullen focused on the battle plan.  He just had to hope, both that it worked, and that the price would not be too high.  "I'm going to leave some of my newer recruits back.  They should be able to keep the supply lines safe, but frankly, I doubt they'd make that big a difference on the front."

"The Orlesians will be coming from here and here."  Josephine pointed.

"We will likely have to make adjustments based on terrain, but the plan is solid."  Cullen nodded.

"Get it done."  The Inquisitor stared at the marker on the map.

#

"What the..."  Kels got to his feet.  "Constable Brehan?"  He stared at the elf opening the lock on his cell.  "How...?" 

"You rescued me."  Brehan winked.  "Only fair I return the favor."  He gestured for Kels to exit the cell.  As soon as he did, another elf tossed the cursing jailer in.  Kels smiled when he saw Eben standing there, also free. 

"How'd you even get in here?"  Kels asked.

"Well, we..."

"Less talking, more escaping."  The other elf glared at Brehan.

"Right.  This way."  Brehan started into the deeper cells.

Eben and Kels exchanged a look, and the other elf gave them a shove in the same direction.  They both followed Brehan.  The other elf closed the door, and then used the jailer's sword to wedge the door shut.  Kels' felt his jaw drop when the other elf bent the sword to make it all but impossible to remove.  "How...?"  He shook his head and went to keep moving, only to run smack into a frozen Eben.  "Eben, wha..."  Kels stared at the pair of griffins waiting by the waterfall.  "Sweet blood of Andraste.  Where did you...?"   He turned back to Brehan.  "How did you...?"

Brehan stroked the head of the griffin, then shrugged.  "Yeah, I still have no idea how."

#

"What do you mean they escaped?"  Tan glared at the jailer.

"It was the Warden, Your Worship.  That elven one."  The man shook his head desperately.  "He said he was returning the favor."

"He..."

"Kels did help Brehan escape?"  Cullen actually let out a laugh.  "Maker, I underestimated him."

Tan growled.  "Any sign of Dorian or that little elven bitch?"

"No, Inquisitor."  Leliana sighed.  "Nor has there been any sign of the agents I sent out to look for them."

"Aren't you supposed to be a fucking professional?"  Tan ran a hand down his face.  "And Ferelden?"

"There has been..."  Leliana glanced at Cullen before looking back at Tan.  "No word."

"What's going on in Ferelden?"  Cullen raised an eyebrow.

"None of your damn business."  Tan glared at him.  "Get your soldiers moving."

"At once, Inquisitor."  Cullen bowed before leaving.

Tan watched him go.  He turned his gaze towards Leliana.  "Make a note.  Templars are not to carry more than a two-day personal supply of lyrium.  They can see the quartermaster for a refill."

"Yes, Inquisitor."  Leliana nodded.

#

Rainier's eyes widened when he saw the elven woman.  She caught sight of him, and hers did the same.  A moment later, she was throwing her arms around him.  He picked Sera up in a full on bear hug.  "I was worried about you."

"You..."  Sera stepped back, and then aimed a punch at him that he only barely managed to dodge.  "You tried to get yourself executed."  She tried to kick him in the shin, forcing him to dance a little to avoid the blow.  "How'd you get here?"

"I'm a Warden now."  Rainier nodded to her before gesturing at the dwarven woman in Warden armor.  "For real, this time.  They conscripted me.  How'd you get here?"

"The Dark Wolf invited me."  She pointed.  "Turns out he's Soris's little cousin."  She turned back to Rainier.  "Soris is the Jenny out in Amaranthine."

"Is he now?"  Saitada raised an eyebrow at Sera before turning to Jerath.  "And you're the Dark Wolf."  She sighed.  "So that's why Brosca was so insistent on getting all of us official royal pardons."

"Sure."  Jerath nodded.  "Let's go with that."

"Sera..." Saitada gestured.  "Shoot him."

#

"Dorian Pavus."

Instinctively he pushed Minaeve behind him, and then his eyes widened with recognition.  "Loghain."  Dorian lowered his voice to be sure no one overheard.  "What are you doing here?"

"Extending you an invitation to join the group preparing to save the world from a certain Inquisitor."  The old Warden gave him a small bow.

"I'm in."  Dorian nodded.  Right now, he didn't even care whether they had a chance of success.  The thought of getting to throw a fireball at that cretin made him positively gleeful.

"Me too."  Minaeve's voice was fierce, though her face was pale.

"Just like that?"  Loghain actually looked a bit amused.

"Yes."  Dorian tightened his grip on his staff.  "Let's go."

#

"A temple to Mythal."  Tan shook his head.  He stared at the swamp witch.  "And you want me to do some kind of ritual?"  He folded his arms.  "What am I, stupid?"

"As tempting as it is..."  Solas shook his head and glanced at Morrigan.  "I advise you not to answer that question truthfully."

Tan growled in the elf's direction, and found himself annoyed when Solas just rolled his eyes.  "I suppose you think we should follow this ritual."

"The temple may have magical defenses still active."  Solas nodded.  "Following the rituals would allow us to bypass..."

"Magical defenses are really the only reason I brought the two of you along."  Tan pointed.  "I'm not playing the game.  Follow that Venatori bitch."

Iron Bull hefted his axe, and started walking.  Varric and Cassandra exchanged a look, and followed.

#

Kels stared for a moment.  Before he could say anything, Minaeve was hugging him.  Then she stepped back, slapped him, and hugged him again.  He put his arms around her, holding her tight as he breathed in the scent of her hair.  "You're alright."

"Dorian and I took the tranquil on a 'gathering expedition', then ran for it."  Minaeve's breath tickled his ear as she spoke.  "I was so worried for you."

"I was a bit worried for me too."  Kels smiled.  "But all that matters is you're safe.  I --" 

He was cut off by her kissing him.  It took him a moment to realize he was hearing applause, and they turned to see Eben and Dorian both clapping.  "Encore, encore," Dorian said.

Laughter escaped him.  "Thank you, Magister Pavus.  For everything."  He put his arm around Minaeve's waist.

#

"What, exactly, am I supposed to do with thirty-two tranquil?"  Jerath raised an eyebrow at Loghain. 

"Build a raft?"  Carver offered.

"Play a live-action chess game?"  Caronel suggested.

"Antivan opera?"  Valya raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me again why I keep saving the world?"  Jerath shook his head.  He turned to look over his shoulder.  "Dagna!"

#

Tan sneered at the man on the landing.  "You know, I think I've had just about enough of elves."  He gestured at his companions.  "Kill the lunatic."

"Masal din'an."  Abelas waved a hand before turning.  "The vir'abelasan will not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."

"No."  Morrigan cried out as Abelas disappeared through the door.  She turned into a raven and followed.

Tan made a growling sound before turning to bury one of his knives in an attacking elf.

#

Dorian watched Kels lead Minaeve into the garden.  He smiled.

"You saved her."  He turned to see Eben staring at him.

"Well, I do recall promising that I would."  Dorian adjusted one of his buckles.

"You're amazing."  Eben's face broke into a smile.  "Like a hero out of one of Varric's stories."

"Except much better dressed."  Dorian waved a hand.  He took a deep breath.  "You should have come to me sooner."

Eben nodded.  "I know.  I just..."  He took a deep breath.  "I couldn't bear the thought of him hurting you."

"I..."  Dorian slowly nodded.  There were things the young man didn't need to know.  And who knows, perhaps if he denied it enough, he could convince himself.  They were safe, and that was all that mattered.  "I appreciate that, Eben.  But promise me you won't try playing hero again without consulting with me first."

"I promise."  Eben smiled.

"How did you two even get here?"  Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Warden-Constable Brehan brought us."  Eben gestured.  "On..."  He shook his head.  "There were griffins."

"Were you struck in the head?"  Dorian blinked.

"Starting to feel that way, my lord."  Eben sighed.

#

"A waste."  Solas closed the eyes of one of the corpses.  "A tragic waste."

"We have larger concerns."  Tan stepped on one of the corpses as he headed into the temple.  "We've got to find that mirror."  He glanced back at Solas.  "Take a look at the carvings.  Find me some answers."

Solas looked up at him, and something flashed in the elven man's eyes.  For just a moment, Tan felt fear.  And then Solas nodded.  He gestured at some markings on the wall.  "I believe we need to go this way."

#

"You think you can bring down the Inquisitor?"  Dorian gave the small elven man a contemplative look. 

Next to him, Eben gave a small shake of his head.  "My lord, if I may ask..."  He glanced at Dorian before looking back at their benefactor.  "Who are you?"

"My name is Jerath Tabris."

"Like..."  Eben blinked.  "Like the one that killed the archdem..."  He trailed off.

"Vishante kaffas."  Dorian stared.  "But you're supposed to be dead."

"You know, if I had a copper for every time I'd heard that recently..."  Jerath rubbed his forehead.  "Dorian, you've studied magic from a different perspective than the other mages here.  I'd appreciate it if you helped them."

"What exactly are they trying to do?"

"We either need a way to close rifts, or we need the Inquisitor alive." Brehan entered the room.  "The former option is much, much more palatable."

"And what about Corypheus?"  Eben frowned.  "What are you going to do about him?"

"Find a way to kill him."  Jerath twitched a shoulder.  "Then kill him."

"That easy, huh?"  Dorian waved a hand.

"If it was easy, someone else would do it."  Jerath folded his arms, and looked up at Eben.  "You can go, if you want."

"I owe you people my life."  Eben shook his head.

"Cullen asked us to rescue you.  You owe us nothing."  Jerath shook his head.  "I can have one of my people drop you wherever you'd like to go."

"I'm staying with Magister Pavus."  Eben took a step closer to Dorian.

Dorian swallowed against the lump that rose in his throat.  "Eben, I..."

"I'm staying."  Eben's voice was firm.

"Well, then..."  Dorian smiled.  "I'd be happy to assist your mages however I can."  He glanced around.  "Can your people actually take Corypheus on?"

Jerath started to open his mouth, and then a voice called from the other room.  "Dagna, tell your little friend to stop alliterating my inner thoughts!"

Brehan and Jerath exchanged a look, and Brehan shrugged.  "Relax."

"We're professionals."  Jerath nodded.

#

The Venatori mage started to flee. Tan gestured for his companions to go after her. "Take her ali..."

He didn't finish getting the words out before she'd thrown herself from the heights. Tan growled, then looked up. "Abelas." He pointed, and then headed after the elf.

The sentinel was almost to the well when a bird turned into the swamp witch, blocking his path. "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows."

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last." The man took a step backward, and looked down at him.

Morrigan shook her head. "You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance."

"To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving."

"Fool. You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows."

"Legacy." Tan shook his head. "It's a fucking pond."

"The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor." Morrigan folded her arms.

"Do you even know what you ask?" As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on..." Abelas gestured at the Well. "Through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

"Your people are already dead." Tan smirked. "You lost years ago."

"So it seems." Abelas sighed.

Solas spoke up. "There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger."

"Elvhen such as you?"

"Yes. Such as I."

"Our duty is all that remains." Abelas shook his head. "Those who drank from the vir'abelasan paid a great price, bound to the service of Mythal for etern --" He cut off, and looked down at where Tan's thrown dagger stuck out of his side.

"We don't have time for this." Tan narrowed his eyes as Abelas staggered and fell.

"He was defending all that was left of what once was." Solas glared at Tan.

"He was a babbling lunatic." Tan gestured. "There's that mirror. Now the question is what do we do with this bit of stagnant water?"

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?" Morrigan arched an eyebrow. "The Well is the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass." She stared at the water. "I did not expect the Well to feel so..." She tilted her head. "Hungry."

Tan wrinkled his nose. "Hungry?" He looked at the water. Odd as it was, he couldn't deny something about it made him uneasy.

"I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."  Morrigan turned toward him.

"Or more likely, to your own ends."  Solas shook his head.

"And what would you know of my 'ends', elf?"  Morrigan glared at him.

"You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast.  You cannot be trusted."  Solas narrowed his eyes.

"So why don't you go for a swim, Solas?"  Tan smirked, and gestured at the water.  The risk to himself was too great, but if they wanted to fight over it, well, he had enough templars to keep a mage in line.

"No."  Solas stared at him.  "Do not ask me again."

"Get your ass moving, witch.  I want to be gone before Corypheus shows up again."  Tan gestured at Morrigan.

#

Dorian fumbled for Eben's hand and felt Eben clutch his in return as the strange inky blackness faded from Jerath's eyes.  Dagna was looking at him wide-eyed.  "Morrigan?"

"She lives."  Jerath slowly nodded.  "Finish your work."  He turned and left the lab.

"Alright, let's try altering the..."

"Dagna..."  Dorian stared at the door the Warden had exited before turning to the dwarven woman.  "What just happened?"

"Oh.  He and Morrigan have a link that allows them to feel each other’s emotional states.  Morrigan must have gotten hurt or..."

"As fascinating as that is..."  Dorian shook his head.  He realized he was still holding Eben's hand and released it.  He put his hand on Eben's shoulder instead, squeezing the back of the young man's neck, though he was a little uncertain which of them the gesture was intended to comfort.  His eyes flicked to where Caronel and Anders had both clearly been affected by whatever had just happened before looking again at Dagna.  "That's not exactly the part I was..."  He took a deep breath.  "Dagna, who is he?"

Her eyes narrowed.  "He's Warden-Commander Jerath Tabris."

"Then perhaps a better question then is what is he?"  Dorian raised an eyebrow at her.

Dagna straightened up and squared her shoulders.  "He's a hero, a light in the dark times.  And that's all that matters."  She gestured at the workstation.  "We've got work to do."


	15. Finality

Tan paced back and forth, listening to his advisers speaking.  "When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field.  I'm not sure why."  Cullen was frowning at the map.

"What he wanted was no longer within the temple."  Morrigan waved a hand.

"Perhaps.  He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

Josephine smiled.  "Then Corypheus is finished."

"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again."  Leliana narrowed her eyes, and adjusted the location of one of the map markers.

"He will not hide."  Morrigan shook her head.

"Then I suggest you focus that well thing, and get me what I need."  Tan folded his arms, then turned towards Cullen.  "I want at least two templars with her at all times."

"Yes, your worship."  Cullen nodded.

Morrigan looked annoyingly unfazed at the order.  "There is a way.  The dragon he calls is not truly an Archdemon.  It is a dragon, in which Corypheus has invested part of his being.  He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old.  That pride can be exploited.  Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted.  He can be slain."

"Kill the dragon, kill the magister."  Tan nodded.  "Except for the fact that the dragon has already nearly killed us on several occasions.  You better have something more for us."  He glared.

She merely smiled.  "There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power. The Well whispers it to me now. Your help will be required, Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready, and we shall begin."

#

"Lady Morrigan?"  Cullen knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter."  She inclined her head graciously to him. 

"This thing you..."  Cullen shook his head.  "I'd greatly prefer if you did not go anywhere with the Inquisitor."

"Tis sweet of you to concern yourself, though I fear it is the only option."

"Then I will also be accompanying you."  Cullen squared his shoulders.

"No.  Tis necessary for you to remain and prepare the returning soldiers for whatever comes next."  Morrigan folded her arms.

"Lady Morrigan..."

"Commander Cullen."  She met his eyes levelly.  "You have met my husband.  He lost this particular argument."  She smiled.  "What makes you think you stand a chance?"

#

"Tell me, how does it feel?"

Tan turned towards Solas.  "What are you babbling about?"

"Being you. Are you blissfully unaware or, deep inside, is some part of you banging on the walls, screaming?"  Solas raised an eyebrow.

A small laugh escaped him.  "Feels great, elf.  And why shouldn't it?"  He waved a hand at the images painted on the walls.  "I'm a hero.  Saving the world, making it safe for kittens and orphans."  He shrugged.  "I snap my fingers, and a dozen templars will drag you to the dungeon.  Tempting, actually.  I'm a bit low on tranquil these days."

"I should thank you, Inquisitor.  I had spent time with few of your people before this.  From the stories, I thought you all thuggish, simple, and crude.  Now?"  Solas folded his arms.  "Now I know I was right. You have no idea what a comfort that is."

"Aaaaawww."  Tan put a hand over his heart.  "Does this mean we aren't friends anymore?"  He smirked.  "I'm not going to need you much longer, elf.  You best start thinking of some new way to make yourself useful."  He jerked a thumb at the images on the wall.  "Maybe paint the privy or something."  Tan shrugged before heading up the stairs.

He found Leliana looking over some notes.  "Inquisitor."

"Any more fallout from our little trip to Valence?"

A smile came to her face.  "Our guest has settled in nicely, and the Grand Cleric has become one of your most ardent supporters." 

"I was thinking..."  He leaned on the wall.  "Divine Leliana has something of a ring to it.  Imagine what a continued partnership could do."

"I have been."  Leliana nodded.  "Justinia wanted the Chantry to grow, but her reforms never took root. She was held back by tradition, and was too gentle to force change. I won't make that mistake."

"A united world."  Under his command.

"Indeed."  She turned to face him.  "The Chantry alienated potential allies by brutalizing elves and belittling dwarves. If we could bring them into the fold, wouldn't we have peace?"  She waved a hand.  "There are those who would cling to the old ways, of course, but they will see. I would make them see."  She sighed.  "Ah, but I've rambled on too long. I am not Divine."

"Yet."  Tan smiled.

#

"Summoning an ancient elven goddess."  Tan laughed.  "You know, each time I think things can't get more ridiculous, fate pulls something else out of its ass."

Morrigan stepped to the altar.  "We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear."

Solas took up the incantation.  "Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear."  He gave Morrigan a considering look.  "A very old invocation, perfectly translated."

"Why thank you."  Morrigan inclined her head to him graciously.  She turned towards Tan.  "Your companions will need to go elsewhere. Not to worry. If there is shouting, they will hear it readily enough."

"Get."  Tan jerked his thumb.  They obeyed readily enough.

The witch spread her hands.  "You know who I am. From high priest to high priest, I am the last to drink of sorrows. Come to us, Mythal. Whatever you are, whatever remains, I invoke your name and your power."

It was still for a moment, and then the wind shifted.  Tan's eyes widened when he realized a woman was striding towards them.  Morrigan was staring as though her eyes were about to fall out of her head.  "Mother."

"Mother?"  Tan looked up at her.

"Now, isn't this a surprise?"  The older woman put a hand on her hip.  When magic began to glow around Morrigan, the old woman simply waved a hand and the light vanished.  "Now, now, that's quite enough of that."

"What have you done to me?"  Morrigan stared down at her hands.

"I have done nothing."  The older woman shrugged.  "You drank from the Well of your own volition.

"Then..."  Morrigan's eyes were almost comically wide.  "You are Mythal?"

"Well, this is all kinds of entertaining."  Tan folded his arms.  "It's not every day I actually get to meet a new flavor of crazy."

The older woman's eyes swirled a moment, and the look she gave him suggested amusement.  "Aren't you a clever little lad?  A herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age.  Sound and fury, signifying..."  She laughed.  Her eyes went back to Morrigan.  "The voices did not lie, Morrigan. I can help you."  She walked forward, and touched Morrigan's head.  A strange light gleamed.  "Do you understand, child?"

"Yes, I..."  Morrigan nodded.  "Think I do."

"A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me."  The old woman inclined her head before turning and walking away. 

Tan took a step forward.  "I didn't say you could go."

"I do not recall asking your permission."  The woman didn't break her stride.  A heartbeat later, she vanished into the tall grass once more.

"Your mother..."  Tan narrowed his eyes.  "Is kind of a bitch."

"On that, Inquisitor, we agree."  Morrigan nodded.  "Come. We should return to Skyhold. I have the answer to your problem. I can match the Archdemon's power, when the time comes. All that remains is for you to find Corypheus."

#

"It is somewhat dangerous having both of us out of Skyhold right..."  Cullen's face broke into a smile.  "Dorian."

"Commander."  Dorian nodded, and then made an oof sound when Cullen actually stepped forward and hugged him.  He made a great show of straightening his clothes, but looked pleased.

"You're right."  Jerath nodded.  "So let's make this fast.  We need the Inquisitor alive until Corypheus is dead and we've managed to seal the rifts.  But we also need to solve the matter that caused all this shit in the first place.  And for that..."  He folded his arms.  "I'm going to have to ask you people to take something on faith."

"You're asking us?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm asking you to believe Flemeth is who she claimed."  Jerath nodded.  "Because I am telling you that she is.  She is, indeed, the host of Mythal."

"Alright."  Brehan nodded, though his voice was uncertain. 

"Hard as it is..."  Cullen sighed.  "Yes."

"I'm asking you to believe that she isn't the only elven god still remaining."

"Da'mi..."  Brehan shook his head.  "If the elven gods are..."

"Your own legends say one escaped the cage, Brehan."

Brehan's eyes widened.  "Fen'Harel."

"The orb was his.  He gave it to Corypheus so that Corypheus could unlock it, not knowing that Corypheus would survive doing so.  And everything he has done since has been to get the orb back."  Jerath took a deep breath.  "It's why he involved himself in the Inquisition.  Why he manipulated the Inquisitor's rise to power.  And once he has the orb, he will tear down the Veil."

"You're claiming..."  Cassandra folded her arms.  "That Fen'Harel has positioned himself within the Inquisition?  I..."  Her eyes widened.  "No."

"Sweet blood of Andraste..."  Dorian stared.  "You're talking about Solas."

"Yes."  Jerath nodded.  "He's weak now, but whether through the orb or other means, he will grow stronger, as strong as he was when he caused the fall of the elven empire.  But for now..."  Jerath looked from Cullen to where Carver stood, and then turned his gaze to Moira before looking back at Cullen.  "He is only a mage."

"I understand."  Cullen rested his hands on his sword hilt.  "We'll handle the matter."

#

"Dorian."

He turned to see Cullen.  "Ah, Commander, I was --"

"Thank you."  Cullen swallowed.  "For looking out for them.  I..."  He looked away.  "I can only imagine what it must have cost you."

Dorian sighed.  Not for the first time, he wanted to go back to Skyhold and incinerate that dwarven bastard.  "Cullen, it wasn't your fault."

"I should have done something long before it ever got to..."  Cullen sighed.

"Well, it's in the past now, and need never be spoken of again."  Dorian kept his voice light, and gestured at the courtyard below.  Kels was sitting on one of the stone benches, talking to Eben.  Minaeve was curled up next to Kels, and his arm was around her, holding her close.  "They are going to be fine.  You're the one that has to go back to the beast's lair."  He turned back to Cullen.  "You do realize I'm going to worry myself sick, don't you?"

"He thinks I'm still leashed."  Cullen narrowed his eyes.  Then he took a deep breath.  "Thank you for coming back, Dorian."

"Well, I knew you'd miss me terribly if I left."  He kept his voice light.

Cullen laughed.  "You know, I really would."

#

He started to stand up to go find a bottle of wine, only to find Eben entering the room with a bottle of wine.  Not just a bottle of wine, but a bottle of agreggio.  "Young man, you are a diamond amongst pebbles."

Eben smiled when he opened the bottle.  "Things are starting to..."  He shrugged, and then poured into two glasses.  "I think we might be coming to the end, or to another beginning, or something.  But it feels like the whole world is about to change."

"I think you may be right."  Dorian accepted the glass Eben handed him.  "First we had a hole in the sky, then an ancient magister, and now a Fereldan who appreciates good wine.  Wonders may never cease."

"It is good wine."  Eben took a sip.  "There is a flavor underneath that I like, but I have no idea what it is.  It's a little like chocolate but not quite.  It's kind of velvety."

"It is indeed."  Dorian chuckled.  "There is hope for you yet."

"I was just thinking I have no idea what is going to happen after this."  Eben looked down at the wine.  "And I was wondering..."  He looked back up at Dorian.  "What's Tevinter really like?"

For a moment, he just stared at his own glass.  Then he set it on the table, and held a hand out to Eben.  "Perhaps I could show you, when this is done?"

"I'd like that, I think."  Eben took his hand, and allowed Dorian to pull him closer.

The wine tasted perfect on the younger man's lips.

#

"Did you..."  Leliana raised an eyebrow.  "Find what you need, Morrigan?"

"I can match the dragon, yes.  As for matching Corypheus..."  Morrigan folded her arms.  "That is up to you, Inquisitor."

"Shouldn't be difficult."  Tan shrugged.  The trick was going to be getting that orb away from him.  Rendering Solas tranquil would keep his information handy, but he dared not make that move until he actually had the orb in hand.  Anything else would raise too many suspicions.  Once he had the orb though, who would dare speak against him?

"Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us."  Cullen trailed fingers over the map.  Tan gave the man a side-eyed look.  He'd said nothing about the attaches since their escape, which was suspicious in itself.  And somehow, despite the poison he'd slipped into the man's lyrium bottles, the Commander was still on his feet.  He didn't even have the decency to look pale.  Had he found the poison?

Leliana made a frustrated sound.  "We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success."

Cullen frowned.  "His dragon must come and go from somewhere."

Josephine tapped her pen against her lapdesk.  "What about the Deep Roads?  We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to --"

They all turned to stare as green light shone through the windows, bright enough to momentarily blind them.  The light faded, leaving a swirl of green that cut a hole in the sky above the remains of Haven.

"It seems Corypheus is not content to wait."  Morrigan narrowed her eyes.

Tan nodded.  "He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes."  At least it wasn't going to be too far a walk.

"You either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world."

"But that's madness!"  Josephine shook her head.  "Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

Cullen leaned on the table.  "Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you -- we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds."

"Then grab your shield and get what we do have organized."  Tan glared at him.  "The world is at stake."

#

"Commander..."  Cassandra hurried to catch up with him. 

"Maker's breath..."  Cullen nodded.  "What scouts we do have reported darkspawn in the valley."

"But Skyhold is already undermanned."  Cassandra shook her head.  "He will leave the people here completely undefended."

"I..."  Cullen rubbed his forehead. 

"Tis a difficult situation indeed."  Morrigan stepped out of the nearby shadows.  "Fortunately, it is one for which preparations have been made."

"Unless your husband is hiding an army in the pantry..."  Cassandra shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous."  Morrigan waved a hand.  "He's keeping it in Amaranthine."  She chuckled, then looked up at Cullen.  "Oh, and you should know the Inquisitor is attempting to kill you.  The lyrium you've been hiding away is poisoned, thus I highly suggest you not give it to anyone you care about."

Cassandra made a growling sound.  "The moment we no longer need that dwarf..."

#

"The Breach is back."  Brehan stared up at the sky.

"Well..."  Rainier sighed.  "Shit."  He turned towards Jerath.  "What do we--"

"Commander.  Commander."  Dagna came rushing in, followed by Dorian, Lenore, Merrill, Cole, and Anders.  "Commander."  She skidded to a halt in front of Jerath, and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.  "Commander."

"Yes?"

She smiled triumphantly, then held out the orb.  It glowed green in her hand.  "I can seal rifts."

"Wardens."  Jerath turned and started walking towards the aviary.  "Let's move."


	16. Doom

Tan gestured at Solas.  "Stay with the soldiers there."  The last thing he needed was Solas getting to the orb first.  "Keep Corypheus from bringing in reinforcements."

He headed in to find Corypheus attacking Inquisition soldiers while giving a rather overwrought speech.  The darkspawn actually smiled when he saw Tan standing there.  "I knew you would come."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."  Tan smirked.

"You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."  Corypheus's eyes glowed.

"I think you'll find its the good looking one."  Tan drew his daggers.

"You dare."  Corypheus gestured, and the dragon rose up behind him.

A laugh escaped Tan as a second dragon met it in midair.

#

Harding picked herself up off the ground.  A moment later, she fell back down, landing on her rear.  Her eyes widened as she saw a half dozen forms head up towards the rocks swirling above.  "Griffins."  She turned to the Inquisition soldier next to her.  "Those were griffins."

"It can't be."  He shook his head.  "Griffins have been extinct for..."  He trailed off as yet another of the beasts landed near them, two elves on its back.    "I..."

"Anyone need healing?"  A young elven woman raised an eyebrow at them as she leapt from the back off the griffin.  A moment later, it took off again.

"Um..."  Harding glanced around, then gestured at where the wounded soldiers were.  "Yes?"

#

He let the Iron Bull take the lead.  No use having a bodyguard if he didn't let the bodyguard take the blows, and he'd certainly sunk enough money into the qunari's armor.  Above them, the two dragons fought.  Any other day, he'd have rather enjoyed sitting back to watch.  He'd need to find a way to collar the witch when this was done.  Having his own tame dragon would be a nice touch.

Varric and Vivienne focused their fire on where Corypheus was summoning his own magic to him.  Rocks and ruins floated through the air.  It was kind of a nice touch, not so different from that black city he'd seen floating in the Fade.

"Cut him off."  Tan gestured. 

Above, the dragons fell, locked in battle.  His was winning.

At least, until Corypheus flung a spell at them.  Morrigan hit first, and fell from the wreckage.  The archdemon, however, got back up, and snarled at them.

#

Under other circumstances, Brehan might have laughed at the look on Leliana's face when Alistair led the Gray Wardens and the Silver Order out of Skyhold's garden.  Saitada quickly began directing the Wardens.  What few guards remained at Skyhold didn't bother to even think about arguing.

"King Alistair?"  Josephine stared.

Alistair stepped past Josephine, and narrowed his eyes at Leliana.  "You sent agents after my child."

"Your maje --" 

"You are fortunate that I have no interest in a diplomatic incident."  Alistair's voice was all but a snarl.  He turned, and headed out to direct the Silver Order.

Leliana watched him go, then started to turn back toward where Brehan stood.  A moment later, she was on the ground, blood streaming out of her nose.  Lenore stood over her, glaring.  "I, on the other hand, never really gave a shit about diplomacy."  She stepped over Leliana.

With a chuckle, Brehan followed.  "Nice right hook."

"Thanks."  Lenore smiled.

#

Blackwall leapt from the back of the griffin and followed the others.  Anders remained on the griffin, and redirected his mount toward where Morrigan had fallen.  "Maker's breath."  Blackwall hefted his shield, staring at the dragon.  That thing had torn through armies, and shrugged off what some very powerful mages had thrown at it.

He took a deep breath, and followed the others into the fray.  He battered a demon away, and saw a glowing sword form in Caronel's hand that cut another down.  On the other side of the field, he could see the Inquisitor.  The dwarf was hanging back, letting Iron Bull, Vivienne, Cassandra, and Varric do most of the work, and assume most of the risk. 

#

Jerath leapt over a rock that crashed nearby.  The dragon that had wounded his Morrigan turned its head towards him and let out a flaming breath.  He drew the Fade around him rather than dodge, and the flame washed over him harmlessly.  Without a word, he directed Nathaniel to take up a higher vantage point.

With the archer serving as his eyes, he ran through the ruins, then kicked off one of the walls to leap into the air.  He caught the dragon by a shoulder ridge, and swung himself up onto the beast's back.  It whirled, trying to snap at him, but couldn't reach.  He drove a dagger into the beast's neck, then used it as leverage as he started climbing.

It shook its head vigorously, forcing him to stop climbing for a moment and simply hang on.  Below, Cassandra charged into the fray, slashing her sword across the beast's side to rake a shallow gash.  The dragon turned to snap at the woman, and Jerath used the opportunity to better his own position.

He drew his blade, and drove it behind the dragon's eye.

The beast fell.

#

Whoever this elf was, he'd managed to kill the dragon.  Tan smirked.  Now he just needed to get Corypheus out of the way and get to --

#

The black fetched arrow quivered slightly from where it was stuck through the Inquisitor's eye.  The dwarven man swayed, and then fell to the ground.  Cassandra rushed towards them.  "Are you insane?"  She stared at them.  "He's the only one that can close the..."

"I'll explain later."  Jerath shrugged.  "We've got an ancient magister to kill."

Nathaniel reslung his bow.  "Fortunately, we've been practicing."

They started up the path.  Jerath glanced back over his shoulder at her, Vivienne, and Varric.  "You coming or not?"

She hefted her shield and followed.  Varric laughed, then gestured at Vivienne.  "After you, Madam."

#

Cassandra used her shield to block the orb of fire Corypheus hurled in her direction.  She saw Blackwall and a few others on the lower level, dealing with the demons Corypheus had summoned.  A second glance around the field showed no sign of the Iron Bull.

A demon rose in front of her, and an arrow staggered it before it could attack.  She finished it off with a backhanded blow, and saw Nathaniel fire straight at the Warden-Commander's back.  Jerath stepped to the side just in time to let the arrow pass and slam into a demon that had just finished materializing into existence before resuming his attack on Corypheus.

The man was ranting, calling upon the old gods.  "Dumat, ancient ones, I beseech you.  If you do exist, if you ever existed, help me now."

The Warden Commander said something in response, though she did not recognize the language.  Corypheus's mouth dropped open in shock and his grip on the orb wavered.  A pulse of energy came from the Warden, and Corypheus went flying backward.  The orb fell from his hand and rolled away.

#

"Alright."  Dagna took a deep breath, and glanced up at Cole.  "Here goes, well, everything."

"Stone strong, steadfast and shining."  Cole nodded.

"You can do it."  Dorian gave her an encouraging smile.

She lifted the orb, and called upon the power inside.  For a moment, she was huge, taller than the world, and it felt as though she could feel every other dwarf in existence.  Their voices filled her as her mind's eye gazed down at the Breach from above the clouds.  Her will focused, and green light flowed from the orb.

The Breach closed.

#

"After all this time..."  Corypheus stared.  He spoke the ancient language of Tevinter.  "You..."

"It matters little now."  Jerath answered him in the same language.  "But for what it is worth..."  He walked towards the kneeling magister, blade in hand.  "For the man you used to be..."  He lifted the blade.  "I am sorry."

The blade fell.

So did Corypheus. 

He looked down at the corpse, and then picked up the orb.  The other rocks were already falling from the sky, crashing to the ground below.  He felt Morrigan, already back on her feet.  Jerath focused, and the wreckage upon which they stood lowered back to the ground.

Almost finished.

#

"They did it."  Alistair smiled.

"I can't believe you actually sound surprised."  Brosca chuckled.

"You thought he was dead too."  Alistair mussed the dwarf's hair, and grinned when Brosca batted his hand away.  "Well, we've still got something of a mess to clean up."

"You know, I kind of missed the whole darkspawn killing thing."  Brosca shrugged.  "Though the explosives don't really seem sporting."

"I got reports from scouts about cleared warrens."  Saitada folded her arms.  "Most recently one under Highever.  They apparently kept busy."  She glanced at the man next to her.  "And you call yourself a spy."

Brehan sighed.  Then he looked back up at where the Breach had been.  "What happens now?"

"Good question."  Alistair nodded.

#

Harding let the woman heal her after she'd finished doctoring the others.  A blond man had helped Morrigan over to them, and was currently fussing over her.  And there were griffins.  Actual, living, breathing griffins.  Griffins.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"  She looked up at the elven woman.  "I'm dead, and this is some strange kind of dying hallucination."

"Come now, I'm a better healer than that."  The elven woman smiled, then looked up at the blond man.  "How is Morrigan?"

"She's threatening to do horrible things to me if I don't stop hovering..."  The blond man shrugged.  "So I think she's fine."

"Alright, I'll take it from here."  The elven woman nodded.  "Get out of here before someone recognizes you."

The blond man nodded before walking toward one of the griffins.  He paused, then chuckled.  "Well, looks like the qunari isn't stupid."  He pointed at where a horned figure was moving away from the battlefield.  "He decided not to stick around."

#

He saw the Breach close once more.  Relief filled him.  The Breach was closed, and with any luck, Corypheus was also dead.  Cullen glanced at the elven man that stood nearby.  "Come, we need to make sure it's actually sealed."  He gestured.

Solas followed, as did the men and women Cullen had spoken to earlier.  Rocks had fallen from where the magic had lifted them into the sky.  Solas pointed at where the sky was calming.  "One danger to the world has passed, at least."

"One has."  Cullen laid a hand on his sword, and took a deep breath.  "Fen'Harel."

He saw Solas freeze in his tracks, and his stomach clenched.  It was true, then.  The others had arranged themselves in a circle around the mage, and he saw his own anger and disbelief on their faces.  Even Carver Hawke's.  "Commander."  Solas's voice was quiet.  He looked at the force surrounding him, and Cullen saw realization in the mage's eyes.  Not soldiers.  Templars.  Solas turned towards him.  "I am sorry.  It was not supposed to happen this way."

Cullen nodded.  And drew his sword.

#

Cassandra started to ask Jerath a question when the rock they were standing on landed.  Before she could get the words out, he had leapt from the rock and was heading toward the small group waiting there.  A smile came to her face as she saw him go straight to Morrigan.  The witch pulled him to her before kissing him.

"Seeker..."  Vivienne folded her arms.  "Who is that?"

"Yeah."  Varric shrugged.  "We're going to have to explain things, aren't we?"

"Good."  Blackwall shrugged as he walked up behind them.  "I could stand to know what's going on."

#

Alistair glanced over his shoulder as the Inquisition's ambassador walked tentatively toward them.  "Your majesty."  She curtsied.

"Lady Montilyet."  He inclined his head.

"I..."  She hesitated.  "Your highness, may I ask what is going on?"

"Well..."  Alistair glanced at Brehan.

Brehan smiled, and gestured toward the closed Breach.  "A false herald attempted to claim Andraste's blessing.  Thus Andraste once more summoned her Warden, to save the world once more."  He turned toward Josephine, and pointed at where figures could be made out in the sky.  Josephine's eyes widened at the sight of the griffins.  "And he came once more, from the Beyond."

"I..."  Josephine stared.  "I must prepare."  She nearly tripped over herself as she went back down the stairs.

"You know..."  Alistair ran a hand down his face.  "He's going to stab you for that one."

"Eh."  Brehan shrugged.  "Serves him right for letting us think he was dead all this time."


	17. The End

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Skyhold.  The men and women atop the walls wore either Warden armor, or the armor of Amaranthine's Silver Order.  King Alistair and Warden-Commander Saitada had certainly kept their end of the bargain.  She glanced behind her, and saw Cullen leading his small band to join them.  His face was grim, and her heart sank as she realized what exactly that meant.  The Warden had told them the truth.

Her eyes went to where the Breach had been before returning to the fortress.  Then she smiled.

#

Cullen saw King Alistair and Brehan at the gate.  Jerath was there as well.  He took a deep breath, and walked over.  "You were right."  He rested his hand on his sword hilt.  "It's done."

"Not quite.  Still a couple loose ends to tie up."  Jerath twitched a shoulder.  "You should see to your troops, Inquisitor."

"I..."  Cullen blinked.  "What?"

"Commander, you're the best man for the job.  Those soldiers would follow you into the Void, and it's possible that may one day be asked of them."  Jerath met his eyes.  "You, with the aid of these people here, can turn the Inquisition into a peace keeping force.  And you're a man mages will trust as well.  It's you.  It has to be you."  He shrugged.  "And you owe me a favor.  This is what I ask of you."

"I..."  He swallowed. 

"You're going to need a spymaster.  I recommend Brehan."  Jerath gestured at the man.  "I'm not giving him a choice in the matter either."

"It's a moot point."  Brehan shook his head.  "Leliana will be the next Divine.  She will not allow the Inquisition to remain."

"Leliana and I are going to have to have a chat at some point."  When Brehan and King Alistair started to speak up, Jerath held up his hand.  "No, I mean an actual chat.  With words."

"What happens now?"  King Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be back in a few days."  Jerath shrugged.  "If I'm not, take care of my son."

"Where are you going?"  King Alistair blinked.  "Jerath, if you need help..."

"Where I'm going, none of you can follow."  He twitched a shoulder.  "You've got enough to concern you here."  He turned, and walked away, vanishing into the night.

"You know..."  King Alistair rubbed his forehead.  "Sometimes I hate him."  He turned towards them.  "So, Inquisitor Rutherford, what can Ferelden do to help?"

"I..."  Cullen took a deep breath.  "Am going to need a few minutes."

"Yeah."  He nodded.  "Know that feeling."

"Speaking of loose ends..."  Brehan shrugged.  "Got a matter to take care of myself.  Excuse me, I need to go find a couple people."

#

"I would be delighted to continue offering my assistance."  Briala smiled.  "Of course, there will have to be --"

"Fen'Harel enansal."  Valya said the words cheerfully, then went back to examining a glass.

Briala stared.  "How did you..."

Nathaniel spoke up from where he was sitting a few feet away.  "You use Brehan's ciphers and Warden weapons.  We've got a servant you tried to have killed because she knew about you and Celene."  He glued a feather to an arrow shaft.  "We walked right into the heart of Orlais most heavily guarded dungeon and walked you back out rather easily.  I'm not really sure why you think you're bargaining from a position of strength here."  He set the finished shaft down, and picked up another.

"I..."  Briala slowly nodded.  "I understand."

#

"Hissrad?"

He turned, and blinked when he saw the Dalish Warden standing a few paces away.  His eyes narrowed.  "What do you want?"

Brehan smiled.  "A new pair of boots."  A Dalish woman stepped out of the alley behind him.

He glanced behind him to see a third elf, this one marked with white tattoos and carrying a greatsword.  And standing behind him was the man the previous Arishok had deemed Basalit'an.  A man who had supposedly died in the Fade.  Magic started to glow in the hands of the Dalish woman and the Champion of Kirkwall, as Brehan and the other elf both drew their blades.

"Shit."  Hissrad reached for his axe.

#

"I'm almost sorry I missed it all."  Cathiel smiled at her husband.

"They are holding a banquet."  Alistair wrapped his arm around her.  "You can come to that."  He turned at the sound of childish laughter, and saw Kieran racing down the hall with Duncan on his back.  The toddler was squealing with delight.  Half a step behind was Salla Hawke, carrying Bann Shianni's daughter who was urging her steed to go faster.  Sallah Gilmore was running after them, admonishing them loudly about running in the halls.  A few moments later, Caleb Hawke ran by, holding Jerath Gilmore's hand.  A half dozen mabari pups chased them, barking up a storm. 

"And give up all this calm and quiet?"  Cathiel shook her head.  "Perish the thought."

"Things may be about to change."  Alistair pulled her to him, resting his forehead against hers.  "I'm not entirely sure how."

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together."  She kissed him.

#

He looked around the room.  Josephine had arranged a small banquet to make his assuming the rank of Inquisitor more official.  Cullen sighed, and then jumped when someone smacked him on the ass.  "Lenore."

"Cullen."  She smiled.  "You know, with everything going on, I didn't get a chance to say how nice it was to see you again."

"It's..."  Cullen found himself smiling back.  "You look well."

"Thank you."  She waved a hand.  "So, you're the Inquisitor now."

"Maker."  Cullen shook his head.  "I'm not sure what I did to make him that angry with me."

"Nah, he's right.  You can do it."  She linked her arm in his.  "And you've got friends to help."  She gestured at the crowd.  "See."

Cullen glanced around the room.  His eyes widened when he saw Eben laying with his head in Dorian's lap, while the magister casually fed him grapes.  Apparently, he'd missed more than a few things.  Minaeve was sitting near the fire, with Kels hovering around her protectively.  Cassandra and Brehan were talking to Vivienne and Saitada, while Blackwall and Sera chatted with Varric and Hawke.  Morrigan stood with Dagna and Cole, with Nathaniel and Carver chatting nearby.  Brosca and King Alistair were sharing a drink with Josephine at the other end of the hall.  "I suppose I do."

"Remember when we used to have to attend those boring gatherings at the Circle?"

"Sometimes I can still hear Knight-Commander Greagoir's voice droning."  He nodded.

"Remember how we used to sneak awy?"  Mischief danced in her eyes.

"I, uh..."  He felt heat rising in his cheeks.  "Remember."

"So, what do you say?"  She smiled up at him.  "For old time's sake?"

He chuckled before following her out of the room.

#

He finished the last of the amber liquid in his glass, then looked towards his audience.  "And that's the story of the Inquisitor."

Evelina sighed happily.  "It's a good story."  She cleared the plates, and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

Varric settled back into his chair, and looked up to see that Caleb was still watching him.  "What?"

"That's not all there is to the story."

"Caleb..."

"Varric..."  Caleb shook his head.  "I was there.  I saw what Kieran did.  I was there the night The Warden came back to Ferelden."  He sighed.  "I've never asked you before.  Maybe..."  He shrugged.  "Maybe I didn't want to know back then."  He looked up at Varric.  "Tell me the rest of it."


	18. The Rest of It

She turned from the mirror, and stared at him.  "You are not who I expected."

"I did not seek vengeance."  Jerath walked into the garden.  "But then, I am not the one he wronged."  He met her eyes.  "You were not the only one betrayed.  The reckoning will come."

Flemeth slowly nodded.  "You remember."

"I remember.  Come, Mythal.  The music plays."  He put a hand on his sword hilt.  "May I have this dance?"

She smiled. 

#

"Leliana."

She turned, and then nodded to the man behind her.  "So that rumor is true.  You live."  She folded her arms.  "Jerath."  Her eyes narrowed, and she frowned.  "How did you get in here?"

"Where do you think we are?"  He raised an eyebrow, then gestured.  "Do you remember the last time we were here?  You, fervently praying to what turned out to be a demon.  Lost in your own mind."

"This..."  Leliana blinked.  "Is the Fade?"  She shook her head.  "Then you are a dream."

"Am I?"  He shrugged.  "Then perhaps you should wake up."

#

Nesiara met her at the door.  Cathiel raised an eyebrow, and Nesiara took a deep breath.  "All of the children are fine."

"Something about the way you said that makes me very, very nervous."  Cathiel shook her head.

"Caleb was asking Salla Hawke and Kieran what the Fade was like.  So, Kieran took the other children down into the catacombs where there is apparently an Eluvian, and used it to take them on a brief tour of the Fade."

"He did what?"  Cathiel stared. 

"My daughter reported that in the Fade, Kieran glows."  Nesiara took another deep breath.  "Your majesty, I..."

"I'll..."  Cathiel rubbed her forehead.  "Do something."

#

She sat bolt upright in her bed, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pleasant dreams?"

Her blood went cold at the sound of the familiar voice, and Leliana turned to see Jerath sitting in a chair across from her bed.  "I..."

"The real question is are you awake now, or is this just another dream?"  He stood.  "You let yourself be led down a dark path, Leliana."

"I did what had to be done."  She shook her head.  "I did the Maker's will."

"Did you?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "And yet your Inquisitor failed.  I had to come back from the grave to clean up the mess."

"I..."

"We were friends once, Leliana.  I killed Marjolaine for you."

"You..."  Leliana swallowed.  "You killed Marjolaine?"

"Stabbed her and dumped her down a well, never to bother you again."  He folded his arms.  "Because back then, you were my friend.  And I don't like it when people threaten my friends."

"You're warning me to stay away from the Wardens."  She narrowed her eyes.

"The Wardens.  The Inquisition.  Ferelden.  I'm warning you to make the most of this chance.  Remember why you started this journey.  Make the Chantry what it should be." 

Leliana gave him a defiant look.  "I do not answer to..."

"Mercy is a rare and wondrous virtue."  His smile showed teeth.  "And you know full well it is not one I possess.  You do not want to be my enemy, Divine Victoria."

"You..."

"Wake up."

#

"I'm not angry, sweetie."  Cathiel smiled at Kieran reassuringly.  "I just..."  She nodded.  "Please don't take the other children out of the castle without checking with me or Nesiara first."

"Oh."  Kieran nodded.  "Alright."  He smiled up at her.  "After Father gets back, can I come visit?"

"Of course."  She ruffled his hair.  "Frankly, I don't think we could stop you."

#

Once again, she sat bolt upright in her bed.  She started to look around, but the room appeared to be empty.  Leliana started to breathe a sigh of relief, and then it caught in her throat.

There, on the pillow beside her, was a single black feather.

#

"Madam Vivienne..."  Eben hurried to catch up to the woman.

She smiled when she saw him.  "Eben.  How are you, my dear?"

"Well."  He gestured.  "Lady Merrill and Dagna are here.  They want to speak with you, Lady Lenore, and Magister Dorian.  He asked me to fetch you."  He bowed, and when she nodded he led her to one of the tower rooms.

"What is this regarding?"  Vivienne arched an eyebrow.

Merrill shrugged.  "We've recovered items from Fen'Harel's sanctuaries and other locations accessed via the eluvians.  They included part of Arlathan's great library."  Dorian made a choking sound.  Lenore squeaked.  Vivienne dropped the wine glass Eben had just handed her.  All he could do was stare.  Merrill continued speaking.  "With the three of you, we could easily create a way for all mages to learn and study safely."

"And..."  Vivienne's voice was cautious.  "What do you wish from us in return?"

"That you help us build a better world."  Dagna grinned.  "For everyone."

#

"Lady Cassandra."

She looked up, and then bowed.  "Lady Morrigan."  Cassandra smiled.  "What brings you?"

"I wished to discuss the future of the Seekers."  Morrigan folded her arms.

"The Seekers do not have a future."  Cassandra shook her head.  "I thought once to rebuild them, but the Divine will never allow the order to rise again save at her direction."

"'Tis why I came.  She will not be able to stop you."  Morrigan gestured to two people behind her.  One was a Dalish woman, the other a man wearing robes and carrying a metal box.  "For Andraste will be with you."

"You think she will believe that?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Morrigan.

"Well, 'twas meant literally."  Morrigan beckoned the man closer.  "You see, some time ago my husband acquired this urn..."

#

Alistair offered Cullen a drink.  "Inquisitor."

"Your majesty."  Cullen accepted the drink.  "I've yet to hear anything from the Sunburst Throne."

"I'm not sure of that should be a comfort or a concern.  Gaspard is already talking about the glory of the Orlesian military."  Alistair sighed.  "And with Tevinter worrying about the Qunari..."

"Gaspard is still nursing quite a few wounds of his own."  Brehan shrugged.  "My agents have been making it clear that if he spreads his forces too thin, the elves will be happy to assist their cousins in the settlement with coming to Ferelden's defense."

"Good to know."  Alistair chuckled. 

"Gaspard isn't the problem."  They all turned at the sound of Jerath's voice.  "He's a footnote in history."

"Jerath."  Alistair smiled.  "I was starting to worry about you."  He frowned.  "Where have you been?"

"Killing Flemeth."  Jerath shrugged.  "Dealing with the remnants of the Dread Wolf's agents.  And having a chat with the Divine."

"You know, anybody else said that, and I'd be skeptical."  Cullen shook his head.

"And so, we steer the course of history."  Brehan leaned against the wall.  "Only had to kill three gods to do it."

"One."

Cullen blinked at Jerath.  "One?"

"Pretty sure it was three."  Alistair held up a hand and counted on his fingers.  "Urthemiel, Fen'Harel, and Mythal.  Three."

"One."

"We saw you kill Urthemiel, you just told us you killed Mythal, and Cullen killed Fen'Harel."  Brehan nodded, then gave Jerath a concerned look.  "He did kill Fen'Harel, right?"

"The First do not die easily, but close enough for all current concerns."  Jerath shrugged.  "And I didn't kill Urthemiel."

"Da'mi, I was there."  Brehan gestured.  "So was Alistair."

"A Warden that kills an archdemon always dies in the process."

"Then..."  Cullen set his drink down.  "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I did not kill Urthemiel.  I helped Morrigan steal him."  Jerath looked up at Alistair, meeting his eyes.  "He dwells within my son."

"Your..."  Alistair stared.  "The little boy that has been running around with my boys..."  He took a deep breath.  "Is an archdemon."

"He is an Old God reborn."  Jerath smiled.  "And he's become rather fond of your son.  Apparently, he now wants siblings."

"Well, that's..."  Alistair reached for his drink.  "Something."

"Mythal?"  Brehan's voice was quiet.

"My wife is also fine.  With the power of both the well and her orb, she is nearly as strong as she was before the fall."  Jerath folded his arms.  "The stories got part of it right.  Fen'Harel did seal the gods away.  He created the Veil because the gods had gone mad with power, twisted into monsters.  They murdered Mythal when she tried to protect the people from them.  His was the act of a hero, not a villain.  He had to die because he intended to undo that act, to tear down the Veil and rebuild his world on the ashes of this one."

"It's finally happened."  Cullen rubbed the back of his neck.  "I've gone mad." 

"The Veil has been weakened.  In time, it will fail, and the Evanuris will be freed once more."  He held up a hand, and fire appeared within it, glowing green and white.  "When that happens, they will not find this world undefended."  Jerath looked up at them before closing his fist and making the magic disappear.  "We have work yet to do."

"Da'mi..."  Brehan took a deep breath.  "What are you?"

He smiled.  "I am Razikale."

#

Caleb twisted the drink around in his hand, and then exhaled.  "Razikale."

"Yeah."  Varric nodded.  "Should have seen the look on Archon Pavus's face when he learned."

"That..."  Caleb leaned back in his chair.  "Explains a lot.  I mean, I knew Kieran was a..."  He rubbed the back of his neck.  "But that..."

"Well, it's not the kind of thing you really want spread around."  Varric shrugged.

"Andraste's Champion is actually an old god."  Caleb took a drink.  "And Andraste being Mythal reborn and brought to the Maker's grace..."

"Hey, when Brehan and I spin a tale, we do it right."  Varric chuckled.

He was silent for a time, staring at his drink.  Finally, he drained the last of it.  "Do we know how long before it starts?"

"Starts?"  Varric settled back in his chair.  "Kid, it started years ago.  Part of my job in this whole mess is to keep people from finding out about it."  He shrugged.  "Figured I was going to have to bring you in on that part pretty soon anyway.  I'm not as young as I used to be."  He met Caleb's eyes.  "So, ready to join the conspiracy to save the world?"

"Yeah."  Caleb nodded.  "I think I am."


	19. Onward

Caleb walked out of his office and leaned on the railing.  Anabel Hendyr offered to escort him home, but he declined.  He watched the people moving below as the guard changed their shift.  The familiar faces of his city going about their lives, safe and unaware of the chaos that raged around them.   

"Uncle Caleb?"  He turned and saw the vivid green eyes of his nephew looking back at him.  Adran Tabris raised an eyebrow.  "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."  He smiled.  "I wasn't expecting you until morning.  What's the latest news from Ferelden?"


End file.
